Jak przetrwać w Hogwarcie
by xSugarMoonx
Summary: Czy kiedykolwiek chcieliście uczyć się w Hogwarcie? Głupie pytanie, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak! Więc my też. Z tą różnicą, że my postanowiłyśmy coś zrobić, poza chceniem. Poznajcie życie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Będzie magia, będą różdżki, będzie Quidditch, będzie sok dyniowy, będą pufki pigmejskie. W skrócie: będzie zabawa!
1. Prolog

**Witajcie, czarodzieje! (i mugole. Jesteśmy tolerancyjne, mugole są też mile widziani)**

**Czy kiedykolwiek chcieliście uczyć się w Hogwarcie?**  
><strong>Głupie pytanie, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak!<strong>  
><strong>Więc my też. Ja i nieobecna tu, na , NatMarLuce. Z tą różnicą, że my postanowiłyśmy coś zrobić, poza chceniem. Postanowiłyśmy przeżyć własną, unikalną przygodę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa.<strong>  
><strong>Będzie magia, będą różdżki, będzie Quidditch, będzie sok dyniowy, będą pufki pigmejskie.<strong>  
><strong>W skrócie: będzie zabawa!<strong>  
><strong>Od teraz, systematycznie, będziemy wstawiały opis naszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Scenę, może przygodę.<strong>  
><strong>Nasze alternatywne życie.<strong>  
><strong>We dwie przeniosłyśmy się do Hogwartu. Poznajcie naszą historię.<strong>  
><strong>Obserwujcie, czytajcie, komentujcie, bądźcie z nami, bo będzie się działo!<strong>

**Ja - jako Katie.  
>NatMarLuce - jako Nathalie. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog:<strong>

***31 sierpnia, dzień przed odjazdem Hogwart Expressu.**  
><strong>Perspektywa Katie*<strong>

- Jestem pewna, że czegoś zapomniałam, ale jeszcze nie wiem, czego - powiedziała Katie, wchodząc do pokoju i z rozmachem otwierając szafę.

- Mówisz to co roku. Pakujesz się od tygodni, nie sądzisz, że zdążyłaś już wepchnąć do kufra wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? I to, czego nie potrzebujesz też? - odpowiedziała z westchnieniem mama dziewczyny.

- Nie, nie. Nie rozumiesz. Teraz to nie jest "jak co roku", tak? - obruszyła się Katie, wsadzając głowę do jednej z szafek w nadziei, że dojrzy jakąś wskazówkę. - Ten rok będzie wyjątkowy - odsunęła się od mebla z grymasem na twarzy. Podparła boki rękoma. - Ten będzie jak żaden inny.

Mama dziewczyny tylko westchnęła.

- To też powtarzasz co roku.

- Mamo! - Katie wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze, kręcąc głową nad ignorancją swojej mamy. - To mój ostatni rok! Hogwart! Jeśli ma się coś zdarzyć, to właśnie teraz! - pokręciła głową. - Wiesz, naprawdę cię kocham, ale jesteś mugolem - westchnęła.

Starsza kobieta zmarszczyła brwi z irytacją.

- I przy okazji jestem też twoją matką. Uszanuj to - ścisnęła usta w cienką linię.

Katie uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

- No. I właśnie dlatego cię kocham! - powiedziała, obejmując swoją rodzicielkę. Tamta wydała z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie, jednak nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmieszku, który wkradł się na jej usta.

- Postaraj się wrócić w jednym kawałku, dobrze? - poklepała córkę po ramieniu. Katie wywróciła oczami.

- To była tylko brew! Jedna zniknięta brew, która odrosła po tygodniu! Nie wypominaj mi tego - wymamrotała i zmarszczyła czoło. - Wiem! Miałam napisać list do Nathalie! - krzyknęła, ciesząc się, że wreszcie odkryła, co jeszcze miała do zrobienia.

- Zawsze możesz do niej zadzwonić, to ułatwiłoby sprawę.

Katie tylko pokręciła głową.

- Mamo, my nie używamy telefonów. Pamiętasz? Magia, technologia, to nie działa razem dobrze.

- Przed twoim pójściem do szkoły nie miałaś z tym kłopotu.

- Naprawdę? A pamiętasz, jak kiedyś komórka wybuchła mi w ręce? Do dziś mam problemy ze słuchem!

Matka nastolatki skrzywiła się na tę uwagę, wiedząc, że córka i tak wygra dyskusję.

- Idź i pisz ten list. Przynajmniej na chwilę uwolnimy się od wrzasków tej paskudnej sowy.

- Paskudna sowa ma na imię Chose i jest bardzo przyzwoitym ptakiem.

- Głośnym ptakiem.

- Idę pisać.

- Idź.

I tak skończyła się kolejna niby-kłótnia między kobietami rodziny Malice.

Katie postukała piórem w pergamin, zastanawiając się nad treścią. Nie lubiła pisać listów. Nigdy nie wiedziała jak zacząć i kiedy skończyć.

_Nathalie!_

Napisała pierwszy wyraz i natychmiast go skreśliła. _Zbyt gwałtownie_, pomyślała.

_Droga Nathalie!_

Katie pokręciła głową. _Zbyt uprzejmie. Nie bywam uprzejma, gdy nie muszę!_

_Hej, Nathalie!_

_Zbyt pospolicie_, kolejne skreślenie.

_Yo, Natt!_

Katie aż odsunęła się od biurka. _A to w ogóle jak nie ja!_, skreśliła agresywnie słowa i westchnęła.

- Nienawidzę pisać listów - mruknęła do siebie. Odetchnęła. - Dobrze. Kathleen Ann Malice, bierz się w garść i napisz ten paskudny list! - zakomenderowała. Katie miała niepokojącą manierę mówienia do siebie. Cóż, niepokojącą dla innych, dla niej było to całkiem w porządku.

_Nathalie, moja Ty Gryfonko wśród całej rzeszy Gryfów najdroższa!_  
><em>To już jutro. JUŻ JUTRO. Jutro jedziemy ostatni raz Hogwart Expressem w stronę Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Jutro ostatni raz biegniemy w pośpiechu na Peron 9 i 34, bo jak zwykle się spóźnimy._  
><em>Jutro, moja droga, rozpoczynamy nasz ostatni rok!<em>  
><em>Jestem spakowana, zwarta i gotowa, by poruszyć tą szkołą.<em>  
><em>Mam nadzieję, że Ty też, ponieważ, mam zamiar robić wszystko, na co przez sześć lat nie miałam odwagi. Wylądowałam w Slytherinie, ale Twój Gryfonizm mi się udzielił.<em>  
><em>Nastaw się na przygodę i widzimy się jutro na Peronie (zważ, że jesteśmy siódmoroczne i wreszcie to nam przypadają najlepsze przedziały w pociągu!).<em>  
><em>To będzie rok, jak żaden inny.<em>  
><em><br>Różdżki w dłoń i do dzieła!_  
><em>Kat(hleen)<em>  
><em><br>_Katie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na swoją odlatującą sowę płomykówkę.  
>- Definitywnie rok jak żaden inny.<p> 


	2. Wracamy do Hogwartu

***1 września, dzień odjazdu Hogwart Expressu, z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nathalie nerwowo gmerała w misce z płatkami. Wredna kucharka dosypała jej rodzynków, mimo że wiedziała o jej niechęci do tych małych pomarszczonych paskudztw.

_I tak nic bym nie przełknęła, _pomyślała dziewczyna. Była za bardzo zdenerwowana. _Co jeśli ostatni rok w Hogwarcie wcale nie będzie taki super? _

To pytanie dręczyło ją całe wakacje. W dodatku czekała na list od Katie, swej przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna obiecała jej go wysłać ostatniego dnia wakacji, lecz pewnie zapomniała, znowu.

Panna Blanc, jak nazywała ją służba, wstała od stołu i udała się na strych, gdzie mieściła się jej sypialnia. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła rozmyślać. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł jej młodszy brat, Phillip.

- Cześć siostrzyczko, co robisz? Spakowałaś już wszystko, bo ja tak. I wiesz, co? Nie mogę się doczekać ceremonii przydziału! Pewnie będę Gryfonem, tak jak reszta naszej rodziny – chłopczyk wypowiedział te słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

Nat tylko pokiwała głową, nadal zamyślona.

- Widziałaś już moją różdżkę? Buk, dziewięć cali, włos z ogona jednorożca. Jest naprawdę ładna.

Dziewczyna przytuliła brata. Dobrze pamiętała dzień, w którym różdżka ją wybrała. Było pochmurno i padało. Na Pokątnej była sama, gdyż jej rodzice nie mieli czasu, jak zwykle. Cała mokra wbiegła do sklepu Ollivandera. Mężczyzna pokazywał jej różne rodzaje, lecz żaden nie był tym właściwym. Bała się, że będzie zmuszona wyjść ze sklepu z pustymi rękami. Aż w końcu, poczuła to. Różdżka ją wybrała. _Dwanaście i pół cala, cyprys, rdzeń z pióra feniksa. Zaskakująco smagła. _

Wspominając to, dziewczynę ogarnęło wzruszenie. To był jeden z najpiękniejszych dni w jej życiu. Gdy ocierała łzę, przypomniała sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie zostawiła swą różdżkę. Wstała i zaczęła krzątać się po komnacie. Phillip jej pomagał. Po półgodzinnym bezowocnym poszukiwaniu, Nat poddała się.

_Najwyżej pojadę bez niej. Po co czarodziejowi różdżka? _Pomyślała i automatycznie rozpłakała się. To była właściwie histeria. Chłopiec wystraszył się jej wybuchu i uciekł.

Zwabieni hałasem rodzice weszli do jej pokoju.

- Co się stało? – zapytał przerażony ojciec, spoglądając na porozrzucane ubrania, książki i wszystko inne.

- Zgubiłam różdżkę, jestem beznadziejna, do niczego się nie nadaję. Umrę zdziwaczała i samotna, otoczona tuzinem kotów, które też uciekną, bo będą się bały moich napadów. – Nathalie zawsze miała skłonności do samokrytyki, lecz tym razem mocno przesadziła.

- Zaraz ją znajdziemy – powiedziała mama uspokajającym tonem – Accio! Widzisz? Mówiłam – rzekła, trzymając w ręku zgubę.

- Och, to było prostsze niż myślałam – odpowiedziała zdumiona i lekko zawstydzona Nat. Opuściła głowę, by ukryć swe upokorzenie. _Przesadziłam z tymi kotami._

- Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. – ojciec usiadł na krześle i skinieniem głowy nakazał mi i mamie zrobić to samo. – Nathalie Marie Lucie Blanc, powinnaś zerwać znajomość z Kathleen Malice. Ona jest Ślizgonką, zadawanie się z nią nie przystoi Gryfonce.

- Ojciec ma rację. To źle wpłynie na twoją przyszłość. Przemyśl to.

- Nie poddajecie się, co? Co roku ta sama rozmowa. Nie zrobię tego. Jestem dorosła i sama wybieram sobie przyjaciół – miała dość, była wyczerpana – Moglibyście zostawić mnie na chwilkę? Chcę sprawdzić, czy wszystko zabrałam.  
>Rodzice spojrzeli na nią z wyrzutem. Ojciec odwrócił się w drzwiach, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zmienił zdanie. Drzwi trzasnęły. Wyszli.<p>

Nagle przez okno wleciała płomykówka Katie. Nathalie wzięła od niej list i czule pogłaskała ją po główce.  
>Wiadomość od przyjaciółki poprawiła dziewczynie humor. Cieszyła się, że wakacje dobiegły końca. Przestała się martwić, nigdzie nie będzie gorzej niż w domu.<p>

Hogwarcie, nadchodzimy!

***z perspektywy Kathleen ***

Na litość boską, zabijesz nas! - krzyknęła kolejny raz tego dnia Moniqe Malice.

- Wiem, co robię, kobieto. Milcz, bo spowodujesz wypadek.

- Wypadek będzie i bez tego!

Katie wywróciła oczami. Za każdym razem historia się powtarzała. Tata upierał się, że jest perfekcyjnym kierowcą, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak mugolskie auta działają, mama naiwnie zgadzała się, by prowadził, a następnie wszyscy modlili się, by dotrzeć na miejsce w jednym kawałku.

- Daj mi prowadzić. W ten sposób ograniczymy procent rannych - powiedziała stanowczo Moniqe.

- Świetnie sobie radzę - odburknął mężczyzna i w tym momencie samochodem ostro szarpnęło. Kat z impetem uderzyła głową w szybę.

- Tato. Powitam nowy rok z wielkim guzem na czole. Jesteś super czarodziejem, ale beznadziejnym kierowcą, możesz już zamienić się miejscami z mamą? - wtrąciła się nastolatka. Poziom jej zdenerwowania gwałtownie wzrastał. Spojrzała niecierpliwie na zegarek.

_Spóźnię się. Jak nic się spóźnię. Pociąg odjedzie, a ja tylko mu pomacham na do widzenia, _pomyślała pesymistycznie.

- Za dużo czasu spędzasz ze swoją matką - ojciec Katie odpowiedział ponuro. Moniqe pokręciła głową.

- Dziesięć miesięcy siedzi w szkole, Bóg wie gdzie, nie narzekam na nadmiar mojej córki w domu - wtrąciła kobieta z nutką żalu.

Kat westchnęła. _Jeśli teraz zaczną dyskutować o mojej edukacji lub jej braku, to wysiądę. Wysiądę i na piechotę prędzej dotrę na King's Cross._

Samochód zahamował z gwałtownym piskiem opon. Jednak rodzina nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

- Już, wysiadamy, wysiadamy, biegiem! - krzyknął ojciec Katie, biegnąc do bagażnika. Po wyrzuceniu kufra Kat i przy okazji jego zawartości, a potem gorączkowym pozbieraniu rozsypanych rzeczy i podejrzliwym pytaniem Moniqe "Katie, co to za proszek?" i zapewnieniu, że to tylko sproszkowany róg dwurożca, rodzina Malice ruszyła w pośpiechu na stację.

- Zaraz. Wszyscy stać, wstrzymać Hipogryfy! - Katie zatrzymała się gwałtownie. - Kto wziął Chose? - wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie. Wszyscy, poza nieobecną sową. Dziewczyna jęknęła.

- Nie zacznę siódmego roku bez mojej sowy!

Moniqe, jako przykładna matka, postanowiła zostać bohaterką i zadeklarowała, że pobiegnie po Chose.

Katie z tatą ruszyli na peron.

- To nawet miłe, myślałam, że nienawidzi tej sowy.

- A sądzisz, że dlaczego po nią poszła? Jeśli nie weźmiesz sowy, to ten ptak zostanie u nas.

Katie parsknęła, jednak temat sów musiał zejść na dalszy plan, gdyż dziewczyna spostrzegła w tłumie ludzi znajomą głowę. Bardzo drogą nastolatce głowę.

- Nathalie Marie Lucie Blanc, stój w tej chwili! - krzyknęła, automatycznie przyspieszając.

***złączenie perspektyw ***

Nathalie nienawidziła tłumów. Czuła, że jej przestrzeń osobista zostaje naruszona. Jakiś gruby mężczyzna o tłustych włosach otarł się bezczelnie o jej prawe ramię. Dziewczyną wstrząsnął dreszcz obrzydzenia.

_Chcę być w pociągu, Boże, jak ja chcę już być w pociągu._

Musiała jednak czekać na Kat, która jak zwykle się spóźniała. Kiedyś uważała, że to jej spóźnialstwo jest urocze, ale po sześciu latach zmieniła zdanie. Wtedy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. To była Katie.  
><em>Nareszcie. <em>

Katie w ekspresowym tempie zmniejszyła dystans pomiędzy nią, a Nathalie.

- Spóźniłaś się - powiedziała Nathalie świetnie udając urażony ton.

- Jestem! Już jestem - wysapała zdyszana panna Malice. - Jestem, zdążyłam cała! - powiedziała, próbując złapać oddech. - No. Prawie cała - mruknęła, rozglądając się za swoim bagażem. Po chwili dostrzegła jej umęczonego ojca, dźwigającego wielki kufer. Kat machnęła ręką.  
><em>Da radę, w końcu to on jest mężczyzną w tym domu. Cóż. Chyba że mama się wkurzy.<br>_- Wybacz, tym razem to nie moja wina. Wstałam nawet wcześniej! A wiesz, że to w moim przypadku nieludzkie! - odgarnęła rozwichrzone włosy. - Tata prowadził - pokiwała głową, jakby to wszystko miało tłumaczyć. - Dowód - dodała, wskazując zaczerwienienie na swoim czole.

- Dobra, dobra, wybaczam. Ale lepiej się pospiesz, bo spóźnienia na pociąg tak łatwo ci nie wybaczę - powiedziała ze śmiechem Nathalie. - Jejku! Czy ja o wszystkim muszę zapominać? Gdzie jest Phillip? Miałam się nim opiekować, to jego pierwszy rok.  
>Katie machnęła ręką.<p>

- Da radę. Inni pierwszoroczni sobie radzą, on też musi. To rytuał. Ty sobie poradziłaś - wzruszyła ramionami. - Może trafi na miłego Ślizgona, który mu pomoże? - uniosła znacząco brwi, jednak od razu się roześmiała. - Kogo ja chcę oszukać, nie istnieją mili Ślizgoni. Zajmą nam najlepsze przedziały, jeśli się nie pośpieszymy! I niby możemy młodszych wykopać, ale to już nie to samo - zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

Nathalie nerwowo rozglądała się za bratem. _Phillipie, gdzie jesteś? _I wtedy ujrzała chłopca, biegnącego ile sił w nogach, rozpychającego się łokciami.

- Aaaaaaa! Nat, ten mugol mnie goni! - krzyknął przerażony.

- Co on tym razem przeskrobał? - Nathalie zbladła. Złapała brata za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę peronu. - Szybciej, szybciej!

W Katie natychmiast obudził się instynkt Ślizgona, gdy zauważyła nadbiegającego policjanta.

- W nogi, przez barierkę! - krzyknęła, łapiąc za rękę Nathalie i jej brata. Niekoniecznie mieli powód do ucieczki. Ale tak było bezpieczniej. To nie był czas na użeranie się z mugolami. Katie wyminęła zręcznie kilku zdezorientowanych ludzi.  
>Chwila ciemności, zanik wszelkich dźwięków i znów gwar tłumu uderzył w ich uszy. Tym razem był to magiczny gwar. Czerwona lokomotywa błyszczała w wrześniowym słońcu.<p>

- Moi drodzy, peron 9 i 3/4. Oraz Hogwart Express, który za chwilę nam ucieknie - oznajmiła uroczyście Kathleen.

- Katie, ratujesz nam życie po raz kolejny. - powiedziała Nathalie z nieukrywaną wdzięcznością. Następnie zwróciła się do brata - Phillipie Oscarze Blanc, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Co to miało być? - Tak naprawdę, Nat nie była zła na chłopca. Była mu wdzięczna za rozrywkę, zastrzyk adrenaliny. Brakowało jej tego w wakacje. Nie mogła jednak wyjść z roli starszej siostry.

- No wiesz... Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że to był głupi nadęty mugol! - łzy napłynęły do oczu chłopca. Phillip czasem bał się siostry, tych jej napadów histerii.

- No już uspokój się. Ej, nie płacz. Chodź tu - Nat przytuliła brata - Nie jestem zła, to było całkiem zabawne. Brat spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się uroczo.

- Zapytałem, którędy na peron 9 i 3/4. Zaczął na mnie wrzeszczeć, więc rzuciłem w niego śmierdzącą bombą - wygląd Phillipa nie wskazywał, że byłby zdolny do takiego czynu. Spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu było po prostu rozbrajające.  
>Katie roześmiała się.<p>

- Zakład o Galeona, że Tiara bez chwili zawahania wrzuci go do Gryffindoru? - wyszczerzyła się. Jednak uśmiech natychmiast opuścił jej twarz, gdy spojrzała na wielki, podniszczony zegar.

- Nie chcę was straszyć, ale... a tak właściwie, to chcę. Dziesięć minut i pociąg rusza! Z nami lub bez nas! Ruchy, ruchy, ruchy! - krzyknęła, machając rękoma. Przy okazji uderzyła jakiegoś chłopaka. - Wybacz - wtrąciła, rozglądając się gorączkowo. - Gdzie mój bagaż? Gdzie moja sowa? DLACZEGO ROK W ROK TO SIĘ KOŃCZY TAK SAMO?

Pobiegli w stronę pociągu. Wsiedli prawie w ostatniej chwili.

- Zobaczymy się na uczcie, okay? - zapytała brata Nathalie.

- Dobrze - powiedział i poszedł.

Dziewczyny zajęły przedział, był pusty, co wydało podejrzane, ale nie zwróciły na to uwagi.

- Chcę spać - ziewnęła Blanc.

- Sen jest dla słabych - orzekła stanowczo Kat, wyglądając przez okno. - Gdzie on jest? Gdzie ten człowiek, uważający się za mojego ojca? Ma moje bagaże! - jęknęła Kat. - Nie mogę jechać bez nich!

Kat poczuła, jak mała panika wdziera się do jej serca.

- TATOOO! - wrzasnęła przez okno, gdy wreszcie dojrzała czuprynę swojego ojca. A bardziej sowę, którą niosła obok Moniqe.  
>Rodzice dziewczyny przyspieszyli, gdy lokomotywa wydała głośny dźwięk.<br>Katie nie miała pojęcia, jak to się udało, jednak mężczyzna wepchnął kufer przez okno prosto do przedziału. Zaraz potem powędrowała sowa.

- Zanieś to do luku bagażowego, tak? - wysapał zziajany mężczyzna.

- Mogłeś to lewitować, wiesz? - tamten tylko odetchnął jeszcze raz.

- Bierz, co dają, niewdzięczna córo.

- Bądź ostrożna. Uważaj na siebie. Wróć cała, bez dodatkowych koniczyn. Nie wdawaj się w bójki, ucz się dobrze i... - zaczęła matka dziewczyny. Z pociągu buchnęły kłęby pary.

- Mamo! Mówisz to za każdym razem, a obydwie wiemy, że i tak się nie posłucham - wyszczerzyła się dziewczyna. Kobieta tylko westchnęła, uśmiechając się. W tym momencie pociąg zaczął ruszać.

- Do zobaczenia!

- To przynajmniej wróć żywa!

Katie tylko pomachała przez chwilę i opadła na siedzenie.

- No. Jedziemy - wyszczerzyła się.

- Uwaga! Coś nowego: zgubiłam sowę. - powiedziała Nat zrezygnowanym tonem - mam nadzieję, że trafi do Hogwartu. Słabo u niej z orientacją w terenie - westchnęła.

Katie wyszczerzyła się.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, po co ci sowa z słabą orientacją w terenie - pokręciła głową.

- Ale zważ, że nie pierwszy raz ginie. I nie pierwszy raz się odnajdzie - pokiwała głową Ślizgonka. Pochyliła się do przodu z fanatycznym uśmiechem. - Nasz ostatni rok. Masz jakieś plany?

- Przeżyć - Nathalie uśmiechnęła się szeroko - A tak na poważnie, to przydałoby się więcej uczyć, ale obie wiemy, że to niemożliwe. Chciałabym, żeby ten rok był wyjątkowy. A ty opracowałaś jakiś plan?

- Plan jest taki, że ta szkoła ma nas zapamiętać. I to zapamiętać dobrze - odpowiedziała stanowczo. - Jak tego dokonamy, to już inna sprawa. Ale zaprawdę, powiadam ci, to będzie wyjątkowy rok! - uniosła palec w górę, jakby przemawiała do publiczności. - I przydałoby się zdać owutemy. Taki mały bonusik - wzruszyła ramionami.

Nathalie już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle do przedziału wkradł się Denis - ich wróg. Chłopak był typowym Puchonem, z małym wyjątkiem, mianowicie chciał być wyniosłym, pewnym siebie wyrywaczem osobników płci przeciwnej. Cóż, słabo mu to wychodziło. W czwartej klasie próbował "uwieść" Nat. Na samą myśl dziewczyna miała dreszcze. Brrrr.  
><em>- Hej piękna, twe oczy są jak ocean. Błękitne i głębokie, aż się w nich topię.<br>- Moje oczy są brązowe, Denisie._  
>Po usłyszeniu tysięcy podobnych tekstów, Nathalie musiała powiedzieć mu w twarz, że nic z tego nie będzie. Nie rozpaczał długo, zaczął zalecać się do Katie, co ogromnie śmieszyło Nat.<p>

Katie powstrzymała głębokie westchnięcie. Znów on. Znów Denis. Znów średnia IQ w pobliżu spadła.

- Ale pusto, czekałyście na mnie? - powiedział o oktawę zbyt wysokim głosem. I chyba próbował przybrać łobuzerski wyraz twarzy. Komizm efektów odbił się na twarzach dziewczyn.

- Ty jesteś pusty - pokiwała głową Katie. - Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy tu z przyjaciółmi?  
>Tamten rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.<p>

- Jesteście tu tylko dwie.

Katie pokręciła głową z politowaniem i spojrzała na Nathalie, jakby chcąc przekazać "patrz, idiota".

- Mylisz się. Nie widzisz? Tu siedzi Anett. Tu Roger. A tam Eduardo, na którego za chwilę staniesz. Eduardo nie lubi, gdy się na niego staje - Katie wskazała puste miejsca, z pełną powagą. Denis pokręcił głową z wyrazem czystej głupoty na twarzy.

- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz.

- Dokładnie. Na miękko. Widzisz, jesteśmy zajęte, możesz wyjść.

- No chyba ty - odpowiedział mało rozgarnięcie.

- A jednak ty - Katie odparowała, postanawiając zniżyć się do jego poziomu intelektualnego.

- Denisie, sprawdź, czy nie ma cię w innym przedziale, pociągu, kraju, świecie. Po prostu wyjdź - Nathalie starała się zachować jak najbardziej opanowany głos, mimo że dłonie drżały jej z nerwów.

- Nie ma, wiesz? - prychnął. - Przecież to jasne! A ja... - w tym momencie usiadł obok Katie – ja tylko potrzebuję mapy – pokiwał głową z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- Znów nie wiesz, jak trafić do swojego Pokoju Wspólnego? - Kat westchnęła, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Policzki Denisa, skrywające warstwę tłuszczyku, przybrały czerwoną barwę.

- Nie, ja tylko... ten – zmarszczył brwi. - Zgubiłem drogę do twoich oczu – powiedział, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.  
>Katie pokiwała głową z politowaniem. Nathalie tylko parsknęła, hamując napad śmiechu.<p>

- Uwierz, nic nie tracisz, za to mogę ci wskazać drogę do drzwi – odpowiedziała Kat, marszcząc brwi.

- Ale... - na twarzy Denisa pojawiła się konsternacja. - Wiem! To miało być: zgubiłem się w twoich oczach! - zakrzyknął z dumą.

- Stamtąd nie ma drogi powrotnej, ale możesz nas nie narażać na swoje poszukiwania i wyjść – wtrąciła Nathalie, dogłębnie zirytowana obecnością chłopaka. Katie tylko pokiwała głową na znak potwierdzenia. Denis się zmieszał. _Jak to możliwe, że on jeszcze nie załapał?, _pomyślała Kat.

- Dobrze. Powiem to prościej: NIEUPOWAŻNIONYM WSTĘP WZBRONIONY, WYJDŹ W TEJ CHWILI, ALBO JA CIĘ WYPROWADZĘ – wybuchła Nathalie, sięgając automatycznie po różdżkę.

- I siedzisz na Rogerze – dodała Katie z parsknięciem.

- Aha, fajnie, wiecie co? Żal mi was! – powiedział tonem dziecka, któremu mama nie kupiła lizaka i wymaszerował.  
>Kat spojrzała z rozbawieniem na Nathalie.<p>

- Puściły ci nerwy?

- Puściły mi nerwy – westchnęła. - Po prostu... są różne głupoty na świecie, ale takiego rodzaju jeszcze w życiu nie spotkałam. Powinni go trzymać jako okaz w zoo.  
>Katie zaśmiała się.<p>

- Przestań, straszyłby dzieci – parsknęła. Zapadła cisza. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie i roześmiały się.

Reszta podróży minęła dość spokojnie. Nie licząc wybuchu przeterminowanych Piekielnych Diabełków, wpadnięciu trzeciorocznych z mugolskimi pistoletami na wodę i nieudanym zaklęciem któregoś z Gryfów, które sprawiło, że osobom w pobliżu wyrosły pory z uszu.

Zapowiadał się dobry rok.

***perspektywa Katie ***

Kathleen pożegnała się z Nathalie tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, obiecując, że postara się nie zaspać na jutrzejszą pierwszą lekcję.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Przed wejściem do ogromnej komnaty zawsze miała wrażenie, że znów jest nieśmiałą pierwszoroczną.  
>Parsknęła.<br>_  
>Nie tym razem<em>, pomyślała i wkroczyła do środka. Zalał ją tłum krzyków, rozmów i śmiechu. Wokół ludzie przytulali się, witali i opowiadali o swoich wakacyjnych przygodach.

Katie usiadła przy stole Slytherinu.  
><em><br>Mój ostatni rok. Teraz jetem najstarsza_, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. W tym momencie ktoś boleśnie wbił łokieć w jej bok. Dziewczyna obdarzyła morderczym spojrzeniem sprawcę, który nawet nie zauważył swoje go czynu.

Jesteś na mojej liście – mruknęła, bawiąc się błyszczącym widelcem.

W sali echem poniosło się klaskanie jednej osoby.

- Witajcie, uczniowie! - zabrzmiał głos dyrektora.

- Ciekawe, co w tym roku wymyśli stary, szalony Dumbledore – mruknął ktoś nieopodal. Kat wywróciła oczami. Albus Dumbledore może był szalony, ale gdyby chciał, mógłby zmieść wszystkich uczniów z powierzchni ziemi kiwnięciem palca. Potęgi się nie lekceważy.

- Dziś rozpoczynamy kolejny magiczny rok w Hogwarcie. Dla niektórych już ostatni. Dla niektórych pierwszy. Wierzę, że wasze głowy przez wakacyjną przerwę zdążyły pozbyć się zbędnego materiału i są gotowe na nową wiedzę i przeżycia. A żeby przeżyć nie było zbyt mało, kadra nauczycielska przygotowała dla was... niespodziankę – przez salę przeszedł cichy szmer. - W ciągu tego roku będziecie mogli podjąć się różnych wyzwań, przygotowanych przez waszych profesorów. Każde wykonane zadanie zapewni wam punkty i rozgłos. Niewykonane zadanie... może przyprawić was o niemiłe konsekwencje. Bądźcie ostrożni, bo nie wszystkie proste rzeczy są z natury niewinne – spojrzał na nich poważnie. - Ale liczy się zabawa, więc rozpoczynajmy ceremonię przydziału!

Katie zamrugała. _Wyzwania? Wymyślili kolejny sposób na wykończenie nas?, _pokręciła głową. Nagle poczuła, jak spływa na nią olśnienie. _To jest to! Dzięki, stary, szalony Dumbledore! To właśnie tak szkoła nas zapamięta!, _złapała spojrzenie Nathalie z przeciwległego stołu i wyszczerzyła się.  
><em><br>To będzie bardzo interesujący rok._


	3. Lekcje czas zacząć

***z perspektywy Kathleen. 2 września, pierwszy dzień zajęć ***

- Kat - rozległ się odległy głos. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czyj był, ale miała nadzieję, że zaraz sobie pójdzie.

- Katie.

Uciążliwy dźwięk nie dawał za wygraną. Kat przekręciła się na drugi bok i naciągnęła cieplutką kołdrę na głowę.

- Kathleen!

- Idzobie... - wymamrotała dziewczyna, połową mózgu nadal będąc w krainie snów.

- MALICE, RUSZ TYŁEK, ZARAZ MAMY ZAKLĘCIA!

Coś gwałtownie pozbawiło Katie kołdry, zmuszając ją do otwarcia oczu. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, była twarz zirytowanej współlokatorki.

- Czo jest? - zapytała Kat, ziewając przeciągle.

- Zaklęcia. Zaraz. Prysznic. Ubrania. Bieg.

- Która godzina? - zapytała Katie, przeczuwając najgorsze. Koleżanka tylko spojrzała sceptycznie na Malice.

- Masz piętnaście minut. Bądź zdrów - wywróciła oczami i wyszła.

Katie, gdy tylko pozwoliła rzeczywistości dotrzeć do jej zaspanego mózgu, natychmiast wyskoczyła z łóżka. Dormitorium było już puste.  
>- Szlag. W mordę Hipogryfa, zawsze to samo, pierwszego dnia, co ze mną jest nie tak? - mamrotała, gorączkowo szukając swoich szat. Gdy wreszcie je skompletowała, wpadła do łazienki, próbując umyć zęby i uczesać się jednocześnie.<br>Niestety, to nie był dobry pomysł. Skończyło się na pomyleniu szczotek.  
>Kat pisnęła z frustracją, gdy toporna książka nie chciała zmieścić się w jej szkolnej torbie.<p>

- _A tam zielony smok, co wiele lat już żył, wyleciał w podróż sam, krwi spragniony był - _nuciła gorączkowo dziewczyna. Jej manierą było podśpiewywanie, gdy się stresowała. Odruch bezwarunkowy, można powiedzieć.  
>- <em>I ten zielony smok, napotkał wiedźmę raz... pam pa ram pam, tam tam -<em>wyleciała z dormitorium, w biegu zarzucając ciężką torbę na ramię.  
>Biegła, zdając się na instynkt, który już zdążyła przyzwyczaić do ciągłej bieganiny.<br>Kolejny ostry zakręt, kolejna asekuracja przed upadkiem - już prawie była na miejscu. Wymijała przypadkowych uczniów jak słupki obręczy podczas gry w Quidditcha. Czasem krzyknęła gorączkowe "przepraszam", jednak nie przejmowała się w większej mierze pomrukami dezaprobaty.

- Dlaczego zawsze ja? - wymamrotała, dopadając w tym momencie drewnianych drzwi. _Tak!, _omal nie wykrzyknęła. _D__ziś chyba pobiłam mój rekord, _pomyślała, wślizgując się do klasy. Na jej szczęście, profesora Flitwicka nie było widać na horyzoncie. Choć jego zazwyczaj nie było widać.  
>Katie otrzęsła się z konkluzji, wsuwając się na swoje miejsce. Westchnęła, opadając na siedzenie. Dopiero teraz mogła poczuć zawrotne tempo, z jakim biło jej serce. - Merlinie, uchowaj - jęknęła. - Albo ześlij lepszy budzik.<p>

- Dzień dobry, uczniowie - rozległ się głos Flitwicka, który właśnie wspinał się na podium. - Witam na owutemowych zajęciach z Zaklęć. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście w pełni gotowi na to, co wasz czeka. Ostrzegam, w tym roku wzmocnimy pracę. W końcu wszyscy chcemy, żebyście zdali z przyzwoitymi wynikami - mrugnął okiem. - Na wstępie, zanim przejdziemy do omawiania samych owutemów rozgrzejcie różdżki. Chcę, żeby każdy z was przywołał zielone, soczyste jabłko, a następnie macie wyczarować mu nóżki. Możecie dodać coś innego, według własnej fantazji - zaklaskał w swoje małe dłonie. - No, do dzieła!

Kathleen westchnęła. Na samą myśl o jabłkach czuła burczenie w brzuchu. Ominęła śniadanie. Nienawidziła omijać śniadań.  
>Zaczęła wykonywać zadanie i już prawie uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, widząc efekty, jednak wtedy jej praca dosłownie dostała nóg i zaczęła uciekać.<p>

Hej, ty! Stój! - krzyknęła za owocem, który walecznie przemierzał klasę w poszukiwaniu drogi ujścia. Katie ruszyła za nim. - Zatrzymaj się! Aghrr, stłukę cię na kwaśne jabłko! - nawoływała swój owoc, ignorując śmiechy uczniów.

- Panno Malice, niech pani użyje różdżki - poinstruował ją profesor.

- A. Tak. To... to może się udać - mruknęła zbita z tropu. Wycelowała w żwawy owoc i krzyknęła: _Accio Jabłko!_  
>Udało jej się częściowo. Owoc wrócił do niej. Jednak zamiast trafić do jej dłoni, uderzył dziewczynę w sam środek czoła. Impet pocisku sprawił, że Katie upadła na podłogę.<br>Śmiech klasy utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że wyglądała wyjątkowo głupio.  
><em>Witaj szkoło, <em>wymamrotała w myślach.  
>Dopiero potem we własnym odbiciu zobaczyła turkusową plamę na swoim czole. <em>Turkus? Od kiedy mam turkusowe siniaki?, <em>zmarszczyła brwi. _Choć... Merlinie. Moje jabłko farbuje. Pofarbowało mi czoło. DLACZEGO ZMIENIŁAM JEGO KOLOR, PO CO?  
><em>Gdy Ślizgonka odkryła, że kolor nie chce opuścić jej czoła, uznała, że definitywnie nie tak wyobrażała sobie siódmy rok.  
><em>Miałam zostać zapamiętana, ale nie jako Naczelna Łamaga Hogwartu,<em>westchnęła.

Następnie musiała przetrwać Transmutację, Numerologię i Mugoloznawstwo (nie miała pojęcia, co robi na tym ostatnim przedmiocie, ale nauczycielka była sympatyczna).  
>Profesorowie prawdopodobnie urządzili konkurs "kto bardziej wystraszy uczniów". Każdy powtarzał, jak ważne są owutemy i jak arcytrudne będzie zdanie ich z zadowalającym wynikiem.<br>Z utęsknieniem wyczekiwała eliksirów. Były podwójne, jednak Kat, w przeciwieństwie do Gryfonów, wcale nie była rozczarowana. Lubiła eliksiry.  
>I czerpała niezrozumianą radość z corocznego obserwowania reakcji Gryfów, gdy dowiadywali się, że mają podwójne eliksiry.<br>Ta radość musiała mieć coś wspólnego z byciem Ślizgonem.

Choć Kathleen nie czuła w sobie wiele ślizgonowatości. Nie to, że nie była ambitna. I nie to, że nie potrafiła myśleć, czasami jej się zdarzało. Po prostu... nie wpasowała się w kanon oziębłości.  
>Była tam dlatego, że nie pozwoliła Tiarze choćby rozważyć innego domu. Katie była półkrwi. To nie był najgorszy ze statusów w świecie czarodziei, jednak chciała być traktowana z pełnym respektem. Więc uznała, że trafiając do Slytherinu, udowodni, że jest godna bycia czarownicą.<br>Tak w każdym razie rozumowała jako dziecko.  
>A teraz maszerowała w stronę lochu, pośród szyderczych uśmieszków, z wielką, turkusową plamą na czole.<p>

- Ej, Malice, uroczy kolor, nowy image? Dość... inspirujący- zaśmiał się jeden z jej kolegów, patrząc centralnie na jej czoło. Caspian Mystere. Ślizgon nad Ślizgonami. Utrapienie nad Utrapieniami.

- Nie tak bardzo, jak wczorajszy por w twoich uszach. Tego trendu chyba nie jestem w stanie pobić - odparowała, przyspieszając i żywiąc nadzieję, że na bladej cerze chłopaka wykwitł szkarłatny rumieniec.  
>Wreszcie dotarła do klasy eliksirów i usiadła na jednym z murków. Uczniowie zaczynali się schodzić. <em>Gdzie ta Blanc?, <em>pomyślała z zniecierpliwieniem, próbując ukradkiem wytrzeć plamę. Nieskutecznie.

***z perspektywy Nathalie ***

Jedną z najbardziej uciążliwych dolegliwości Nathalie była bezsenność. Nawet gdy dziewczyna była wykończona, nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Jej matka twierdziła, że jest to spowodowane nadmiernym zamartwianiem się różnymi, często błahymi, sprawami. Miała rację. Nat nie mogła przestać myśleć o nadchodzącym dniu. Fakt, że Tiara przydzieliła jej brata do Gryffindoru, i te jego wesołe krzyki: _Jupi! Jestem Gryfonem! Nananana! _oraz wiadomość Dumbledore'a o nadchodzących wyzwaniach pozwoliła jej skreślić dwa punkty z listy zmartwień. Jednak w umyśle dziewczyny wciąż rozbrzmiewała jedna myśl:

_Co jeśli znowu mnie nie zauważy, znowu prześlizgnie się po mojej twarzy, jakbym była niewidzialna? _

Nikt, nawet Kathleen, nie wiedział o fatalnym zauroczeniu Nathalie. Dziewczyna była w nim zakochana od czwartej klasy, a mowa tu o niejakim Danielu Whittonie. Chłopak również był Gryfonem, lecz to bynajmniej nie ułatwiało Nat zdobycia się na odwagę, by z nim porozmawiać.

Jak wszyscy świetnie wiedzą, jedną z cech, które są cenione przez dom Nathalie, jest odwaga. Dziewczyna nie była tchórzem, Boże broń! Była tylko nieprzeciętnie nieśmiała. Znajomość z Katie również nie zaczęła się z jej inicjatywy. Właściwie to był przypadek, no bo jak inaczej nazwać incydent, w którym Ślizgonka z impetem wpada na Gryfonkę, rozbijając przy okazji flakonik atramentu? Mówiąc dobitniej, Nathalie miała problem z nawiązywaniem kontaktu. Prędzej zmierzyłaby się z Dementorem, niż zagadała do obiektu swych westchnień. Dlatego też dziewczyna czekała już kilka lat, w nadziei, że Daniel nareszcie zwróci na nią uwagę.  
>Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, lecz Nat nie mogła spać, a leżenie i zadręczanie się zaczęło ją irytować. Zwlokła się po cichu z łóżka. Pomału przyszykowała się na nadchodzący dzień.<p>

_Plan na dziś, _pomyślała, _wstać, wziąć się w garść, przeżyć._

Nikt się jeszcze nie obudził, a na śniadanie było za wcześnie. Nathalie postanowiła napisać list do rodziców. Usiadła przy stoliku w pokoju wspólnym i wzięła się do roboty. Napisała, że Phillipa przydzielono do Gryffindoru, że tęskni za domem, że plan jest w porządku i obiecuje się więcej uczyć.  
>Mimo wielu wad, Nat kochała mamę i tatę. Nie chciała, żeby się martwili, więc nie zawsze mówiła im prawdę.<br>Dziewczyna usłyszała szmery dobiegające z dormitoriów. Nat wolała uniknąć męczących ją pytań o wakacje, więc udała się na śniadanie. Siedząc przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, Nathalie wypatrywała Kat. Nigdzie jej nie widziała.

_Pewnie znowu zaspała i się spóźni, świetnie. _

Dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko udać się na Transmutację w towarzystwie Leny Bloom, z którą dzieliła sypialnię. W drodze do klasy, Nat spostrzegła kątem oka Daniela. Automatycznie się zarumieniła, a jej dłonie stały się zimne niczym lód. Wszystkie panny chichotały na jego widok, był taki przystojny. Wysoki i szczupły, miał ciemnobrązowe, prawie czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami. Nathalie westchnęła cicho i ruszyła w stronę swej ławki.

McGonagall wyglądała bardziej poważnie i sztywno niż zwykle. _Oho, zaraz się zacznie. _Po porażającej przemowie o tym, jak to powinni się uczyć, gdyż ich przyszłość zależy od wyników owutemów i całej reszcie, uczniowie przystąpili to standardowej transmutacji.  
>Nathalie lubiła ten przedmiot, w przeciwieństwie do eliksirów. Brrr.<p>

_Jak Kat mogła je kochać?_

- Pst, Nat – szepnęła Lena.

Blanc poczekała aż nauczycielka się odwróci i spojrzała na koleżankę.

- Co?

- Daniel się na ciebie gapi. Zrobiłaś mu coś?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała, jąkając się.

Gapił się na nią! Nathalie nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Myślała, że nie wie o jej istnieniu. _A może mam jakąś plamę, dziurę, kołtun na włosach? Może ktoś przykleił mi coś do pleców? _Część mózgu odpowiedzialna za zamartwianie się wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Nat przez resztę dnia była zmieszana i zestresowana.

Po tym jak Carl zamienił swą lewą dłoń w mackę ośmiornicy, po odtransportowaniu go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i drzemce na Historii Magii, Blanc biegła w stronę lochów, na eliksiry. Niestety, nie zauważyła przechodzącej Puchonki i z impetem zderzyła się z nią.

- Przepraszam – wydukała.

- Nic się nie stało. To moja wina, nie powinnam tu stać – dziewczyna wzięła winę na siebie.

_Dlaczego? Bycie Puchonem zobowiązuje, a niektórzy po prostu przesadzają.  
><em>  
>Nathalie otrzepała się i ruszyła na dół, wiedząc, że Katie pewnie na nią czeka. <em>Nic jej nie będzie, jeśli to ja raz się spóźnię, <em>pomyślała z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

***złączenie perspektyw ***

_Zabiję kolejnego odważnego, który zaśmieje się na mój widok._

Wpatrywała się z uporem w ścianę naprzeciw.

_Gdzie ona jest? Ten dzień coraz bardziej mi udowadnia, że życie mi nie sprzyja, _pomyślała pesymistycznie optymistyczna Kathleen.

Nathalie zbiegła po schodach z prędkością światła. Przepchnęła się przez grupę Ślizgonów, którzy zasyczeli na jej widok. Szukała Kat i gdy w końcu ją znalazła, automatycznie powiedziała:

- Na brodę Merlina! Co ty masz na czole?

Kathleen zmierzyła przyjaciółkę ponurym wzrokiem.

- Nigdy nie ufaj jabłkom - powiedziała z nutką goryczy. - Te stworzenia są nieobliczalne - ściągnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Cóż, nigdy za nimi nie przepadałam - zaśmiała się Nat. - Brrr, dlaczego musimy mieć podwójne eliksiry? Cóż za potwór to wymyślił?! - krzyknęła, spoglądając na sufit, jakby ktoś wypisał na nim odpowiedź.

Katie zdusiła parsknięcie, gdy zza pleców Nathalie rozległ się zimny głos.

- Ten sam, który właśnie odejmuje pięć punktów Gryffindorowi za niewłaściwe zachowanie, panno Blanc. Jeśli uważa pani, że poziom owutemów przekracza pani możliwości, polecam dołączyć do kolegów z Gryffindoru, którzy postanowili zignorować wagę przedmiotu, jakim są Eliksiry - Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i Postrach Hogwartu, wbił swoje spojrzenie w młodą Gryfonkę. Minął ją bez słowa i otworzył drzwi klasy, obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem przygnębionych Gryfonów.

Katie spojrzała na Nathalie.  
>- Cóż. Ma dobry humor. Zazwyczaj odejmuje dziesięć - powiedziała, uśmiechając się pocieszająco.<p>

- Świetnie - burknęła pod nosem Nat. - Następnym razem ostrzeż mnie, proszę, gdy go zauważysz, okay? - powiedziała znużonym głosem. - Powinnam się przyzwyczaić. Facet zwyczajnie mnie nie lubi, nie trawi.

- Nie zauważyłam go! - odpowiedziała Kat, wchodząc do klasy. - Ale nie martw się, to nie tak, że ciebie nie lubi. On ogólnie nikogo nie lubi. Ślizgonów toleruje, bo musi, na tym się kończy - powiedziała cicho, gdy zajęły swoje miejsca.  
>W środku unosił się stęchły zapach lat warzenia eliksirów, podejrzanych ingrediencji, porażki, łez i wilgoci.<p>

Snape wyglądał dziś bardziej złowrogo niż zwykle. Nathalie czuła, że szykuje się sporo pracy, więc spięła swe długie złotobrązowe włosy ołówkiem. Czuła się jak ofiara czekająca na kata.

_Co tym razem wymyślił nasz kochany Mistrz Eliksirów, by uprzykrzyć nam życie?  
><em>  
>Snape powiódł wzrokiem po klasie. Wyglądał, jak myśliwy, oceniający zdobycz. Nie jednego mogło przyprawić to o dreszcz. Jednak siódmoroczni już zdążyli zaakceptować ich nieszczęsny byt podczas eliksirów. Zostali tylko wytrwali, którzy postanowili zdawać testy z owego przedmiotu. Złączono wszystkie domy.<br>Więc Krukoni czekali z przygotowanymi pergaminami, Gryfoni spoglądali na profesora spod łba, Ślizgoni rzucali szydercze uśmieszki, a Puchoni modlili się o koniec zajęć.

- Jeśli dotarliście do tego poziomu, - zaczął Snape beznamiętnym głosem - to znak, że powinniście mieć coś w głowach. Więcej niż coś. Być może będzie z was w przyszłości pożytek - ponownie powiódł wzrokiem po klasie. - Choć raczej nie. Zaczynamy poziom owutemów. Pracujcie ciężko i używajcie mózgów, przynajmniej w tej klasie, a nic nikomu się nie stanie. Zawiedźcie, a opuścicie te zajęcia i prawdopodobnie stracicie jedną kończynę. Lub dwie - na jego ustach zaigrał szyderczy uśmiech.  
>- Instrukcje! - powiedział głośno, stukając różdżką w tablicę, na której pojawił się ciąg liter, nabazgrolonych kredą. - Dwie godziny, pod koniec zajęć sprawdzam wasze efekty. Nie ma przerwy.<p>

Uczniowie znali zbyt dobrze profesora, by wydać cisnący się na usta jęk niezadowolenia. - Ale... - wszyscy zamarli. Nigdy nie było żadnego "ale". - W tym roku zrobimy to trochę inaczej. W tej klasie nie ma miejsca na brak kompetencji. Jeśli sami nie potraficie czegoś zrobić, nie macie czego tutaj szukać. Partnerzy są do wykonania swojej części, nie do naprawiania szkód wyrządzonych przez nieudolnych nieuków - warknął. - To ja tym razem dobieram was w pary. Wasz partner będzie wam towarzyszył przez resztę roku lub do momentu, do którego sobie zażyczę - zastukał palcem w biurko. - McCason z Blurtes. Mason i Denne. Henebury z Cormierem. Blanc i Whitton. Broom z Everette - zostały trzy osoby do przydzielenia.

Katie spojrzała na pozostałą dwójkę z rozpaczą. Denis Sanesburry albo Caspian Mystere. Być między Avadą a Kedavrą.  
>- Malice, dołącz do jednego z pozostałych - Snape machnął ręką. Kat była pewna, że dostała wybór, ponieważ każdy unieszczęśliwiał ją w ten sam sposób.<br>Spojrzała na Nathalie.

- Ten dzień powinien już się skończyć. Za każdym razem, gdy myślę, że gorzej być nie może, JEST GORZEJ - syknęła, gdy uczniowie zaczęli przenosić się do swoich partnerów. Katie miała wrażenie, że zacznie płakać.

***perspektywa Nathalie***

Nathalie cała zesztywniała, krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy, wiecznie zimne dłonie stały się jeszcze chłodniejsze. Myślała, że zaraz zemdleje.

_Dlaczego nie mógł przydzielić mnie do Katie? CZEMU?!_

- Blanc, czekasz na zaproszenie? Rusz się i usiądź koło Whittona. Dwóch Gryfonów ma umysł prawie całego ucznia, zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie - Snape powiedział z nieukrywaną niechęcią.  
>Nathalie wstała i powoli powlokła się w stronę ławki kolegi. Jakby tego było mało, potknęła się o własną nogę. Zaczęła machać rękami, by utrzymać równowagę. Uchroniła się przed upadkiem, lecz mocno uderzyła się w biodro o kant stołu. Snape wydał ciche prychnięcie. <em>Chcę umrzeć. Definitywnie i nieodwołalnie. <em>Nat zajęła miejsce obok swego nowego partnera.

- Nic ci nie jest? Mocno się uderzyłaś? - zapytał, a z jego tonu można było wywnioskować, że naprawdę się zmartwił.

- W porządku, często się potykam. Chyba nabrałam wprawy. - _Dlaczego to powiedziałam? Pomyśli, że jestem niezdarą._

***perspektywa Kathleen***

Katie postanowiła, że gdy ten horror dobiegnie końca, pójdzie do swojego dormitorium, usiądzie na łóżku, zwinie się w kulkę i będzie wegetować. Życie i tak straciło sens.  
>Ślizgonka spojrzała na dwóch chłopaków.<br>_  
>Wybierz śmierć, albo śmierć, <em>mruknęła ponuro.

Albo Denis, którego głupota powinna otrzymać nową skalę mierzenia, albo Caspian, który poza tym, że ma na imię Caspian, co już jest powodem do względnej niechęci, jest chodzącym uosobieniem arogancji, złośliwości i tragedii ludzkiej. Mówiąc krócej: jest dupkiem.  
>Katie zmarszczyła brwi.<p>

_Denis też jest dupkiem. Tyle że on na dodatek gubi drogę do moich oczu._

Katie westchnęła ciężko. Chwyciła swoją torbę i z miną cierpiętnika zajęła miejsce przy Caspianie Mystere, nie racząc go bodaj spojrzeniem.  
>Za sobą usłyszała pokrzywdzone "Eeej!" Denisa.<br>To była jedyna pociecha w ciągu tego dnia.

- Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła się oprzeć - powiedział Mystere z uśmieszkiem wyższości.

- Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że szczerze nie znoszę tego Puchona. Ty przynajmniej rozumiesz, gdy cię obrażam - odpowiedziała, wpatrując się uparcie w przybrudzony blat ławki, _ktoś chyba dawno nie miał szlabanu._  
><em><br>- _Tsk, co tak ostro, Malice, co tak ostro? - zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Jestem pewien, że będziemy się świetnie bawić - powiedział, obejmując ją ramieniem. - Po prostu postaraj się nie wysadzić nas w powietrze - uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
>Katie zacisnęła zęby. <em>Nie możesz go zabić. Nie możesz. Azkaban nie sprzyja czarodziejom, pamiętaj. <em>Zmarszczyła czoło w wyrazie rozpaczy.

- Twoja plamka na czole wygląda teraz na bardzo smutną plamkę - powiedział Mystere z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Och... zajmij się sobą, Mystere i swoimi plamkami! - warknęła Katie. Zapadła cisza, podczas której obydwoje zaczęli czytać instrukcje Snape'a.

- Ja nie mam plamki - powiedział Caspian.

Kat zrobiła wszystko, by nie uderzyć głową w blat.  
><em>Zabierzcie mnie stąd.<em>

** *perspektywa Nathalie***

Na tablicy widniały składniki oraz przepis na Eliksir Postarzający. Zważając na nazwę, przeznaczenie i Snape'a, to nie mogła być łatwa do przyrządzenia mikstura.

- Świetnie - mruknęła Nathalie.

- Hm? - Daniel wydawał się być zamyślony. _Ciekawe, o czym tak duma._  
><em><br>- _Wiesz, Eliksiry to raczej nie jest mój ulubiony przedmiot. Nie wiem, jakim cudem zdałam - Nat zastanowiła się chwilę - Nie, jednak wiem. Snape mnie przepuścił, bo nie chciał spędzić kolejnego roku w towarzystwie mej skromnej osoby.  
>Daniel zaśmiał się krótko.<p>

- Powinniśmy wziąć się do roboty. Pokroisz te ingrediencje?

- Jasne.

Rozcinając, siekając i wykonując czynności tego typu, Nathalie spoglądała kątem oka na swego partnera. Wydawał się jej lekko speszony. _A może on jest onieśmielony przez moje towarzystwo? _Nat pokręciła głową. _Nie, to niemożliwe. Pewnie żałuje, że Snape nie przydzielił go do jakiejś innej dziewczyny..._

- I co o tym sądzisz? Nathalie? - jego ciepły baryton wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Hę?

Daniel wyszczerzył zęby. _Ten jego uśmiech!_  
><em>- <em>Nie radzimy sobie za dobrze na eliksirach... - zaczął.

- Jesteśmy beznadziejni - przerwała mu Nat, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Tak, racja. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się razem pouczyć. No wiesz, w bibliotece albo w pokoju wspólnym. Co ty na to?  
>Nat była w szoku. Myślała, że nie uda jej się wydusić ani słowa.<p>

- Pewnie - wydukała cicho.

- Serio? - Chłopak wydawał się zdziwiony. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. - To super. Znajdę cię później, to się umówimy.  
>Nathalie nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek to przyzna, ale była wdzięczna Snape'owi. Bardzo wdzięczna.<p>

** *perspektywa Kathleen***

Katie i Caspian patrzeli na siebie w milczeniu, czekając, jak drapieżnicy, na pierwszy krok ofiary.  
>Kat, znając upartość chłopaka, uznała, że nie warto przypłacić swojej dumy T z eliksirów i odezwała się pierwsza.<p>

- Eliksir Postarzający - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

- Eliksir Postarzający - potwierdził chłopak.

- Trzeba iść po składniki.

- Faktycznie.

- Może pójdź po nie?

- A może ty powinnaś to zrobić?

- Oddaję tobie ten zaszczyt, zagrzeję wodę - Kat powiedziała stanowczo.

- Ja zagrzeję wodę - powiedział wyzywająco, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Katie z nieludzkim wysiłkiem opanowała wybuch. Ślizgon patrzył na nią z góry. _Dlaczego natura poskąpiła mi centymetrów? I dlaczego obdarzyła go takim wzrostem?,_warknęła w myślach.

- Jak chcesz - wymamrotała i poszła do szafki z ingrediencjami. Łapała na wyczucie potrzebne składniki, przeklinając w myślach aroganckiego Ślizgona.  
><em><br>Mógłby chociaż udawać, że nie jest podły. Głupia polityka Ślizgonów. "Gardzisz, więc wzgardzaj otwarcie"._

Z westchnięciem wróciła do ławki i odłożyła przyniesione rzeczy. Woda w kociołku już bulgotała.

- Posiekaj korzeń waleriany, zrobię nalewkę z syropu ciemiernika czarnego - mruknęła, sięgając po mniejsze naczynie.

- Nie jesteś upoważniona do wydawania rozkazów - prychnął chłopak.  
>Kat westchnęła. To nie mogło być łatwe.<br>Caspian Mystere zawsze był nieznośny. Czystokrwisty, z dobrego domu, wyznawca "czystości" wśród czarodziei. Uważał się za lepszego i uwielbiał dawać o tym znać. Przytyki, złośliwość i docinki były jego drugą naturą, którą wykorzystywał bez skrępowania. Szczególnie, gdy udało mu się skonfrontować z Katie. Półkrwi przyjaciółką Gryfonki.  
>Kat wywróciła oczami.<p>

- Po prostu uwarzmy ten eliksir, okej? Jeśli siekanie korzenia uwłacza twojej czci, to zajmij się czymś innym - westchnęła dziewczyna.  
>Tamten sięgnął po rogowatego ślimaka i zaczął wyciskać z niego sok.<br>I tak pracowali w ciszy.

Obydwoje, choć wszystko inne ich różniło, uwielbiali eliksiry, więc praca szła im sprawnie bez zbędnej komunikacji.  
>Gdy eliksir zaczął przybierać niebieskawy odcień, Katie sięgnęła po figi abisyńskie. Wybrała szeroki sztylet i zaczęła je siekać.<p>

- Co ty robisz? - odezwał się Caspian.

- Siekam figi - odpowiedziała spokojnie Ślizgonka.

- W instrukcji nie ma fig.

- W naszej jest.

- Zniszczysz eliksir, odłóż te figi - warknął zirytowany.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, poprawię eliksir - odpowiedziała, nie przerywając spokojnego siekania.

- Nie można łączyć fig i trzminorka, czego cię uczyli przez ostatnie lata?

- Różnie bywało - zbyła go. Uznała, że nie pozwoli, by przeklęty chłopak wszedł jej w drogę.

- Przestań, mówiłem, że masz nas nie wysadzić, ty...

- Figi będą idealne.

- Figi do błąd.

- Nasze partnerstwo to błąd.

- Wreszcie się z czymś zgadzamy! - odpowiedział jadowicie i złapał rękę dziewczyny, w której trzymała sztylet. Kat sapnęła, próbując wyrwać nadgarstek.

- Puszczaj! - syknęła.

- Odłóż nóż - chłopak zmrużył oczy. Katie szarpnęła się ponownie i spróbowała pomóc sobie drugą ręką. Co nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Caspian nieoczekiwanie puścił jej nadgarstek, a nóż nieopatrznie ześlizgnął jej się z impetem na drugą rękę. Zobaczyła krew, zanim poczuła ostry ból.

- Uciąłeś mnie! - krzyknęła podwyższonym głosem, patrząc oszołomiona na czerwoną substancję.

- Co, ja? To ty nie umiesz trzymać noża!

- To twoja wina!

- Ugh, weź coś z tym zrób, to paskudne - warknął, patrząc na jej ranę. Katie uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Czyżby brzydził cię widok krwi?

- ZAWSZE brzydził mnie widok _brudnej _krwi - odparował jadowicie.  
>Katie natychmiastowo pobladła.<br>_  
>Jak... on..., <em>z wściekłości nie mogła wykrztusić słowa.

** *perspektywa Nathalie***

Praca z Danielem coraz bardziej podobała się Nathalie. Gryfonka nie była już tak skrępowana jak na początku. Bez trudu znaleźli wspólne tematy. W dodatku okazało się, że lubią te same przedmioty: Transmutację i Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Czas uciekał tak szybko, że gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, partnerzy byli w niemałym szoku.

- To już? - zapytała z pełną niedowierzania miną.

- Chyba tak - uśmiechnął się chłopak - Pierwszy raz Eliksiry zleciały mi tak szybko. Hm, muszę lecieć, mam zajęcia na trzecim piętrze. Spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym?

- Jasne.

- Dobrze.

- Okay.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wybiegł z klasy, machając jej na pożegnanie. Nathalie cicho westchnęła. _Nie wierzę w swoje szczęście, nie wierzę. _Z błogiego zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Snape'a.

- Blanc, może byś się na coś przydała i zaprowadziła Malice do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? - nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku. - Z niej, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, będzie jakiś pożytek.  
>Nat doskoczyła do Katie w trzy sekundy.<p>

- Co, do Trzminorka, się wydarzyło? Ty krwawisz! O mój Sfinksie, musimy szybko iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bo się wykrwawisz! - krzyczała zdenerwowana Nat.

***złączenie perspektyw***

- Będę żyła - wycedziła przez zęby Kat, nadal wpatrując się w drzwi, przez które wyszedł bez słowa Mystere.  
>Gniew nadal w niej grał. Do tego stopnia, że prawie nie przejmowała się swoją ręką. Prawie.<br>Przycisnęła ją do szaty, by powstrzymać krwawienie. I tak jej ubrania były zaplamione. Westchnęła, drugą ręką łapiąc torbę.

- Chodźmy, okay? - mruknęła, zmierzając w stronę drzwi.

- Wnioskuję, że tym razem Eliksiry podobały się mnie - Nat powiedziała, chowając uśmiech, gdyż bała się wybuchu Kat, która przypominała tykającą bombę.  
>Katie wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Bezskutecznie.<p>

- Nathalie? - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Kiedy trafię do Azkabanu, będziesz mnie odwiedzać? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

- Właśnie, jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, więc pewnie ci pomogę... ukryć ciało, czy coś w tym stylu i skończymy w jednej celi - odpowiedziała Gryfonka ze śmiechem. Nawet rozcięta ręka Katie nie mogła zepsuć jej humoru. _Jakoś ją zszyją, _pomyślała.

Katie pokiwała głową, jakby rozważała na poważnie ten pomysł.

- To by stworzyło pewne problemy ze zdaniem owutemów - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi. - Ale warte rozpatrzenia - zacisnęła usta.  
>Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę z jej uszu zacznie wylatywać para. Czuła, że jej mózg jest przegrzany. - I jak twój eliksir? Jesteś z kimś, kto nie jest aroganckim dupkiem bez honoru i ambicji? - zapytała, nadal mając przed oczami kpiący uśmieszek Ślizgona.<br>_  
>Niech go Bazyliszek pożre, <em>pomyślała z wściekłością.

Nathalie zaczerwieniła się automatycznie, była pewna, że nie ujdzie to uwadze Ślizgonki.

- Tak. To znaczy nie. Czekaj, co? - nie mogła zebrać myśli.

Katie przyjrzała się jej.

- Czyli jednak nie arogancki dupek bez honoru i ambicji - uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. - Do twarzy ci w czerwonym - wyszczerzyła się, postanawiając zagłuszyć gniew i przechować jego zapas dla Caspiana Mystere.

- No jasne! Przecież jestem w Gryffindorze - zaśmiała się nieco bardziej odprężona - Moim partnerem jest Daniel Whitton. Nie, nie jest aroganckim dupkiem bez honoru i ambicji.

- Czyli już jest obiektem godnym uwagi - pokiwała głową Kathleen. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzało, gdy się dowie, że przyjaciółka jego partnerki jest mordercą. Nie chciałabym tym zepsuć waszej współpracy - powiedziała poważnie, zauważając drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Oj tam zaraz mordercą. Ja tylko pomogę ukryć ciało, pamiętasz? - po chwili Nathalie dodała - A tak na poważnie, Snape cię zrobił w Gumochłona. Byłaś między Avada a Kedavrą. - Nat spojrzała na sufit w zadumaniu - Też bym chyba wybrała Caspiana. No wiesz, tylko nie Denis.

- To, co teraz powiem, może zabrzmieć jak szaleństwo i może być efektem ubytku krwi, ale poważnie rozważam przeniesienie się do Denisa. Może jeśli go zwiążę na czas zajęć, to nikt nie ucierpi, a ja w spokoju będę mogła pracować. Snape by nie zauważył. Denis i tak wygląda jak spetryfikowany Gumochłon - zmarszczyła brwi. - Ewentualnie dołożę Snape'a na moją listę "do zabicia". To też mogłoby rozwiązać sprawę.

- Co do Snape'a, chętnie pomogę - Nathalie wyobraziła sobie tę sytuację i na jej twarz wkradł się złośliwy uśmieszek - Zastanów się, Denis to porażka. Jest gorszy ode mnie. Dodatkowo, mogę się założyć, że znowu zgubi drogę do twych oczu - Nat zamrugała powiekami z głupawą miną.

- Dobrze, przekonałaś mnie. Podobno głupota jest zaraźliwa, a ja nie chcę ryzykować nabawieniem się jej od Denisa. Leczenie musi być bolesne - powiedziała Katie, krzywiąc się. - Choć przebywanie w pobliżu Mystere'a też jest bolesne. Między Avadą a Kedavrą, dosłownie - spojrzała na rozcięcie i pokiwała smętnie głową, gdy dotarły do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
>Pani Pomfrey powitała dziewczęta krzykiem:<p>

- Na brodę Merlina! Kathleen Malice, co się stało? Pokaż no mi tę rękę. Nie jest źle, rana nie jest głęboka. Zaraz coś wymyślimy.  
>Katie uśmiechnęła się lekko.<p>

- Też tak sądzę - Kat poczekała, aż Pani Pomfrey zniknie, w poszukiwaniu preparatów leczniczych. - Ona wymyśli jak naprawić mi rękę, a ja wymyślę, jak urządzić Caspianowi małe piekło na ziemi - powiedziała, unosząc brwi z zadowoleniem.

- Służę pomocą, przecież wiesz. Zawsze i wszędzie. Co zrobimy, jak twoja ręka stanie się zdatna do użytku?  
>Kathleen zamyśliła się.<p>

- Potrzebuję czasu. I muszę zrobić wywiad. I przede wszystkim mam do spełnienia dwa cele: sprawić, że lekcje eliksirów nie będą cotygodniowym piekłem i sprawić, że Mystere będzie cierpiał. Co można upiec na jednym ogniu - wyszczerzyła się. - Bardzo destrukcyjnym ogniu.

- Och, zapomniałam. Umówiłam się z Danielem w pokoju wspólnym - Nat zastanawiała się nad czymś przez chwilę - Pożyczysz mi swoje notatki z eliksirów? Albo mózg, to by było lepsze - Kat spojrzała na nią pytająco - Chcemy się pouczyć, okay? Nic więcej, po prostu miło by było zdać. Tak sądzę.  
>Kat uniosła brwi.<p>

- Pouczyć się? - uśmiechnęła się znacząco. - Więc mam nadzieję, że usłyszę trochę o... rezultatach tej nauki - wyszczerzyła się. - Notatki są twoje, ale mózgu potrzebuję. Jeszcze. Ktoś zasłużył na zemstę, a na mnie spadł przykry obowiązek wykonania jej - uśmiechnęła się diabelsko. Budził się w niej wewnętrzny Ślizgon.

- Uświadomiłam sobie, że nie wiem, czy Phillip przeżył dzisiejszy dzień. Powinnam go znaleźć, nie sądzisz? - zapytała - A no i dzięki ci za twą łaskawość i miłosierdzie. Gdzie masz te notatki?

- Znaj mą dobrą wolę, są w mojej torbie - zaśmiała się Kathleen. - I idę o zakład, że ten chłopak już zdążył zjednać sobie nauczycieli i zarobić szlaban. Ma do tego talent - uśmiechnęła się. W tym momencie weszła pani Pomfrey.

- No, pokaż tę swoją rękę. Odrobina dyptamu i nie będzie śladu po rozcięciu.

- Dziękuję bardzo - powiedziała Kat. - I... um... pani Pomfrey... czy ma pani może pomysł, jak.. hm. Czy wie pani, jak pozbyć się tej turkusowej plamy z mojego czoła? Bo przysięgam, nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek powstała na to moda.


	4. To oznacza wojnę

**Oto kolejny rozdział, pełen Kathleen i Nathalie! Dziewczyny się rozkręcają!**

**Przed rozpoczęciem: bardzo dziękujemy za pierwsze komentarze, uwagi i wskazówki, błędy będziemy korygować tak długo, aż nauczymy się ich nie robić, a do tej pory: jesteśmy niezmiernie wdzięczne za ich wskazywanie ; )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*5 września, z perspektywy Nathalie *<strong>

Następnych kilka dni minęło w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie (oprócz historii magii, ten przedmiot nigdy, przenigdy nie mijał szybko). Nat dzieliła swój czas między zajęcia, naukę, Katie, brata. Nie posiadała ani chwili wolnego, obawiała się, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. W piątek po lekcjach prezentowała się jak chodzący zombie.

- Wyglądasz jak po spotkaniu z Dementorem – pocieszająco zauważyła Lena.

- Skąd wiesz, że z nim nie walczyłam? Może tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz, hę? Może to iluzja?

– Nathalie ziewnęła głęboko – Jestem wykończona. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to umrzemy przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

- Ha. Ha. Zabawne, jak zwykle – Lena popatrzyła na dziewczynę z politowaniem. Cóż, tylko Kat rozumiała poczucie humoru Nat. Albo śmiała się z grzeczności, co jest mało prawdopodobne. Slytherin. – Skończyłaś już ten referat na Zaklęcia?

- Masz rację, twój żart jest lepszy. Czy skończyłam referat na Zaklęcia? Naprawdę się uśmiałam.

Lena spojrzała na nią pytająco, ledwo poskramiając szeroki uśmiech.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Tak, tak, nawet nie zaczęłam. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że nie lubię bibliotekarki. Jest niemiła i w ogóle brr– Nat rzuciła obronnym tonem.

- Panno Blanc, czy pani naprawdę nie zamierza zdać owutemów? Chce pani być bezdomna? A może chce pani zejść na złą drogę? – powiedziała koleżanka, idealnie naśladując głos jednej z nauczycielek. – Jak pani uważa? Cela w Azkabanie czeka.

Nathalie nie wytrzymała i wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

- Jedna niezrobiona praca domowa i już Azkaban? Chyba zacznę się uczyć - po chwili dodała, - a tak na poważnie, to może zechciałabyś mi pomóc albo napisać za mnie? Proszę – Gryfonka spojrzała na  
>koleżankę wzrokiem szczeniaczka – Proszę, proszę, proszę.<p>

- Won! – Lena krzyknęła, wskazując na drzwi.

- Zawsze warto spróbować, nie? – Nat ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Stanęła w drzwiach, odwróciła się i dodała – Jak to mawia Katie: jesteś na mojej liście.

Nathalie lubiła się przekomarzać, ale tym razem wiedziała, że powinna zabrać się do pracy. Referat nie należał do najłatwiejszych, a miło by było dostać dobrą albo przynajmniej przyzwoitą ocenę. Po głośnym westchnięciu Nat ruszyła schodami w stronę biblioteki. Idąc, rozmyślała o nauce eliksirów z Danielem. Owe spotkanie zawierało mało nauki i mało eliksirów. Głównie rozmawiali i było naprawdę miło.

W zamyśleniu dziewczyna wpadła z impetem na jakiegoś przechodzącego ucznia.

- Jak śmiesz! – Vincent Dummheit, wierny pomagier i pospolity potakiwacz Caspiana Mystere'a, bardziej krzyknął niż zapytał.

- No widzisz, bywa – pierwotnie Nat zamierzała przeprosić, ale, cóż, wkurzył ją.

- Oduczę cię panoszenia się bezmyślnie po szkole – chłopak wyszeptał, prawie wysyczał przez zaciśnięte usta. – Furnunculus!

Tylko wrodzony refleks i lata spędzone w Hogwarcie pozwoliły Nathalie uniknąć zaklęcia i odbić je w przeciwnika. Vincent nie miał tyle szczęścia, zdolności tym bardziej i nie udało mu się umknąć. Już po chwili twarz chłopaka pokryła się białymi krostami i wielkimi bąblami, które prawdopodobnie bardzo piekły.

- No, no Dummheit, to czego chciałeś mnie oduczyć, co? – Nathalie patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Nieoczekiwanie Ślizgon zaczął płakać – Serio? Rozpłakałeś się jak małe dziecko? Nie wierzę.

Nagle za plecami dziewczyny rozległ się ten głos. Głos, który niejednego przyprawia o dreszcze. Głos, który powoduje koszmary u uczniów.

- Napastowanie niewinnych uczniów, czary w korytarzu, łamanie wszelkich zasad i puszenie się swoją niesłuszną chwałą, jakie to typowe dla Gryffindoru. Masz coś do dodania, Blanc?

- Ale profesorze, to on zaczął! Ja tylko odparłam atak! To niesprawiedliwe!

- Sprawiedliwość nie jest pierwszą potrzebą dzisiejszego świata, panno Blanc, im szybciej to pojmiesz, tym więcej szans, że zmądrzejesz. To nadal niewiele, ale powinniśmy dołożyć wszelkich starań, prawda? Na przykład podczas szlabanu. W środę po południu przez dwa tygodnie. A w ramach pouczenia, czuję się w obowiązku odjąć Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów. Oczekuję także, że pan Dummheit otrzyma należyte przeprosiny - wbił w nią zimne spojrzenie. - Miłego dnia - powiedział głosem przesyconym ironią i odszedł, łopocząc czarnymi szatami.

Nathalie stała jak wmurowana. Jeśli wcześniej była wkurzona, to teraz jej zdenerwowanie osiągało apogeum.

- Ty wredna, mała kupko żałosności – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby – Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, zobaczysz – i pobiegła w stronę biblioteki, świadoma, że i tak nie uda się jej skupić na nauce.

Nathalie wpadła do pomieszczenia jak poparzona z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że to dlatego wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi, a bibliotekarka nie pisnęła nawet słowa.

Dziewczyna wybrała na oślep kilka książek, które bardziej przypominały cegły niż podręczniki, usiadła przy stoliku w kącie, a swą ciężką torbę rzuciła na siedzenie obok. Nie miała teraz ochoty na towarzystwo. Miała dość. Jej ostatni rok nawet odrobinę nie przypominał tego, co sobie wyobrażała. Najwyraźniej jej marzenia zaliczały się do grupy fantazji, których nijak nie da się spełnić. Dobijało ją to jeszcze mocniej.

Nat często popadała w melancholię i często też przesadzała, lecz z jej punktu widzenia życie traciło swój sens z dnia na dzień. Próbowała się skupić, ale jakoś jej nie wychodziło. Siedziała w ciszy przez godzinę, powoli uświadamiając sobie, że chęć nauki w piątek po lekcjach, to zły pomysł. Definitywnie zły. Nadal podminowana, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia, ściskając w ręku kawałek pokreślonego pergaminu.

_Wrócę do pokoju, zakopię się pod poduszkami i nigdy nie wyjdę._

Cóż, ten piątek nie należał do najbardziej udanych dni Nat. Na nieszczęście, dziewczyna natknęła się na Denisa. _O mój Hipogryfie! Tylko nie on._

- Witaj, piękna – wydyszał Puchon, zmęczony wspinaczką po schodach. Chciał unieść jedną brew, by wyglądać bardziej tajemniczo, ale jak zwykle mu nie wyszło i wyglądał śmiesznie.

- Cześć.

- Może masz ochotę na małe rendez -vous? – powiedział z nieukrywaną pewnością siebie.

Tak, jakby każda dziewczyna marzyła o randce z największą fajtłapą w szkole.

- Z kim? – Nathalie zapytała z uśmiechem nr 3 na twarzy. Wiedziała, że zbije go tym z tropu i nie myliła się.

- No, no ze mną – na czole chłopaka pojawiły się poziome zmarszczki. Pewnie szukał kolejnego tekstu na podryw. – Twoje oczy… ten… tego… no wiesz. To jak będzie? – próbował oprzeć się jedną ręką o ścianę i prawie się zabił, gdyż źle wymierzył odległość.

- To o oczach już słyszałam. Mogłeś się bardziej postarać – Nat spojrzała na niego z przyganą. – A teraz pozwól, że udam się do siebie – Gryfonka wymaszerowała, zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego chłopaka, którego twarz wyrażała jedno zdanie: „Co się właściwie stało?"

Nathalie liczyła na chwilę spokoju w pokoju wspólnym, co było błędem. Tam prawie nigdy nie było spokojnie.

- O! Nat, chodź, jemy fasolki wszystkich smaków! Greg trafił na śledziową, serio. Teraz poszedł wymiotować. Chodź! – jeden z Gryfonów powiedział podekscytowanym tonem.

Cóż, Nathalie nie mogła przepuścić tak pysznej zabawy, więc dołączyła do nich. Po kilku fasolkach: chili, brudne skarpety, masło orzechowe i rzadko spotykanej truskawce dziewczyna miała dosyć.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i ujrzała Phillipa, który siedział sam w kącie. Podeszła do niego i zapytała:

- Cześć braciszku, wszystko w porządku?

- Nie bardzo. Nikt mi nie powiedział, że będzie tak dużo nauki. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, to nie cieszyłbym się tak bardzo z wyjazdu do szkoły – chłopczyk podparł dłońmi głowę.

_Co ty wiesz o nauce, dzieciaku? Z roku na rok będzie coraz gorzej. _Zamiast tego dziewczyna powiedziała:

- Wiesz, że jak będziesz miał jakieś problemy, to możesz przyjść do mnie? Wysilę resztki mojego mózgu i postaram się ci pomóc – rozejrzała się, tak jakby chciała sprawdzić , czy nikt nie patrzy – Zdradzę ci teraz sekret. Słuchaj uważnie. Nauka jest ważna, ale nie najważniejsza. Najistotniejsi są przyjaciele a szkoła to dobre miejsce, by zacząć ich szukać.

- Na razie mam tylko jednego przyjaciela – wyszeptał Phillip.

- Kogo? Mamę?

- Nie, głuptasie – spojrzał na nią z politowaniem – ciebie! Jesteś moją starszą siostrzyczką!

Nat czuła jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jej sercu. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że tak bardzo liczy się w oczach brata. Nie czekając długo, przytuliła go mocno, prawie łamiąc mu żebra.

- Ugh, Nat? Wiesz, że ludzie patrzą? – wydyszał chłopczyk.

- Oczywiście, że wiem! Niech patrzą – puściła go. – Masz ochotę zagrać w szachy czarodziejów?

W mgnieniu oka zrobiło się późno. Phillip, nieprzyzwyczajony do szkolnego trybu i zarywania nocy, powoli przysypiał, więc Nathalie, jak na dobrą siostrę przystało, pogoniła go spać. Sama postanowiła jeszcze trochę posiedzieć, pomilczeć, popatrzyć się na sufit, cokolwiek.

Gryfonka rozmyślała o całym zajściu z Vincentem i Snape'm. Nie rozumiała jak można być takim tchórzem, co więcej, nie chciała zrozumieć. Z każdą chwilą pewna sprawa stawała się dla niej coraz jaśniejsza. _Adrenalina. _To było to, czego brakowało w jej życiu. Po kilku wybrykach w poprzednich latach Nat miała poważną rozmowę z rodzicami i obiecała, że postara się nie robić więcej głupot.

_Powiedziałam, że się POSTARAM, prawda? Dodatkowo, moja definicja „głupot" i definicja rodziców, to zupełnie co innego. To jak północ i południe. Jak dzień i noc. _Nathalie próbowała usprawiedliwić samą siebie. _Nie zaboli ich coś, czego nie widzą._

Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała dziwny dźwięk. Było późno, czuła się wyczerpana, jej mózg nie działał prawidłowo, więc rzuciła się do ataku. Z jej różdżki błysnął snop białych iskier. Po chwili dziewczyna uzmysłowiła sobie, że jest w Wieży Gryffindoru, w pokoju wspólnym. Jedynymi osobami, które miały tu wstęp byli inni Gryfoni.

_Ups. Słabo wyszło. _

Nathalie powoli przysuwała się do miejsca, w którym powinna leżeć ofiara jej roztargnienia.

To był Daniel.

- Na brodę Merlina! Przepraszam! – wydyszała, niezdarnie pomagając mu wstać.

- Zachowaj swe zaklęcia na wrogów, okay? Przybywam w celach pokojowych – odpowiedział, pocierając głowę, która, jak przypuszczała Blanc, musiała go nieźle boleć.

- Ej, następnym razem się nie skradaj, co? Wystraszyłeś mnie, a to był odruch bezwarunkowy – Nat przybrała obronną pozę. Nie mogła wytrzymać spojrzenia jego niebieskich oczu, więc odwróciła głowę.

- Wcale się nie skradałem! Po prostu zszedłem, bo zostawiłem tu swoją książkę, ale KTOŚ mnie ogłuszył – znacząco spojrzał w jej kierunku. Droczył się z nią.

- Raz już przeprosiłam, nie licz na więcej – Nat przecząco pokręciła głową – Powinieneś mi podziękować, że nie użyłam mocniejszego zaklęcia, bo mogłam, wiesz? Nie wolno podchodzić do kogoś ukradkiem. W nocy. Gdy ten ktoś jest zmęczony. I ma zły humor. I właśnie uprzytomnił sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

- Dziękuję, że mnie nie zabiłaś – powiedział, świetnie markując wdzięczność.

- Doceniam to i mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, że mogłam to zrobić.

- Oczywiście, że mogłaś. Ja zaś mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłaś tego, bo choć trochę mnie lubisz – powiedział to, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, ale postanowiła zachować zimną krew i opanowanie.

- Jesteś moim partnerem na eliksirach. Bez ciebie nie zdam – Daniel uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Właściwie, jeśli nie weźmiemy się w garść, to z twoją pomocą, czy bez niej, nie będzie dla mnie ratunku – po chwili dodała. – Już dostałam szlaban od Snape'a. Do jasnego sfinksa! A myślałam, że w tym roku mnie pokocha i zostanę jego pupilką – to co powiedziała, było tak absurdalne, że natychmiast wybuchli śmiechem.

- Zrobiłaś już ten referat na zaklęcia? – zapytał po chwili, by podtrzymać konwersację.

- Następny! Czy wyście powariowali z tą nauką? – krzyknęła, unosząc ręce do nieba w błagalnym geście – Nawet nie zaczęłam.

- Ja rozpocząłem, ale mam opory, żeby do niego wrócić. Może spróbujemy razem? Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, nie? – uśmiechnął się tak czarująco, że Nat nie wyobrażała sobie, by odmówić.

- Dobrze, kiedy?

- Kiedy ci pasuje?

- Nie wiem. Może jutro? Ale nie rano. Naszła mnie dzika chęć, by polatać na miotle.

- Dobrze, to może po południu? – zapytał, przechylając głowę w prawą stronę.

- Dobrze.

- Dobrze.

I poszli do swoich komnat.

***6 września, z perspektywy Kathleen ***

Kathleen nie mała pojęcia, kiedy reszta tygodnia minęła, ale jednak to się stało i nadeszła błogosławiona sobota.

Minął zaledwie tydzień nauki, a weekend już wydawał się zbawieniem. Kiedy starsze roczniki mówiły "nie będziecie mieli życia na siódmym roku" ani trochę nie żartowały. Kat czuła, że jej życie powoli sprowadza się do "zwlecz się z łóżka, idź na lekcje, przeżyj, jedz, ucz się, idź spać".

Ale ten weekend miał być inny.

Ślizgoni są powszechnie znani ze swojej pamiętliwości. Tej cechy nie poskąpiono i pannie Malice, która intensywnie rozmyślała o zemście na Caspianie Mystere.

W chwili obecnej Ślizgonka skrupulatnie wertowała strony podręczników, prychając co chwila z zirytowaniem. Dobra zemsta wymagała dobrego przygotowania. Kat od samego ranka okupowała swój ulubiony stolik w bibliotece, w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Do tej pory udało jej się jedynie odrzucać pomysły.

_Mózgu, pobudka, wakacje się skończyły, czas dręczyć paskudnych kolegów!,_

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że każdy z jej konceptów był zbyt banalny. To nie mogło być tylko permanentne zmienienie koloru włosów chłopaka na turkusowy, czy dolanie mu Eliksiru Bujnego Owłosienia do soku.

Tutaj potrzebna była finezja.

- Finezja... - mruknęła do siebie. - Z finezją, finezją... skopać mu tyłek, ale finezyjnie - mamrotała do siebie, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenia pary Puchonów, którzy przeszli obok niej.

Pokręciła głową i zatrzasnęła kolejne tomiszcze. Przetarła oczy i przeciągnęła się, ziewając głęboko. - Poświęciłam dla tego paskudnika mój sobotni sen, niech niebiosa mi to wynagrodzą - jęknęła, stukając paznokciem w blat stoliku. Mówienie do siebie było oznaką, że kreatywność dziewczyny zbliżała się do granic możliwości.

_Potrzebuję inspiracji._

Z tą myślą wstała od stolika, nie kłopocząc się odniesieniem książek.

_A mówiąc inaczej: potrzebuję śniadania. _

Jedzenie zawsze dawało jej nowy zapał do złośliwości.

Katie wymaszerowała z biblioteki i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, układając w głowie plan swojego posiłku. Była na etapie rozkoszowania się wyimaginowanymi naleśnikami z czekoladą, gdy do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk, na który w ostatnich dniach była szczególnie wyczulona.

Głos Caspiana Mystere.

Katie przez ostatnie dni z pełną premedytacją ignorowała egzystencję chłopaka, jednocześnie snując w myślach zawiłe plany zemsty.

Nie to, żeby Caspian specjalnie się przejął, zważając na nie-do-końca-ciepłe relacje, jakie dzielił z Kathleen. Wiódł dalej prym jako Ślizgon Ślizgonów, co wprawiało dziewczynę w jeszcze większą złość i napełniało ją jeszcze większym zapałem do pracy.

Kat uniosła wysoko głowę i przemaszerowała obok Mystere'a, lekceważąc wybuch śmiechu, który dotarł do jej uszu, gdy tylko minęła świtę chłopaka.

Prychnęła. _Im szybciej wymyślę zemstę, tym szybciej moja dusza zazna spokoju._

Z tą myślą wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali.

Większość uczniów już zdążyła nacieszyć się śniadaniem, więc przy stołach zostali sami maruderzy. A na stołach same resztki.

_I tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje naleśniki z czekoladą, _Katie pomyślała ponuro, patrząc na ostatnie tosty.

Przy stole Slytherinu nie było zbyt wielu osób, a w każdym razie nie było wiele tych, z którymi Kat chciałaby wchodzić w jakiekolwiek interakcje. Jej wzrok powędrował ku innym domom.

Hufflepuff, _jeśli usiądę przy Puchonach, magicznym sposobem pojawi się Denis. Zawsze się pojawia. Nikt nie wie jak. Chyba wyczuwa mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi nozdrzami. Nozdrza jak radary._

Kat poniekąd była dumna, że wie, czym jest "radar". _Mugoloznawstwo, ostatecznie, nie było takim złym wyjściem. Pomyłką, ale nie taką złą. _

Gryffindor, _Nat nie ma na horyzoncie, więc stół Gryfów jak na ten moment jest terytorium zakazanym. _

Ravenclaw. Z tyłu jej głowy zadźwięczał dzwoneczek. _To jest to! Krukoni. Mam dziś humor na Krukonów, _pomyślała radośnie, podchodząc do wybranego stołu. Ku jej zadowoleniu, jedno z miejsc zajmował Nicolas Kennsey, kolega z jej rocznika.

- Witaj, cny młodzieńcze, w ten jakże olśniewający poranek, muszę przyznać, że kontent jestem z twojej kompanii - zakrzyknęła wesoło. Podobała jej się świadomość, że Krukoni potrafili doceniać żarty językowe.

Choć najwyraźniej Nicolas Kennsey nie był tego dnia w nastroju na docenianie, bo tylko spojrzał na Kathleen nieprzytomnie.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, ale cześć - powiedział zaspanym głosem. A żeby umocnić efekt, ziewnął szeroko. Kat zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

- Specjalnie dla ciebie wysilam mój mózg, mógłbyś okazać odrobinę wdzięczności - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

- To miłe, ale mogłabyś wysilać go trochę później? Jest za wcześnie na myślenie - odpowiedział z półprzymkniętymi powiekami.

Katie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Jesteś świadom, że dochodzi jedenasta, a Rowena Ravenclaw w grobie się przewraca na twoje słowa?

Nicolas pokręcił głową bez entuzjazmu.

- Spać - jęknął w odpowiedzi. Kathleen przekrzywiła głowę.

- To dopiero pierwszy tydzień szkoły. Sobota.

Krukon uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Ale to była taka dobra książka... wiesz. To miał być tylko jeden rozdział - ziewnął, - ale to taka dobra książka - położył głowę na stole i schował ją w ramionach.

Kathleen zachichotała.

- Do której czytałeś?

- To mogła być szósta. Albo siódma. Ewentualnie ósma - wymamrotał, nie unosząc wzroku.

Kat tylko skrzyżowała ręce.

- Która była tego warta? - uniosła brew.

- "Odnaleźć Patronusa" - mruknął, uśmiechając się sennie.

- Czy to nie jest o gościu, który...

- Tak, jest - przerwał jej, jednocześnie zamykając oczy. Najwyraźniej to nie był dobry poranek na rozmowę z nim. Kathleen tylko westchnęła i chwyciła tosta.

_Więc jesteśmy tylko ty i ja, _mruknęła w myślach do kawałka spieczonego chleba.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Nathalie przespała spokojnie całą noc. I ranek. Łóżko przyciągało ją magiczną siłą, jakiej nie był w stanie zrozumieć nawet najlepszy czarodziej. Serce podpowiadało jej: „śpij dalej, nie przejmuj się niczym". Tak bardzo chciała posłuchać serca, ale rozum wziął górę i w końcu zwlekła się z jedynego miejsca, w którym pragnęła teraz być.

Mogła się założyć, że nie wyglądała zbytnio reprezentacyjnie. Nie myliła się. Jej kręcone włosy przypominały bardziej ptasie gniazdo. Westchnęła głęboko i udała się do łazienki. Sięgnęła po grzebień i próbowała rozczesać tę szopę. To nie było łatwe.

_Przysięgam, że jeśli nie weźmiecie się w garść, to was zetnę. _

Groźba nie wywarła wrażenia na kołtunach. W pewnym momencie Nat pomyślała, że udało się jej pozbyć problemu, gdy nagle usłyszała głuchy trzask.

_Kiedyś miałam grzebień, _pomyślała dziewczyna.

Gryfonka spojrzała w lustro i zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Wyglądała po prostu komicznie. Z na wpół rozczesanymi włosami wróciła do pokoju, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Nic nie mogło jej zepsuć tego dnia. _Boże, chroń sobotę!_ Jak nigdy tryskała dziś optymizmem. Chciała się nim podzielić ze wszystkimi, nawet ze Ślizgonami.

Poczęła przetrząsać swój kufer, by znaleźć coś do ubrania i coś co pozwoli jej ujarzmić niesforną fryzurę. Z garderobą nie było kłopotu, gorzej z tym drugim. Po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach postanowiła pokazać się ludziom z uczesaniem o nazwie „właśnie się obudziłam", co nie mijało się z prawdą.

Schodząc po schodach, Nathalie poczuła, że zaczyna jej burczeć w brzuchu.

_Jeść. Bez jedzenia długo nie pociągnę. _

Dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz i udała się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Naprawdę dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze, nawet perspektywa szlabanu u Snape'a jej nie przeszkadzała. Wydawać by się mogło, że nic nie może jej popsuć nastroju. I wtedy na horyzoncie pojawił się Denis.

- Cześć, piękna koleżanko! Gratuluję, masz właśnie okazję, by stać się dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko koleżanką. Wiem, że nie odmówisz, spójrz tylko na to – mówiąc to, napiął mięśnie, a raczej ich brak. – No i jak?

Czy ty kiedykolwiek dasz sobie spokój, co? – Nat próbowała się opanować, była cierpliwa, ale jej wytrzymałość była na wyczerpaniu.

- Nigdy nie rezygnuję z miłości. A to jest prawdziwa miłość - po chwili dodał. - Nowa fryzura? Podoba mi się, dodaje ci charakteru – uniósł brwi.

- Ostatnio pałałeś „prawdziwą miłością" do Katie, prawda? – właściwie, to rozmowa z Denisem wydawała się Nat niezwykle zabawna. Tak łatwo dawał się wkręcać, no i nie rozumiał połowy z tego, co do niego mówiła.

_Nie popsujesz mi humoru, włosom się nie udało, więc tobie tym bardziej._

- Tak, ale bardzo mnie zraniła. Wybrała Caspiana, a nie mnie – chłopak smutno zwiesił głowę. – Może masz ochotę mnie pocieszyć? – spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Widząc jej wrogie spojrzenie, postanowił dodać: – Pamiętaj, że każda dziewczyna w tej szkole chciałaby być na twoim miejscu.

- Nie będę z tobą polemizować. Żyjemy na różnych poziomach intelektualnych, oddalonych od siebie o miliony kilometrów. Dedukując, doszłam do konkluzji, że twoje hipokryzje są efemeryczne, a twa aparycja wcale nie jest tak nadzwyczajna, jak ją malujesz. Zrozum, dalsza konwersacja jest pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek sensu – chyba mózg się jej przegrzał, nigdy nie użyła tylu mądrych słów w jednej wypowiedzi.

Tak, bywało, że spędzała sporo czasu z Krukonami.

Mina Denisa wynagradzała jej wysiłek związany z używaniem umysłu. Odwróciła się na pięcie i już zamierzała odejść, lecz Puchon krzyknął:

- Czekaj, co to znaczy polemizować? – biedny Denis nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. To było miodem na serce dziewczyny.

- Bywaj, kolego! Przemyśl, to co ci powiedziałam! – ten dzień zaczął się pysznie. Nat miała chęć podzielić się radością z przyjaciółką, więc czym prędzej pobiegła do Wielkiej Sali.

*** z perspektywy Kathleen***

Katie dalej męczyła swojego tosta. Odgryzała kawałek i kontemplowała ślad po jej zębach. Kochała soboty, ponieważ bezkarnie mogła marnować czas na tak nieproduktywne zajęcia.

Obok niej rozległo się głośne chrapnięcie. Katie roześmiała się i klepnęła swojego kolegę w ramię.

- Nicolas, nie śpij, bo cię przeklną - zaśmiała się. W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko niewyraźne mamrotanie.

Kat wywróciła oczami i w tym momencie zobaczyła zbliżającą się Nathalie, której wyraz twarzy zdecydowanie coś zwiastował.

***z perspektywy Nathalie ***

Nat rozejrzała się nerwowo po sali. Katie nie było przy stole Slytherinu. _Dziwne, _pomyślała. Szybko objęła wzrokiem resztę pomieszczenia. Po chwili namierzyła Kathleen. Dziewczyna przeżuwała tosta, który nie wyglądał zbyt apetycznie, przy stole Krukonów. Gryfonka doskoczyła do niej w dwóch skokach.

- Buu! Witaj, kochana przyjaciółko! Czy nie uważasz, że ten dzień jest wspaniały? - powiedziała śpiewnym tonem - Och, witaj Nicolasie! A raczej: dobranoc Nicolasie - zmarszczyła czoło i spojrzała pytająco na Ślizgonkę.

***złączenie perspektyw ***

- Nie wysilaj się z byciem wesołym, Nicolas dziś nie potrafi tego docenić – powiedziała Kat, kiwając głową. - Po nocach odnajduje Patronusy, rozumiesz, kiedyś musi spać - roześmiała się. Gdy nie uzyskała odzewu ze strony Krukona poczuła się lekko urażona. _Powinien docenić mój dowcip. Nawet jeśli śpi, to powinien, _żachnęła się.

- Śpij, śpij - Nathalie głaskała kolegę po głowie, próbując powstrzymać parsknięcie. - Katie, masz zły humor? Spójrz na moje włosy! - mówiąc to, wskazała na swą czuprynę. - Nieźle nie? Denisowi się podoba.

- Idźcie sobie - wymamrotał Nicolas, machając w powietrzu ręką, jakby chcąc odgonić natrętną muchę.

- Od niego dziś więcej nie wyciągniemy - westchnęła Kat i zwróciła się do Nathalie. - Sądzę, że twoje włosy idealnie oddają potrzebę buntu i odzwierciedlają niepokorną duszę, mającą przed sobą karierę, która doprowadzi do polepszenia tego świata. Aczkolwiek nie mogę powiedzieć, że mi się podoba, a tak jest, ponieważ przeraża mnie perspektywa dzielenia jakichkolwiek poglądów z Denisem - oznajmiła Kathleen ze śmiechem. Przez brak kontaktu z Nicolasem miała w sobie nadmiar słów, który miała zamiar szybko zużyć.

Nat przycisnęła dłonie do serca i udała wzruszenie.

- Wiedziałam, że ty mnie zrozumiesz. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i już zrozumiałaś, co chciałam przekazać przez moje włosy. Pamiętaj - dziewczyna uniosła palec wskazujący i zmrużyła oczy. - Włosy są zwierciadłem duszy. Kiedyś mawiało się, że są nim oczy, ale to nieprawda. Wybuchły nawet zamieszki, wiesz? Ludzie nie mogli znieść, tego, że żyli w kłamstwie.

Po chwili milczenia i wpatrywania się w przestrzeń dodała:

- Czekaj, co? Czuję się, jak Denis dzisiaj. A właśnie! Miałam się z tobą podzielić tą piękną wiadomością!

Nathalie opowiedziała Kat o jej spotkaniu z Puchonem. Cała sytuacja wydawała się jej jeszcze bardziej zabawna, gdy ją przedstawiała, więc popłakała się ze śmiechu.

Katie roześmiała się, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nie wiedziała, co przysparzało jej więcej śmiechu: głupota Denisa czy napad radości Nat. Poczuła, jak sama zaczyna mieć łzy w oczach.

- Merlinie, co z tym człowiekiem jest nie tak? To znaczy... mówisz do niego, on słucha, odpowiada, ale gdzieś po drodze to wszystko mija proces przetworzenia informacji – Ślizgonka pokręciła głową nad dolą kolegi. - Biedny. Zapewne nadal nie może się pozbierać po moim odrzuceniu - zachichotała. - Jestem potworem, ale cóż może zrobić dziewczyna, gdy ma wybierać między dwojgiem tak pociągających mężczyzn - wywróciła oczami, przekształcając uśmiech radości w grymas zniesmaczenia. - A propos pociągających mężczyzn - włożyła w te słowa wszelkie pokłady sarkazmu, jakimi dysponowała, - próbowałam znaleźć coś specjalnego dla Mystere'a, ale czuję się jak wyschnięta studnia pomysłów - westchnęła z melancholią. - Starzeję się, tracę dryg.

- Zemsta? Wchodzę w to. Ja zawsze, przecież wiesz - Nat objęła Katie. - Jestem tak obrzydliwie szczęśliwa. Brr. To podejrzane. Może ktoś mi czegoś dosypał? - Ślizgonka spiorunowała ją wzrokiem - Dobrze, dobrze. Zemsta. Tak. To musi być coś wielkiego.

- Wielkiego i finezyjnego. To musi być subtelne - Katie uniosła palec w górę, - ale miażdżące - dokończyła twardo, zaciskając uniesioną dłoń w pięść. - Spędziłam dziś cały ranek w bibliotece i nic. W głowie mam tylko pomysły godne trzeciorocznego, mam wrażenie, że cofam się w rozwoju. Myślisz, że głupota jest zaraźliwa? W końcu miałyśmy ostatnio sporo kontaktu z Denisem - zmarszczyła brwi.

- Hm - Nathalie zamyśliła się, próbując wykombinować coś mądrego - Nic. Mój mózg zmęczył się, wymyślając ripostę dla Denisa.

Głośne burknięcie brzucha przerwało burzę mózgów.

- Jestem głodna, zapomniałam - Gryfonka sięgnęła po owsiankę, która nie wyglądała zachęcająco, ale była pożywna. - Umówmy ich na randkę, w sensie Denisa i Caspiana - pokręciła głową. - Nie słuchaj mnie, jestem niedożywiona i bredzę.

Katie zamyśliła się. I natychmiast wybuchła śmiechem.

- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Co mnie przeraża, mózg nie powinien być zdolny do takich rzeczy - zachichotała. - Ich randka byłaby wyjątkowa. Przy blasku świec prześcigaliby się w swojej głupocie. Caspian lubi grać podziwianego, Denis lubi grać adoratora, są stworzeni dla siebie! - odgarnęła brązowe włosy z czoła, śmiejąc się krótko. - Choć z drugiej strony to chyba zbyt okrutne. Rozumiesz, Denis zawinił tylko głupotą, to wada wrodzona. Caspianowi oberwie się za całokształt - pokiwała stanowczo głową.

Nathalie odłożyła łyżkę na stół z głośnym stuknięciem. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i siedziała nieruchomo.

- Zniszczyłaś mój mózg i właśnie ujrzałam ich randkę oczami wyobraźni. Ble. Fuj. Fe - rozejrzała się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Oprócz śpiącego Nicolasa na horyzoncie nie było widać nikogo. Nat pochyliła się w stronę Katie. - Wyobraź sobie Caspiana w sukience. Na brodę Merlina! Mózgu, dlaczego mi to robisz?

Kathleen zamyśliła się.

- W sukience i z finezyjnym loczkiem na głowie! - roześmiała się. - I wściekle czerwonymi ustami. Nikt by nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć - zachichotała, napawając się obrazem, który podsunęła jej wyobraźnia. Westchnęła. - Caspian w sukience, o niczym innym nie marzę - otarła wyimaginowaną łezkę.

- Zawsze podejrzewałem cię o niepokojące fetysze, Malice, ale bądź łaskawa trzymać je z dala ode mnie, twój gust idzie w dobrą stronę, ale jest wypaczony - za plecami dziewczyn rozległ się kpiący głos.

Katie zacisnęła powieki. _Salazarze, dopomóż mi i spraw, żeby za mną nie stał Caspian Mystere. _

Ślizgonka odwróciła się.

Za nią stał Caspian Mystere.

I nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego.

- Moje fetysze są moją sprawą - odpowiedziała Kathleen, biorąc głęboki oddech. _Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować._

_- _Tak długo, jak nie tyczą się mnie - prychnął, przywołując na twarz arogancki uśmieszek. - Ale muszę cię zmartwić, nie masz na co liczyć.

_Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować, _Katie powtarzała dalej jak mantrę.

- Nie liczę. Numerologia jest w czwartki. Czego chcesz? - wycedziła. Tamten uniósł brew.

- Już wiem, dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałem o twoim błyskotliwym dowcipie - powiedział, a jego mina dopowiadała: _"_jego po prostu nie ma". - Snape każe nam dostarczyć Eliksir Postarzający. Zajmij się tym, w końcu to ty go zrujnowałaś - powiedział kpiąco i zanim którakolwiek z dziewczyn mogła zareagować odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Mój dowcip jest bardzo błyskotliwy i sam się zajmij eliksirem! - wrzasnęła za nim, podrywając się z miejsca i jednocześnie zwracając uwagę wszystkich, którzy ostali się w Wielkiej Sali.

_No i dałam się sprowokować._

Nathalie próbowała uspokoić przyjaciółkę, ale na nie wiele się to zdało, gdyż sama była nieźle wkurzona.

- Nie róbmy tu scen, okay? Sceny możemy zrobić, jak nie będzie świadków. Tak, właśnie tak. W ogóle, to chodźmy stąd. Musimy poszukać inspiracji, zemsta się sama nie wymyśli - Nat pociągnęła za sobą Katie. Nie do końca wiedziały, gdzie zmierzają, lecz ruszyły do wyjścia.

Katie czuła, że w środku się gotuje. Zastanawiała się, czy za chwilę z uszu nie zacznie jej wylatywać para.

- Ja tego tak nie zostawię - warknęła. - Nie zostawię, okej? - cedziła przez zęby, samej nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli, więc zdała się na instynkt. - Gońmy gada! - syknęła, łapiąc Nathalie za rękę i przyspieszając.

- Miałyśmy nie robić scen, ale właściwie, to czemu nie? - pobiegły za Caspianem ledwo łapiąc oddech - Mówiłam ci, że dostałam szlaban od Snape'a przez bezmózgiego podwładnego Mystere'a? Nie? To teraz ci mówię.

- Nie wspominałaś - sapnęła Katie. - Było przynajmniej warto? - spytała mimochodem, z determinacją nabierając jeszcze większego tempa. Chłopak musiał naprawdę szybko chodzić, ponieważ nie było go w zasięgu wzroku. Kat skierowała się w stronę lochów.

- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na jego twarzy zakwitły wielkie i obleśne krosty, to tak - Nathalie rozejrzała się nerwowo - Gdzie on jest? Nienawidzę biegać.

- Tam! - sapnęła Kathleen, zauważając na końcu korytarza plecy chłopaka. - Mystere, stój! - krzyknęła, jednak tamten nie dał żadnego znaku, że usłyszał dziewczynę.

Nathalie czuła, że nie może pozwolić, by chłopak uciekł. _I tak mam szlaban. Nie zależy mi. _

- Hej, Mystere! Strach cię nagle obleciał? Boisz się dwóch dziewczyn, tchórzu? Incarcerous! - Nat nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zrobiła. Przed dziewczynami leżał skrępowany Caspian, po jego spojrzeniu można było wnioskować, że się tego nie spodziewał - O! Już się tak nie śpieszysz? - Gryfonka spojrzała na niego z odrazą - To za mój szlaban, powiedz półgłówkowi, że następnym razem nie skończy się na kilku krostach.

Katie wahała się pomiędzy wybuchnięciem śmiechem a sapnięciem z niedowierzania. Ostatecznie wydała z siebie zdławiony odgłos. - Związałaś go - powiedziała, kręcąc głową z podziwem. - Naprawdę to zrobiłaś - zakryła usta dłonią.

- Natychmiast cofnij zaklęcie! - warknął chłopak ze złością.

- Milcz i słuchaj, albo jeszcze cię zakneblujemy - odparła gniewnie Kathleen, sprawdzając, czy nikt ich nie widzi. Spojrzała na Nathalie wzrokiem, mówiącym: "Kocham cię. Nasz wyrok śmierci został podpisany, ale cię kocham".

W pobliżu nie było nikogo. Pewnie wszyscy udali się na dwór, chcąc nacieszyć się tymczasową wolnością i ładną pogodą. Nathalie poczuła, jak zardzewiałe przekładnie w jej głowie zaczynają pracować. Po chwili już to miała, wymyśliła, żarówka się zaświeciła.

- Ufasz mi? - Nat spojrzała na Kat, uśmiechając się podejrzanie.

Katie zmrużyła oczy.

- Doświadczenie Ślizgona każe powiedzieć mi "nie", ale ciekawość i siedem wspólnych lat krzyczy "tak" - wyszczerzyła się.

- Dobra decyzja - następnie Nathalie zwróciła się do Ślizgona. - Nie to, że coś do ciebie mam.

Nie, czekaj, jednak mam. Nie lubię cię. Jesteś wrednym i nadętym dupkiem - Caspian chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna mu nie pozwoliła - Tss, nic nie mów. Silencio. Wiesz, jak milczysz, to wydajesz się sympatyczniejszy. Katie, pilnuj, czy nikt nie idzie.

Gryfonka dobrze wiedziała, co zamierza zrobić. Mystere nie protestował, więc Nat potraktowała go Zaklęciem Kameleona.

- Nie zamierzam cię nieść, więc użyję Locomotr Mortis. Jeśli masz coś przeciwko, to powiedz. - odczekała chwilę, bawiąc się jego kosztem - Nie? Świetnie. Teraz udamy się na pierwsze piętro. Konkretnie do łazienki dla dziewcząt. Wydaje mi się, że nie znasz jeszcze naszej dobrej koleżanki, prawda? Nazywa się Marta i jest dość jęcząca. Jestem pewna, że z chęcią cię pozna. Może się nawet polubicie i zostaniecie przyjaciółmi albo czymś więcej. Pysznie! Chodźmy już!

- To było iście Ślizgońskie posunięcie, co ty robisz w Gryffindorze? - Kat powiedziała cicho do Nathalie i zachichotała, patrząc na żałośnie wiszącego w powietrzu Caspiana, który próbował zabić dwie dziewczyny wzrokiem. - Naprawdę mamy zamiar go zostawić w tej łazience, czy blefujesz? - szepnęła do ucha Gryfonki. - Bo ja to jednak chciałabym, żeby coś zrobił z zaległym eliksirem, nie uśmiecha mi się dodatkowa praca na weekend.

- Eliksir! Zapomniałam o nim, byłam pochłonięta zabawą jego kosztem - Nat wyszczerzyła się psychicznie. - Hehe. Zostawimy go tam na, powiedzmy, czas nieokreślony. Jak będzie grzeczny i obieca przygotować ten nieszczęsny eliksir, to po niego wrócimy.

Nathalie miała wrażenie, że zachowuje się jak ktoś zupełnie inny. Jak Ślizgon. Zazwyczaj była opanowana i spokojna. Jednak teraz czuła, że żyje. Czuła adrenalinę. Przecież w każdej chwili ktoś mógł je nakryć.

Katie z jednej strony czuła, że postępują źle, nieodpowiedzialnie i okrutnie, ale z drugiej: była Ślizgonką i nie miała zamiaru niczego żałować. Caspian, po tych wszystkich latach, zasłużył. Tym bardziej, że w tym momencie to było przedstawienie Nat i interweniowanie byłoby niegrzecznym posunięciem.

- Ja potrzebuję tylko eliksiru, reszta należy do ciebie - Kat powiedziała, uśmiechając się diabelsko.

Podróż na pierwsze piętro nie trwała długo. Chwilę później przyjaciółki dotarły do mety.

Weszły i ostrożnie zamknęły drzwi.

- Marto! - Nat rozejrzała się gorączkowo. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że duch nie postanowił się przeprowadzić do innej łazienki. - Marto!

Nagle z kranu wyleciała Jęcząca Marta.

- Och! Goście! Nareszcie mnie ktoś odwiedził. Jestem taka samotna - chlipnęła.

- Myślę, że już nie będziesz czuła się opuszczona. Przyprowadziłyśmy ci kolegę - Nat rzuciła przeciwzaklęcie i teraz duch mógł zobaczyć swojego przyszłego towarzysza.

- O! Przystojny! - wymruczała Marta

- Taa, ale jest bardzo nieśmiały i raczej nie będzie się odzywał. Oczywiście nie oznacza to, że nie możesz do niego mówić. To nawet wskazane - Nathalie pokiwała głową.

Kathleen czuła, że popłacze się ze śmiechu, jeśli zaraz nie wyjdą z łazienki.

- I musisz wiedzieć, że ten oto młodzieniec niebywale interesuje się psychologią. Kto by pomyślał, prawda? Więc z pewnością wysłucha wszelkich twoich opowieści, jeśli chciałabyś się wygadać – dodała Ślizgonka, przywołując na twarz uśmiech sympatii. W tym samym momencie uklękła przy Caspianie.

- Jeśli zrobisz eliksir, którego porażka była twoją winą, wyciągniemy cię stąd niebawem - syknęła. - Ale jeśli dalej będziesz głupio się upierał, możemy przez przypadek o tobie zapomnieć - spojrzała na ducha dziewczyny, który łapczywie przyglądał się skrępowanemu chłopakowi. - Więc? Jak będzie?

W odpowiedzi otrzymała wściekłe spojrzenie. Katie westchnęła. - Jak chcesz, widocznie potrzebujesz tej nowej znajomości - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Nie umknął jej błysk strachu w oczach chłopaka. Uniosła kącik ust. - Ostatnia szansa: uwarzysz ten eliksir i dostarczysz go bez żadnych komplikacji Snape'owi? - uniosła brwi. Caspian niechętnie skinął głową. Katie uśmiechnęła się. - Kochany jesteś - zakpiła. Nachyliła się na tyle blisko, że jej usta sięgnęły ucha chłopaka. - I pamiętaj, jeśli nie dotrzymasz umowy, powiemy Marcie, jak się nazywasz. A ona nie odpuszcza. I ma niepokojącą manierę śledzenia chłopców podczas ich kąpieli - szepnęła, po czym szybko się podniosła i spojrzała na Nathalie. - Idziemy? - zapytała dziarsko. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe.

- Tak, idziemy, zdecydowanie idziemy - Nat odwróciła się w drzwiach. - Bądźcie grzeczni, gołąbeczki.

Na dworze nadal było pogodnie, więc dziewczyny postanowiły udać się na Błonia. Usiadły na trawie, słońce miło łaskotało je po twarzach.

- Ile dajemy mu czasu? - Nathalie zapytała od niechcenia. Wcale nie miała ochoty wracać do tej łazienki.

Kathleen westchnęła. Dopiero teraz zaczęła odczuwać powagę sytuacji.

- Zamknęłyśmy go w łazience z Martą. Związanego. My naprawdę to zrobiłyśmy - zamrugała.

Padła na trawę i wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem. - On nas zamorduje - zaśmiała się, coraz bardziej odczuwając komizm i grozę. Westchnęła. - To było okrutne - przekrzywiła głowę. - Ale należało mu się. Choć nie czuję się na tyle zła, by zostawić go na długo z Martą. Myślisz, że godzinna sesyjka mu wystarczy?

- Myślę, że będzie miał dosyć po pięciu minutach, ale aż tak miłosierne nie jesteśmy, więc tak, godzinka jest okay -nagle na Nat spadła świadomość nieodrobionej pracy domowej na poniedziałek. Długi, trudny i wstrętny referat czekał. - Ugh, będę musiała się zbierać. Nauka i te sprawy.

Katie jęknęła.

- Musiałaś to zrobić? Było tak pięknie, a ty przywołujesz przykre obowiązki - westchnęła. Wiedziała, że zabranie się za lekcje to dobry pomysł, jednak słońce zbyt przyjemnie grzało, by ruszyć się z miejsca. - Dobrze. Czas wrócić do ponurej rzeczywistości - wymamrotała.

Dziewczyny jednak były o wiele mniej okrutne niż planowały i uwolniły Caspiana po zaledwie czterdziestu minutach udręki. Chłopak był w kiepskim stanie, gdy po niego przyszły. Można by uznać, że wpadł w stan katatonii.

Ale jako, że żadna z nich nie pałała do niego zbyt głębokim uczuciem, nie przejęły się zbytnio i ruszyły swoimi drogami, wypełniając przez resztę dnia swoje przykre, szkolne obowiązki.

***z perspektywy Nathalie ***

Niestety Nathalie nie miała wyjścia i musiała udać się do biblioteki. Nie miała pojęcia, jak uda się jej skupić na nauce po tylu wrażeniach, jakich doświadczyła tego dnia.

_Nauka w sobotę powinna być zakazana. I surowo karana. Zdecydowanie. _

Po drodze Nat wstąpiła do Wieży Gryffindoru, by zabrać wszystkie potrzebne przybory i poszukać chęci do wkuwania. Dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że zostawiła je na szafce nocnej. Cóż, straciłaby rękę, bo po chęciach nie było śladu (sprawdziła też pod łóżkiem).

I wtedy, nagle przypomniała sobie, że umówiła się z Danielem. Mieli razem napisać tę głupią pracę.

Chęci się znalazły, może nie był to pęd do edukacji, ale był szczegół.

Nat wystartowała do drzwi, jak błyskawica. Drogę, którą zwykle pokonywała wolno i z oporem, przebyła w trzy minuty. Przed wejściem do biblioteki zatrzymała się, by złapać oddech, poprawić włosy i wszystko inne. _Dasz radę. _

W pomieszczeniu świeciło pustkami. Nikt nie miał ochoty na naukę. Nathalie rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale nigdzie nie widziała Daniela. _Może się spóźni? _Westchnęła i ściągnęła z półek wielkie tomiszcza o obiecujących tytułach, usiadła przy swoim ulubionym stoliku i zaczęła szukać potrzebnych odpowiedzi.

Minuty mijały, a Whittona nie widać było na horyzoncie. Po ponad dwóch godzinach pracy, Nat w końcu skończyła. Wyszło przyzwoicie, ale Gryfonka wciąż martwiła się nieobecnością kolegi.

Po jakimś czasie, udała się w kierunku pokoju wspólnego. Jej życiowy pech powrócił z wakacji i na korytarzu natknęła się na Denisa.

- Czy ty mnie śledzisz? – zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem.

- Ależ skąd! Ja tylko chciałem sprawdzić, czy moja kochana duszka ma się dobrze – spróbował objąć ją ramieniem.

- Przestań – Nat strąciła jego dłoń ze swojej szyi. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek zrozumiesz, że nic z tego nie będzie? – dziewczyna naprawdę traciła cierpliwość.

- Myślę, że jednak coś z tego będzie. Teraz, gdy mam cię tylko dla siebie, możemy być razem – mówiąc to, Puchon wyszczerzył się, ukazując swe krzywe zęby.

Nathalie musiała walczyć ze sobą, by nie krzyknąć: „Ty myślisz?!". Zamiast tego odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie.

W pokoju wspólnym wpadła na Daniela.

- Och, cześć – powiedział dziwnie smutnym głosem.

- Cześć, coś się stało? Wyglądasz ponuro. No i nie przyszedłeś, a ja czekałam i … - Nat zamilkła i spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Chciałem przyjść, ale natknąłem się na jednego kolesia. Wiesz co mi powiedział? – dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. – Kazał mi się trzymać od ciebie z daleka i nie niszczyć waszego związku – Daniel westchnął zrezygnowany. Nat zmarszczyła czoło. – Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, że kogoś masz. Inaczej bym się zachowywał.

- Nie rozumiem… - dziewczyna zaczęła.

- Myślę, że dobrze rozumiesz. Pójdę już. Na razie.

Zostawił ją samą. Stała jak wryta. W jej głowie dźwięczało jedno zdanie: „_Teraz, gdy mam cię tylko dla siebie, możemy być razem" _Krew napłynęła jej do twarzy, dłonie stały się lodowate i zaczęły się trząść.

_Zabiję go. Nie ma litości. _

Wybiegła z pomieszczenia, zamierzając znaleźć Katie.

***z perspektywy Kathleen ***

Katie siedziała w Wielkiej Sali, pochylając się nad książką. Czytanie przy kolacji było jej tradycją, która osiągała rangę świętości.

Dziewczyna przegryzła wargę, zagłębiając się w treść. Żaden hałas nie docierał do jej zamkniętego umysłu. Współdomownicy już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaili i zdążyli zaakceptować.

Nagle ktoś wpadł na nią, przez co kanapka, którą trzymała przeszła do niebytu. A raczej zajęła niewdzięczne miejsce na podłodze. Katie warknęła, jednak nie zdołała dojrzeć winnego, który zdążył się ulotnić.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła policzki i postanowiła powrócić do czytania. Jednak coś, a było to dość nietypowe, odwróciło jej uwagę od tekstu. Na otwartej stronie książki leżała bladoniebieska karteczka. Katie zmarszczyła brwi i delikatnie uniosła kawałek papieru. Kartka była zgięta w pół. Ślizgonka otworzyła ją i zobaczyła eleganckie, zgrabne pismo.

_"Masz śliczne oczy, ustka też, ale to twoje włosy - coś w nich jest."_

Katie zmieszała się. _Kto mógł...?_

Jednak nim Ślizgonka zdążyła dokończyć myśl, poczuła, jak strasznie zaczyna swędzieć ją skóra głowy.

- Co do... - przeczesała palcami włosy. A w każdym razie miała taki zamiar. Jej ręka trafiła na coś, co z pewnością nie było włosami. Katie wciągnęła ostro powietrze, a jej przypuszczenia zostały potwierdzone przez gromki wybuch śmiechu innych Ślizgonów.

Szybko chwyciła za jedną z błyszczących łyżek i spojrzała w swoje krzywe odbicie.

_Trawa._

_Mam zamiast włosów trawę. _

Kathleen z zaskoczenia, złości i przerażenia nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Do twarzy ci w zielonym, ale to niezbyt trafiony odcień - usłyszała nad swoim uchem. - A Snape'owi bardzo podobał się eliksir, cieszysz się? - Caspian zaśmiał się kpiąco, gdy Katie odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- Ty... - syknęła, robiąc wszystko, by nie wydrapać chłopakowi oczu przy wszystkich uczniach.

- Podkoś trochę czuprynę - powiedział głośno, ku radości innych Ślizgonów.

Kathleen wyprostowała się i wstała, próbując zachować resztki dumy. Co było dość trudne, zważając na fakt, że miała trawę na głowie. Podeszła wolnym krokiem do Mystere'a.

- Na twoim miejscu zrezygnowałabym ze snu. Nie znasz dnia ani godziny - syknęła i wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali. Odprowadziły ją gromkie śmiechy.

Postanowiła, że najpierw pójdzie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Następnie znajdzie Nathalie.

A na koniec finezyjnie zmiażdży Caspiana Mystere'a.

*** złączenie perspektyw ***

Katie wymaszerowała ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego z jeszcze bardziej parszywym humorem niż wcześniej. A było to już prawdziwe apogeum.

Nawet pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła ukryć parsknięć. _No kto by pomyślał, kobieta z takim doświadczeniem powinna być bardziej opanowana!, _Kat warknęła w myślach.

Nie miała zamiaru wracać do Wielkiej Sali, ale potrzebowała Nathalie, więc ruszyła w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, przysięgając sobie, że przeklnie każdego nieszczęsnego Gryfona, który ośmieli się wejść jej w drogę.

A Nat była nieprzytomnie zła. Ludzie trącali ją łokciami, ale nie zważała na to.

_Jak on mógł to zrobić? Myślałam, że jest za głupi. A Daniel? Uwierzył Denisowi! _Była zła na nich obu.

Pragnęła znaleźć Kat i wymyślić jakąś wstrętną zemstę. Nagle zauważyła Katie, dziewczyna biegła w jej kierunku z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. _Oho_! Pomyślała Gryfonka.

Katie także spostrzegła Nat. I też to, że tamta definitywnie straciła poranną radość.

Ślizgonka szybko dopadła do przyjaciółki.

- Potrzebuję krwi. Świeżej krwi dupka bez honoru i ambicji. TERAZ - warknęła, czując w żyłach buzującą złość.

- Co? Słyszałaś już o tym, co zrobiła ta mała kupka żałosności? - Nathalie zmarszczyła czoło.

- Żeby tylko słyszeć! Poczułam na własnej skórze! Skórze głowy, dokładniej ujmując! - wykrzyknęła.

- Co? O czym ty mówisz? - Nathalie spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

Kat zamrugała.

- O tej wydzielinie gumochłona, Mystere'rze, a ty?

- O Denisie, dlaczego... - Nat przerwała - Przypuszczam, że tym razem mój kochany Puchon pobił twojego Ślizgona. Co ci zrobił? Oświeć mnie.

Katie zaśmiała się ponuro.

- Zmienił mi fryzurę - wycedziła. Wydęła policzki, jakby coś w sobie zduszając. - ZMIENIŁ MOJE WŁOSY W CHOLERNĄ TRAWĘ, OKEJ? WYHODOWAŁ NA OCZACH WSZYSTKICH TRAWĘ NA MOJEJ GŁOWIE, NA LITOŚĆ MERLINA, ZAMORDUJĘ GNOJA! - wrzasnęła, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i nie przejmując się spojrzeniami obcych uczniów. - Do teraz mam zielonkawe włosy, widzisz?! - złapała kilka kosmyków i pomachała nimi. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje.

- Och, może się zmyją? - Nat zmarszczyła nos, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze może dodać - Mogę się założyć, że chcesz wiedzieć, w jaki sposób Denis zalazł mi za skórę. No więc, od dzisiaj ja i on jesteśmy parą. Tak, jak też jestem zaskoczona, ale to nie wszystko - Nathalie próbowała zachować resztki spokoju i obrócić wszystko w żart, ale jej nie wyszło. - ZNISZCZYŁ MI PSEUDO-RANDKĘ! UMÓWIŁAM SIĘ Z DANIELEM, MIELIŚMY SIĘ RAZEM UCZYĆ, ALE NIE! BO DENIS NAGADAŁ MU, ŻE MA MI DAĆ SPOKÓJ, BO, UWAGA,NIE POWINIEN NISZCZYĆ NASZEGO ZWIĄZKU! - Nat wyrzuciła z siebie tę informację z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. - Dobrze, już się uspokoiłam. Okay.

Ponownie oczy publiki zwróciły się w stronę dziewczyn i pozostały na nich przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy Katie zaczęła gorączkowo chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

- Mystere będzie cierpiał. Denisowi też się oberwie, to będzie pełen pakiet, jeszcze nie wiem... NO I CO SIĘ GAPICIE? - wrzasnęła na kilku młodszych uczniów, którzy uciekli w popłochu. - Jeszcze nie wiem, jak to się stanie, ale zemsta będzie tak straszna, że aż kamienie zapłaczą - warknęła. Nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

- Wiesz co? - poczuła, jak uśmiech wypełza jej na twarz. - Sądzę, że umówienie ich ze sobą na randkę, to jeden z twoich najgenialniejszych pomysłów - teraz Kathleen Malice uśmiechała się demonicznie.

To oznaczało wojnę.


	5. Nieziemska zemsta

**Powracamy znów z nowym rozdziałem! Zemsta wre, dziewczyny zaczynają działać, akcja się toczy, zapraszam!**

**PS: drogi czytelniku, rozsmakowałyśmy się w komentarzach. Są pyszne. Naprawdę. Dokarmcie nas, prosimy? Dobre jedzenie, dobre rozdziały! *szantaż***

***noc, 5 września, złączenie perspektyw***

- To musi się udać. Puchon i Ślizgon będą cierpieć - powiedziała stanowczo Katie.

Dziewczyny siedziały w ukrytym pomieszczeniu w wieży astronomicznej. Nie było ono do końca ukryte, po prostu trudne do zauważenia i niewykorzystane. Prawie niewykorzystane. Dziewczęta spostrzegły w nim potencjał i zajęły, jako teren własny. - To będzie idealne! - pisnęła z podekscytowaniem Ślizgonka, mając przed oczami rezultaty misternej zemsty. Klasnęła w ręce. - Będziemy potrzebowały eliksiru miłosnego, sprytu i odrobiny szczęścia. I aparatu - wyszczerzyła się, kręcąc głową. _To będzie piękne._

Nathalie nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby tylko zaznać słodkiej zemsty.

_Może przesadzamy?, _sumienie dziewczyny próbowało o sobie przypomnieć. _Nie, sami się o to prosili. _

- Spryt już mamy, wciąż żyjemy, więc szczęście też jest, a aparat mogę załatwić - Nat niepewnie spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. - Czy jesteś pewna, że przyda ci się moja pomoc przy robieniu eliksiru? - Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami. - Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Zawsze uważałaś, że jesteś dobra, ale obawiam się, że gdy zobaczysz mnie w akcji, to się załamiesz. Na eliksirach jestem genialna.

Kat zaśmiała się.

- Moja droga przyjaciółko, byłyśmy partnerami na eliksirach odkąd Enervy na pierwszym roku wyprodukował gaz gryzący, naprawdę trudno będzie mnie zaskoczyć - wyszczerzyła się. I natychmiast zmarszczyła brwi. - Będziemy potrzebowały składników. Nie mamy składników - postukała się palcem w policzek. - I jutro rano eliksir musiałby być gotowy, żeby mógł odstać. Dla Caspiana w akompaniamencie Denisa jestem w stanie zarwać noc, ale nie wiem, czy mam odwagę narazić się Snape'owi i jego zapasom - Ślizgonka zacisnęła usta.

- Mam szlaban w środę. Może dałoby się coś wykombinować? Jestem na tyle zdesperowana, że jestem w stanie spróbować go przełożyć - Nat przełknęła głośno ślinę. - Pewnie tego pożałuję, ale cóż, takie życie.

Kathleen spojrzała na Nathalie, jakby dziewczyna właśnie ogłosiła, że jutro skacze do wnętrza wulkanu. Co prawdopodobnie byłoby mniej niebezpieczne.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Podpisujesz na siebie wyrok, którego nie da się cofnąć. Denis zasłużył na ból, ale jesteś gotowa go TYM przypłacić? - Katie uniosła brwi.

Nat patrzyła w przestrzeń przez pewien czas. Westchnęła i spojrzała Kat prosto w oczy.

- Tak, jestem w stanie to zrobić. Niecodzienne sprawy wymagają niecodziennych środków - uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Chyba nawet wiem, jak tego dokonam. McGonagall mnie lubi, nie zaprzeczaj. Wieczorami zwykle siedzi w klasie. Udam, że nie potrafię wykonać pewnej bardzo zawiłej transmutacji, którą oczywiście potrafię zrobić i poproszę ją, by wstawiła się za mną u Snape'a.

Katie zamyśliła się.

- Jeśli poprosisz ją o korki w środę, a jak wiemy, w środę Snape zafundował ci zajęcie, to może uda się nakłonić ją do współpracy - dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale wiesz na czym polega problem? - przekrzywiła głowę. - TY POTRAFISZ TRANSMUTACJĘ, PACHNIE BLEFEM JAK PERFUMAMI TRELAWNEY!  
>- NO WIEM, ALE JESTEM ZDESPEROWANA! - Nathalie zamilkła na moment i przybrała zdezorientowaną minę. - Czemu krzyczymy? Dobra, nieważne. Mój plan jest raczej kiepski, może ty masz jakiś pomysł, panno Malice? - zaczęła tupać nogą.<p>

- Krzyczymy, ponieważ bez tego nasza przyszła biografia straci na atrakcyjność - Katie pokiwała głową i ponownie pogrążyła się w swoich myślach. _Ruszcie się, trybiki, czas na wysiłek!_  
>Postukała palcami w swoje udo.<p>

- Pójdę do niego i powiem, że chcę sprawdzić, czy ten paskudnik Mystere dostarczył odpowiedni eliksir. Snape trzyma nasze prace na zapleczu, gdzie może w spokoju je okpiwać. Gdy tylko się zgodzi, a się zgodzi, zapytasz go o przełożenie szlabanu. Na to już zgody nie będzie, ale to da mi chwilę na uszczuplenie jego zapasów - Katie westchnęła, jeszcze raz analizując plan. - To samobójstwo - pokręciła głową, słysząc uszami wyobraźni marsz pogrzebowy.

- Myślałam, że mnie lubisz. Myślałam, że nie chcesz mojej śmierci! Myślałam... - Nathalie przerwała wyliczanie i przypomniała sobie spojrzenie Daniela. Trochę rozczarowane, trochę smutne. Potem pomyślała o wstrętnej, śmiejącej się podle twarzy Denisa.  
>Blanc miała dobrą wyobraźnię, bardzo dobrą. Może to dziwne, ale czuła, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to wyląduje na ślubnym kobiercu z Puchonem. <em>Brr.<em> - Zrobię to.

- Zobaczyłaś mutację, zwaną też czasem twarzą, Denisa, prawda? - Katie wyszczerzyła się. Odetchnęła. - To szaleństwo, ale miałam dziś trawę na głowie, gorzej być nie może - Ślizgonka podniosła się, zdecydowanie poprawiając ubranie. - To jak, zmierzamy w kierunku zagłady? - powiedziała dziarsko, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, ile Snape będzie potrzebował czasu na pocięcie dwóch dziewczyn i uwarzenie z nich eliksiru.

- Cieszę się, że miałam okazję cię poznać - Nat objęła przyjaciółkę. - Chodźmy już, chcę to mieć za sobą. O ile mnie nie zabije. O Merlinie, ja chcę żyć!

Dziewczyny ruszyły w kierunku lochów. Katie przyspieszała co chwilę, poganiając Nat, lecz ta wcale nie miała ochoty na spotkanie ze Mistrzem Eliksirów, więc spowalniała marsz, jak tylko mogła.

Kathleen westchnęła.

- Nathalie Blanc, zmierzamy na śmierć, ale zginiemy chwalebnie, w kociołku jednego z najlepszych Mistrzów Eliksirów. Pomyśl, że to słuszna sprawa i do boju, póki nie stchórzymy. A jestem w Slytherinie, pamiętasz? Mamy do tego tendencję - Kat jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła, czując, jak jej serce bije w oszalałym tempie. Tylko myśl o zemście przekonywała ją, by stawiać dalsze kroki. Żyła w Slytherinie, ze Snape'm była w całkiem przyzwoitych stosunkach, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że dotknięcie jego zapasów jest szaleństwem i drogą do wiecznego potępienia.

Nat wzruszyła ramionami, wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i przyspieszyła.

- W sumie, to nawet podoba mi się ta adrenalina, fajnie by było wyjść z tego cało, ale nie nalegam - Gryfonka nogi miała jak z waty, ale nie dawała się sparaliżować.

- Fajnie by było nie skończyć jako składnik eliksiru - sapnęła Katie, praktycznie dobiegając do drzwi gabinetu nauczyciela eliksirów. Zawahała się. - No... jesteśmy - powiedziała niepewnie.

- Dwa głębokie wdechy i pukamy na trzy - oznajmiła Nathalie. Kat przytaknęła - Raz... - _nie chcę tu być. - _Dwa... - _jesteśmy idiotkami.- _Trzy... - _definitywnie zginiemy. Kocham cię mamo!_

Katie wypuściła gwałtownie powietrze, a z nim także i rękę.

- Nie, ja nie dam rady - sapnęła. Poczuła, jak odwaga ulatuje z niej z lekkością wodoru. - On nas wywali z zajęć. Nie możemy wypaść z zajęć! Muszę być na zajęciach, by skopać tyłek Caspianowi! - jęknęła Ślizgonka. - I żeby mieć pracę. To też jest powód - dodała prędko, kiwając głową. _Ten chłopak staje się moją obsesją. _

Ale było już za późno. W chwili, gdy Kat wypowiadała swe obiekcje, Gryfonka pukała do drzwi.

- Teraz mi to mówisz? - Nathalie spiorunowała Ślizgonkę wzrokiem.

Katie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Spanikowałam - jęknęła cicho, gdy drzwi otworzyły się ze złowrogim piskiem, zapowiadającym przyszłą zagładę.

Choć pora była późna, Snape nadal był w swoim gabinecie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył dziewczyny ponurym spojrzeniem.

Katie wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze. Przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy w... - Ślizgonka podrapała się po karku. _Elokwencjo, potrzebuję cię!_ - no przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy. Ale chciałam tylko sprawdzić... widzi pan, przez ostatni incydent na eliksirach ja i mój... partner nie dostarczyliśmy naszej pracy i Caspian miał ją donieść, jednak nie jestem pewna, czy wziął właściwą fiolkę i... czy mogłabym sprawdzić? - Katie zmarszczyła brwi. _Czy nie jestem za bardzo uległa? Ale z drugiej strony - wszyscy są wobec niego ulegli. _

Snape otaksował Ślizgonkę spojrzeniem.

- Wierzę, że pan Mystere to kompetentny uczeń, panno Malice i jest w stanie dostarczyć eliksir.

Katie pokiwała gorliwie głową.

- Nie wątpię w jego kompetencje. Jednakże... - Kathleen zamyśliła się. _Tym go zakasuję. - _Jednakże eliksiry to sztuka, wymagająca precyzji i dokładności. Chcę być precyzyjna i dokładna do samego końca - _Bingo. _

Twarz Snape'a pozostała emocjonalną maską, jak zawsze, jednak jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Nathalie.

- A Blanc jest poświadczeniem idei precyzji i dokładności?

Katie jęknęła w duchu. _Przestań choć na chwilę być taką paskudą, rujnujesz nasz plan!_

_- _Eee... Nathalie też ma pewną sprawę, ale w innej materii - Kat odpowiedziała prędko, chcąc jak najszybciej pominąć nieuprzejmości i ewentualne spory.

Snape zacisnął usta i odsunął się.  
>- Do środka - warknął.<p>

***z perspektywy Nathalie ***

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie i grzecznie wmaszerowały przez drzwi. Gabinet był ponury jak zwykle i dziwnie pachniał. Snape zasiadł za swym biurkiem i dłonią wskazał na zaplecze.

Kat zerknęła na Nathalie, a jej spojrzenie mówiło: "przetrzymaj go". _Wszystko pięknie i fajnie, ale jak mam to niby zrobić? _

_-_ Blanc, może zechciałabyś mnie łaskawie oświecić i zdradzisz, co właściwie sobie myślałaś, zakłócając mój cenny spokój? - Snape patrzył na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Cóż, więc... - nerwowo bawiła się swoimi palcami. Nie miała pojęcia od czego najbezpieczniej zacząć. - Jak pan profesor zapewne świetnie pamięta, mam odbyć u pana szlaban w dwie najbliższe środy...

- Testujesz moją pamięć, cierpliwość czy obydwa, Blanc? - Snape wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu.

- Już wyjaśniam - serce Nat biło jak oszalałe. - Bo... tak jakby... środa nie za bardzo mi pasuje - wypaliła. Snape podniósł głowę znad swoich papierów, które prawdopodobnie były pracami młodszego rocznika i zastygł w niemym oburzeniu.

- To znaczy, ja nie chcę odwołać szlabanu, ale raczej go przełożyć. Mam dodatkowe zajęcia, pracę domową, obiecałam pomóc bratu... - Gryfonka sama nie wiedziała co mówi. Była świadoma, że gada bez sensu, ale oczy Snape'a świdrowały ją, wwiercały się bezlitośnie.

- I dlatego uznała pani, że pani obowiązki przerastają problemy przeciętnego ucznia, więc należą się pani specjalne względy, tak? - Snape powiedział fałszywie uprzejmym tonem. - Cóż, nie wątpię w twoje nieprzeciętne problemy, Blanc, jednakże nie czuję się w obowiązku do pomocy w ich rozwiązaniu. Choć mogę ci coś poradzić - zaszydził, wbijając w dziewczynę zimne spojrzenie. - Zacznij respektować reguły i przykładać choćby minimalną wagę do nauki, a zapewniam, że szlabany w środę lub jakiekolwiek inne dni przestaną cię dręczyć.

Katie nie było widać na horyzoncie, co oznaczało, że nie znalazła jeszcze tego, czego potrzebowały.

W głowie Nathalie pojawił się pewien pomysł, którego prawdopodobnie będzie żałowała.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Absolutnie nie. Jak wszyscy wiemy, nie jestem najlepsza na eliksirach - Snape prychnął, ale dziewczyna nie przestała mówić. - Po prostu jestem świadoma swoich braków i bardzo chciałabym się poprawić, gdyż eliksiry są jednym z najważniejszych przedmiotów. Czuję się zawstydzona poziomem jaki reprezentuję i obiecuję, że to się zmieni. - mina Snape'a nic nie zdradzała, jak zwykle. Nat brnęła dalej. - Pomyślałam, że może zgodziłby się pan przełożyć mój dwutygodniowy szlaban ze środy na inny dzień. Mniemam również, że jego przedłużenie wyjdzie mi na dobre i przyjmę je z pokorą. - Bum! Stało się, powiedziała to.

Snape wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w Nathalie. Ogarniająca ich cisza była dusząca.

- Choć niezmiernie mnie cieszy, że zauważasz swoją nieudolność - powiedział beznamiętnie, - to nie sądzę, że skazywanie mnie na twoje towarzystwo w ilości większej niż jest to potrzebne przyniesie jakiekolwiek pozytywne rezultaty. Książki, Blanc. I skupienie na kociołku, nie partnerze - wycedził. - Można by pomyśleć, że przebywanie w towarzystwie panny Malice wpłynie w jakiś sposób na twoje umiejętności, jednak jak widzę, nie wykorzystujesz okazji. Może czas zacząć? - Mistrz Eliksirów zamilkł. - I o Malice mówiąc, gdzie ona jest?

***z perspektywy Katie ***

Katie, nie marnując czasu, natychmiast przekroczyła próg składziku Snape'a i mimochodem zatrzasnęła drzwi.

_Dobrze, Kat, do roboty. Szybko._

Dziewczyna obrzuciła pomieszczenie badawczym spojrzeniem, rozeznając się w położeniu poszczególnych składników. Zmarszczyła brwi.

_Powinnam być bardziej zniesmaczona widokiem takiej ilości szczurzych śledzion, pijawek, rybich oczu i śluzu. To niepokojące, _pomyślała, podchodząc do jednej z półek i łapiąc zabarwiony na niebiesko słoik.

_- _Zaczynajmy - mruknęła i zaczęła biegać po pomieszczeniu, w popłochu podbierając składniki i modląc się, by niczego nie zapomnieć. I by nie zostać złapaną.

_Nathalie, moje życie w twoich rękach, nie upuść go!_

Kathleen dawała z siebie wszystko i zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że znajduje i pakuje składniki z taką prędkością.

- Jemioła, jaja popiełka... skąd on wziął jaja popiełka?, Momortek... - mruczała pod nosem i jednocześnie czuła, jak uderzenia jej serca odliczają kończący się czas.

_Ostatnia ingrediencja! Krew salamandry!_

Katie rozejrzała się. _Gdybym była krwią salamandry, gdzie chciałabym stać..., _i wiedziona przeczuciem, a także znajomością swojego pecha, spojrzała na najwyższą półkę.

_No. I jest. _

Westchnęła. Fiolka stała wysoko. Bardzo wysoko.

Katie przegryzła wargę.

_Jestem na tyle głupia...?, _machnęła ręką. _Jasne, że jestem!_

Przysunęła krzesło i weszła na nie. To nadal nie wystarczyło, więc wyprężała wszystkie swoje centymetry, których aż tak wiele nie było.  
>Postanawiając zaryzykować, Katie stanęła na oparciu krzesła.<p>

I już prawie. Prawie, prawie.

Opuszkami palców musnęła fiolkę. A krzesło przewróciło się.

Katie z łoskotem upadła na podłogę. Poczuła w plecach ogień.

- Auuć... - jęknęła, czując napływające łzy do oczu. Złapała oddech i usiadła, ignorując tępy ból kręgosłupa. - Cholera, jak ja teraz... - w momencie, w którym poczuła wpijającą się różdżkę, na którą spadła, uświadomiła sobie, że jest jednym z najgłupszych Ślizgonów, jacy przekroczyli progi Hogwartu.

- _Accio krew salamndry! - _syknęła, celując różdżką w flakonik, który po chwili znalazł się w jej ręce.

Katie przelała szybko substancję do własnego naczynka i wcisnęła do torby.

- Dobra, wszystko - ni to sapnęła, ni szepnęła do siebie i wypadła z zaplecza, natychmiast uderzając w pierś Snape'a, który najwyraźniej miał zamiar wejść do składzika.

- Przepraszam - pisnęła Kat, odskakując w popłochu i robiąc wszystko, by nie spojrzeć na twarz profesora. - Sprawdziłam, wszystko w porządku z eliksirem, bardzo dziękuję za pomoc - wypaliła Kathleen, przysuwając się do drzwi. - To my już nie będziemy przeszkadzały... chodź, Nat... i pójdziemy, dobranoc! - i nie czekając na odpowiedź wypadła z gabinetu.

***złączenie perspektyw ***

Nathalie ruszyła za przyjaciółką. Gryfonka była w szoku. Przeżyły! I to było najważniejsze, ale pozostawał jeszcze jeden mały szczegół, o którym nie mogła przestać myśleć. W jej umyśle wciąż brzmiało jedno zdanie: "I skupienie na kociołku, nie partnerze". _Czy to oznacza, że on zauważył? Jeśli Snape się zorientował, to cała szkoła też. Chcę umrzeć. _

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Ślizgonki.

- Dziś nie śpimy, wiesz o tym, prawda? - Katie szła szybko, planując w głowie dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. - Ten eliksir to skomplikowana sprawa. Bardzo. Ale mamy jaja popiełka. Popiełka, rozumiesz? Snape nas poćwiartuje, jeśli się dowie, że je zabrałyśmy! - Kat pokręciła głową.

- Nie wiem, czym jest popiełek, ale jestem pewna, że nie jest zadowolony z faktu, że ktoś mu ukradł jaja - Nat zmusiła się do uśmiechu, choć myślami była gdzie indziej. - Jak rozumiem, zarywamy noc, tak? Ty robisz eliksir, a ja nie przeszkadzam - po chwili zastanowienia dodała, - a może ci pomogę? Podszkolisz mnie, co?

- Sądzę, że Snape będzie bardziej niezadowolony od samego popiełka. One są nieziemsko cenne. I idealne do eliksiru miłości - Kat spojrzała na Nathalie. - Chcesz się uczyć eliksirów? - Ślizgonka parsknęła. - To tylko takie wrażenie, czy Snape jednak cię natchnął?

- Skoro są takie cenne, to raczej ich nie używa codziennie, nie? Więc nie zorientuje się szybko - Nathalie wysoko zadarła głowę i uniosła palec wskazujący. - Oczywiście, że zamierzam podszkolić się z eliksirów. To bardzo ważny i cenny przedmiot, bez niego me życie nadal będzie bezsensowną kupką przypadkowych zdarzeń - spojrzała Kat w oczy. - Ucz mnie, o wspaniała!

Katie wyprostowała się, mimochodem zauważając, że nadal bolą ją plecy i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Nathalie, moja wierna towarzyszko, wiedz, że jestem gotowa powierzyć ci kompendium wiedzy misternej sztuki, jaką jest warzenie eliksirów. Od dziś wkraczasz na nową ścieżkę, usłaną szczurzymi śledzionami, żabim skrzekiem, krwią gadów, pijawkami i chrząszczami. Witamy - Kathleen oznajmiła uroczystym głosem, jednak natychmiast parsknęła. - A co do jaj popiełka... wyobrażasz sobie Snape'a, regularnie warzącego eliksiry miłości? Pochylony z fanatycznym uśmieszkiem nad różową parą, bijącą z kociołka - Kat zachichotała.

- Snape warzący eliksir miłosny? Musiałaś mi to zrobić, prawda? Przecież wiesz, że mam genialną wyobraźnię - Nat nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. - Ciekawe komu by go podał - zamyśliła się dziewczyna.

Przyjaciółki dotarły do swej kryjówki. Katie poczęła przestawiać stoły, wyciągać ingrediencje i wszystko inne. Nathalie patrzyła tylko, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić.

- To mogę ci pomóc, czy nie? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona. - Mogę coś pokroić, posiekać, obedrzeć ze skóry...

Katie zamyśliła się.

- Najbardziej byłabym zadowolona, gdybyś ze skóry obdarła Caspiana. Ale że aktualnie jest to niemożliwe i wolę cię bardziej na wolności niż w Azkabanie, to zrezygnuję. Porozkładam się z całym tym bajzlem i bierzemy się do roboty, tak? - Ślizgonka rozkładała wszystko dokładnie. Choć w życiu była niepoukładaną osobą, w eliksirach musiała mieć porządek.

W pewnym momencie zastygła i wybuchła śmiechem. - Nat... Nathalie. A wyobrażasz sobie taką... panią Snape'ową? - Kat zaniosła się histerycznym chichotem. Pora była zbyt późna, jej mózg potrzebował snu.

- Tak! Miałaby twarz Snape'a, ale ubierałaby się na różowo i... ich dzieci. Małe Snape'ciątka! Takie urocze człowieczki! - Gryfonka prawie przewróciła się ze śmiechu. - Fuj.

Katie roześmiała się głośno.

- Czekaj, czy cokolwiek, co wyjdzie od Snape'a może być urocze? - zachichotała i westchnęła. - O matko... czekaj. O co nam właściwie chodzi? - Ślizgonka skonsternowała się. - Eliksir! Czas. My. Zemsta. Noc. Eliksir - zakomenderowała i przygotowała kociołek. - Zrobimy tak. Ty mi zaufasz, ja będę mówiła, co masz robić, uwarzymy ten eliksir i postaramy się wrócić do dormitoriów nie zasypiając po drodze.

Po niedługim czasie Nathalie zorientowała się, że gapi się z otwartymi ustami na dziwne czynności, które wykonuje przyjaciółka. Marzyła o zanurzeniu się w oceanie poduch na swoim kochanym łóżeczku. _Tylko ono mnie rozumie. Tylko ono mnie nigdy nie opuści. _Jednocześnie dumała nad podłością świata. Caspian i Denis są dupkami, ale to one muszą zarywać noc. Jawna niesprawiedliwość.

- Miałam ci pomóc. Pamiętasz, czy zapomniałaś, tak samo jak zapomniałaś zadania na transmutację w trzeciej klasie? Miałam niezły ubaw. Ta twoja mina i mordercze spojrzenie McGonagall. Chyba się wzruszę, dobre czasy - Nathalie przeszła z etapu wykończenia na kolejny poziom. Poziom dziwnej, nielogicznej wesołkowatości. - Zagrajmy w zagadki, okay? - wychyliła głowę zza lewego ramienia Kat. - Uwaga! Kto chce ci pomóc? - nie czekała na odpowiedź. - JA! Co mam robić i czemu się nie odzywasz?

Katie wyszła ze stanu "warzę eliksir, eliksir warzy mnie" i powróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Czekaj, co? Coś zaszło? Mówiłaś coś o transmutacji? Merlinie, nienawidzę transmutacji, tak jak McGonagall mnie - wymamrotała, zastanawiając się, czy to już kolejna faza bezsenności. Ogarnięcie rzeczywistości wymagało coraz więcej wysiłku. - Ej! Możesz mi pomóc? Potrzebuję... - Katie gorączkowo zaczęła przerzucać kartki, które nie wiadomo skąd się wzięły i porozrzucane probówki. - Potrzebuję... potrzebuję...o! Imbir! Posikaj mi imbir, co? - Katie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zastanawiając się, co ją tak właściwie bawi.

- Powinnam się obrazić. Produkuję się jak głupia, a ty nawet się nie wysilisz, żeby łaskawie usłyszeć me słowa - Nathalie założyła ręce na piersi w obrażonej pozie. - Dobra, przeszło mi. Imbir, tak? Będziesz dumna. Wiem, czym jest imbir - dziewczyna wyprostowała się, zadowolona ze swej wiedzy.

Katie skrzyżowała ramiona, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

- Dobrze. Jestem z ciebie nieziemsko dumna. A jak posiekasz ten imbir, to już w ogóle pęknę z radości - Kat wyszczerzyła się i zwiększyła płomień pod kociołkiem. Eliksir dopiero był w fazie początkowej, ale już nabrał przyjemnej, kremowej barwy.

Nat spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

- Nie doceniasz mnie.

Chwyciła nóż, imbir i zaczęła siekać. Siekała, siekała i siekała. Poszło jej zaskakująco dobrze, tylko raz się skaleczyła!

- Co teraz? - zapytała, podsadzając Kat swe dzieło pod nos. - Nieźle, nie?

- Cudownie, ale krew naprawdę była zbędna - Katie roześmiała się. Powoli zaczynała nabierać coraz większej werwy. Kolejna faza bezsenności. Nieposkromiona radość. - Dobrze, imbir! Czas na imbir, imbir do kociołka raz! - zawołała dziarsko i dodała do eliksiru kolejny składnik. - Boże, czuję się dziwnie. Upojenie bezsennością, tak stwierdzam. Zapytaj mnie o coś, a ja nie ręczę za moją odpowiedź - pokręciła głową. - Dobrze, dobrze. Czas zmobilizować mózg. Sok z jagód jemioły! Nadal pałasz chęcią warzenia? Możesz mi wycisnąć sok z jagód. Jagód jemioły! Chyba jest tu gdzieś belladona. I choć wizja jest kusząca, to chcemy chłopców rozkochać, nie zabić - Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Odrobina krwi jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła... chyba - Gryfonka stwierdziła niepewnie i przystąpiła do zleconego jej zadania. Wyciskała sok z jagód jemioły, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu! Właściwie nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła. Pozbawianie roślin soku nie należało do jej hobby.

Po wielu innych czynnościach w końcu udało im się skończyć.

- Wyglądamy okropnie - powiedziała Nat, następnie przyjrzała się Ślizgonce. - Ale ty gorzej - wyszczerzyła się.

Katie zachichotała.

- Za dnia odpowiedziałabym ci bardzo złośliwe i bardzo niedostojnie, ale nie przespałam nocy i nawdychałam się pary z eliksiru miłosnego, więc nie mogę się gniewać - uśmiechnęła się rozanielona i usiadła ciężko na podłodze z westchnieniem. - Patrz, jakie piękne gwiazdy! - krzyknęła Katie, podrywając się. Chwyciła jedną ręką Nathalie za ramię, a drugą wskazała na zachmurzone, bezgwiezdne niebo. - Są cudowne, prawda? Jak romantycznie - przekrzywiła głowę ze zmęczeniem i ziewnęła. - I gdzież, ach gdzież jesteś, księciu na białym rumaku? - zamyśliła się. - Albo bez rumaka. Kuc nie jest wymagany. Gdzieś się podział, książę? A może nawet nie książę, byleby nie był Denisem - mamrotała bez składu. - Nigdy więcej nie warzę przeklętego eliksiru miłości - jęknęła.

- Dobrze, że dodałaś to o księciu, bo już chciałam powiedzieć, że wolę facetów - Nat zachichotała. Bycie nogą z eliksirów w tym przypadku się opłaciło, nie musiała wąchać oparów w tak dużej ilości jak towarzyszka. - Zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka w głowie w momencie, gdy zaczęłaś gadać o gwiazdach. Są ładne i w ogóle, ale chodźmy spać. Tak będzie lepiej, zaufaj mi. Nie martw się, jeśli jutro nie będziesz pamiętała swojej anielskiej wypowiedzi. Będę ci ją opowiadać do końca życia i jeszcze dłużej. No i wzbogacę ją o kilka jednorożców, harf i tak dalej.

- Jednorożce i harfy! - wykrzyknęła Kathleen. - To jest to! Tak będzie wyglądał mój romans życia. Jednorożce i harfy. I gwiazdy. Co ty na to? Piszesz się na to? Jednorożce i harfy! Normalnie romans jak z tego szmatławca "Grzeszny Czar"! - Katie roześmiała się radośnie. Nagle spoważniała. - Tylko nikomu nie mów, że to przeczytałam. Bo przeczytałam. Przykro mi, ale potrzebowałam w moim życiu jednorożców, harf i czarującego Leonarda - Katie parsknęła śmiechem. - Leonard. Gość nie może być materiałem na romans z takim imieniem - Katie przeczesała napuszone przez wilgoć włosy i spojrzała ze zdezorientowaniem na Nathalie. - O czym ja mówię? - zmarszczyła brwi. - Czyli nie chcesz ze mną romansu? Okej. To nic. Kocham cię, ale nie jesteś w moim typie - pokiwała stanowczo głową Katie. - Gustuję w krótkich włosach, brunetach. I mięśniach. Klata, te sprawy, wiesz? No i mężczyznach. To też istotne kryterium.

- Tak, bycie mężczyzną to zdecydowana zaleta - Nat rozejrzała się niepewnie. - Ty też nikomu nie mów, ale ja również to przeczytałam i nie wierzę, że to mówię. Chodźmy spać, strzelam, że została nam chwilka na małą drzemkę. Potwierdź, błagam.

Katie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Moja droga Gryfonko, mamy calutką niedzielę przed sobą na spanie. Budzikom śmierć i niech się dzieje co chce - Katie oznajmiła radośnie, połową mózgu będąc już w swoim ciepłym łóżku.

- Mam rozumieć, że chcesz wywinąć coś jeszcze? Normalnie bym nie protestowała, ale jestem zmęczona - ziewnęła, by potwierdzić, to co właśnie powiedziała.

Katie zastanowiła się.

- Czuję się jakbym była pijana. Choć nigdy nie byłam pijana. Nie wiem, czy robienie czegokolwiek jest bezpieczne - zmarszczyła brwi. - Przefarbujmy panią Norris na różowo i chodźmy spać, jakiś bonus musi być! - zaśmiała się Kathleen.

- Powinnyśmy wymyślić coś ambitniejszego. Chociaż chciałabym zobaczyć minę Filcha. to by było piękne. Jestem zła, to nie powinno mnie śmieszyć, a jednak.

- Daj spokój, to jest śmieszne! - zaśmiała się Kat i zamyśliła się. - Nie wiem. Naszym szelmom przydałoby się coś zgotować, ale na to przeznaczyłyśmy eliksir. Chociaż! - zakrzyknęła, ożywiając się. - Możemy zrobić coś słabego, żeby myśleli, że na tym koniec zemsty, a tu nie! Tu my! Tak łatwo nie będzie! - Katie uśmiechnęła się złowrogo.

- Właśnie za to cię kocham! - wykrzyknęła Gryfonka - Masz jakiś pomysł? Błagam, powiedz, że masz - dziewczyna złapała Katie za ramiona i zaczęła nią potrząsać.

- Ja... - Katie zmarszczyła brwi. - A będziesz dalej mnie kochać, jak powiem, że nie? - Ślizgonka zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. - Jestem odurzona, nie umiem być wystarczająco złośliwa, nie wiem, zróbmy im makijaż permanentny przez sen, coś - wymamrotała, samej nie wiedząc, co mówi.

- Wybaczam ci. Znaj me miłosierdzie. - Nat zamyśliła się - To nie może być coś wielkiego, ale za małe też nie może być. Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy, to krople na przeczyszczenie.

Katie zachichotała.  
>- Śmierdząca sprawa - zmarszczyła brwi i wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Boże, co ja mówię. Wsypmy im bulbadoksu do piżam, niech ich swędzi, będą wiedzieli, od kogo wyrazy miłości.<p>

- Ale... jak zamierzasz dostać się do pokoju Puchonów?

- Czy Denis mało razy nas tam zapraszał, głosząc wszem i wobec, że każdy ma wolny wstęp? Chyba się nie obrażą. Zresztą zemsta Puchonów jakoś specjalnie mnie nie przeraża - Katie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Właściwie moje sumienie już śpi, więc chodźmy - Nathalie zatrzymała się na chwilę. - Ty prowadź.

Katie zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Ej, ale ja nigdy nie byłam u Puchonów - powiedziała, zagryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka. - Wiem, że to jest gdzieś w lochach, po drodze nam, ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie dokładniej. Nie słyszałaś czegoś, coś, od kogoś?

- Dobra, to ja prowadzę. To gdzieś niedaleko kuchni. Tylko gdzie jest kuchnia? Mózgu, współpracuj, proszę - Nat zapukała w swoje czoło - Nikogo nie ma.

Dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę lochów, znowu. Droga nie była łatwa. Musiały poruszać się niczym ninja, bezszelestnie. Żadna z nich nie miała ochoty na spotkanie z Panią Norris. Nathalie powoli przypominała sobie, gdzie znajduje się cel ich przechadzki. Pokój Puchonów mieścił się za wnęką z beczkami.

- Wchodzimy? - Gryfonka nie była pewna.

- Nathalieeee - Katie szepnęła przeciągle. - Bo wiesz co... bo ten. My tak jakby nie mamy ze sobą bulbadoksu, wiesz? - Katie wyszeptała z żałością w głosie. Za bardzo chciało jej się spać, by być logiczną.

- Ups. Nie pomyślałam. Ale to nic. To nie nasza wina. To było bardzo nieoczywiste. No bo kto pamiętałby o bulbadoksie w takiej sytuacji? Przecież on nie był istotny, to tylko główny punkt naszej małej zemsty. Chcę mi się płakać i śmiać jednocześnie.

- Ty płacz, a ja się będę śmiała. Pogodzimy te dwie rzeczy - Katie pokiwała gorliwie głową. - Słuchaj - mówiła cicho, bojąc się złapania. - Zaraz świt, jeśli już nie teraz. Mam u mnie w pokoju trochę bulbadoku, tak sądzę. Nie pytaj skąd, okej? Tak się złożyło. Pójdziemy tam. Dam ci część i pójdę do Caspiana. Ty do Denisa. W ten sposób zdążymy przed czasem. I niech Merlin ma nas w swojej opiece.

- Dobrze, ale musisz mi powiedzieć, co mam z nim konkretnie zrobić. Jest późno, a ja mam nawet problem z wymówieniem nazwy - Nat rozejrzała się niespokojnie. - Chodźmy, bo coś tak czuję, że ktoś nas obserwuje.

Katie rozejrzała się niespokojnie.

- Biegniemy przed siebie jak głupie i liczymy, że przeżyjemy, co ty na to?

- Zawsze.

- Bądź ostrożna i podążaj za mną - powiedziała dziarsko Katie i bez wstępów puściła się biegiem w stronę dormitorium Slytherinu. Nie miała pojęcia, co im da ten bieg, ale było zbyt późno, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

Dziewczyny wymijały zakręty z zadziwiającą zręcznością. Katie prowadziła bardziej wyczuciem niż obserwacją, lochy były słabo oświetlone, a pochodnie rzucały upiorne cienie na ściany.

W końcu Katie i Nathalie dotarły na miejsce. Kat oparła się o ścianę, próbując złapać oddech. - Swoją drogą, po co był ten bieg? - sapnęła i podeszła do ściany, skrywającej przejście. - Poczekaj tu, ok? - powiedziała do Nathalie i wmaszerowała do środka, sprawdzając, czy żaden maruder nie postanowił spędzić nocy w pokoju wspólnym.

Na szczęście, pod względem spania, Ślizgoni byli przyzwoitymi ludźmi w swoich przyzwoitych łóżkach.

Katie zakradła się do swojego dormitorium, stąpając delikatnie w obawie, że każdy głośniejszy odgłos postawi do pionu połowę populacji Slytherinu.

Gdy dotarła do swojego kufra, poczuła, że zwycięstwo jest już blisko.  
>A kiedy udało jej się wygrzebać magiczny proszek, była całkowicie zadowolona.<p>

- Super - szepnęła i wyszła szybko z dormitorium, mając nadzieję, że Nathalie nie została wciągnięta przez żadnego stwora i nadal stoi tam, gdzie Kat ją zostawiła.

Nadzieje nie okazały się próżne.

- Jestem! Udało się! - powiedziała z uśmiechem Ślizgonka. - Trzymaj - wcisnęła pojemnik przyjaciółce. - Zrób z tym cokolwiek. Posyp ubrania imbecyla, samego rzeczonego lub wybrany przedmiot. Choć z posypywaniem Denisa bym uważała. Jeśli się obudzi i zobaczy cię przy swoim łóżku, gotów będzie sądzić, że zakradłaś się do niego, przynosząc dozgonne wyrazy miłości - Katie zachichotała.

Nathalie zmarszczyła nos. Jej godność dzisiaj lekko ucierpiała, ale wiedziała, że nie upadła jeszcze tak nisko, by wyznawać Denisowi cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza miłość. Na sama myśl wstrząsnął nią dreszcz.

- Zapamiętam. Dobra, życz mi powodzenia - zmierzyła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem - Tobie się chyba bardziej przyda. Nie oszukujmy się. Denis nie dorasta Caspianowi do pięt pod żadnym względem.

Katie odetchnęła.

- Jeśli zawiedziesz, twoje życie będzie usłane Denisem. Jeśli ja zawiodę, to liczę na jakiś przyzwoity pogrzeb, kiedy już pozbieracie to, co ze mnie zostanie. Choć wychodzę w bilansie lepiej, wiesz, ty będziesz miała zniszczone calutkie, długie życie, moje po prostu się skończy - Kathleen wyszczerzyła się, choć wewnętrznie zadrżała na myśl o tym, co miała zamiar zrobić.

Wkraść się do dormitorium pełnego chłopców, Ślizgonów, podłych Ślizgonów i posypać Caspiana-w-cholerę-dobrego-w-pojedynkach-Mystere bulbadoksem i uciec żywą.  
>Żaden kłopot.<p>

- Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że świetnie pocieszasz? - Nathalie zmarszczyła czoło. - Mój Merlinie, życie z Denisem! Za co? Dobra, już się ogarnęłam. Chodźmy.  
>I się rozdzieliły.<p>

***z perspektywy Nathalie ***

Nathalie ruszyła dziarsko naprzód. Szła posypać Denisa bulbadoksem, ale czuła się jak wojowniczka, która maszeruje pomścić wszystkie swoje krzywdy. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co konkretnie zrobi, ale domyślała się, że musi to być spektakularne.

Miała ochotę sypnąć w denerwującą makówkę kolegi, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że może się to zakończyć przymusem rozmowy oraz tłumaczenia się przed nim.

Dumając nad wadami i zaletami kolejnych pomysłów, nawet nie spostrzegła, że stoi przed drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Odetchnęła głęboko i zacisnęła rękę wokół pojemniczka z magicznym proszkiem, który miał pomóc zaspokoić jej rządzę mordu.

_Vendetta, tego mi trzeba_.

Weszła do pomieszczenia, które było żółte. A to niespodzianka! Nathalie przesunęła wzrokiem po pokoju. Widziała żółte fotele, chłopaka siedzącego na jednym z nich, żółte kotary, kilka roślinek…

_Na brodę Merlina! Kto to do siedmiu skrzatów jest!_

Zanim zdążyła się opanować, z jej ust dobył się zduszony krzyk.

_Cholera, wpadłam._

- Co? Gdzie? Jak? – wymamrotał zaspanym głosem chłopak. Nat wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten nudny dźwięk. Denis. – Nathalie, co ty tu robisz?... – odchrząknął ohydnie, a Gryfonka usłyszała jak flegma odrywa się od ścianek jego gardła. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. Dreszcz obrzydzenia konkretnie. – To znaczy… Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz i na ciebie czekałem. Czułem, że nie dasz rady mi się oprzeć. Jesteś twarda i odważna, kręci mnie to – mówiąc, uśmiechał się krzywo i co rusz unosił oraz opuszczał brwi. Jakby się zaciął.

Nat miała tylko chwilę, aby wyjść z tej sytuacji cało. _Mózgu, błagam! _I wtedy oczami wyobraźni znowu ujrzała perspektywę ślubu z Denisem. To oczyściło jej umysł i wykombinowała zdumiewający w swej przewrotności i genialności plan.

- Nie jestem Nathalie. Jestem jej widmem. To tylko sen. Przychodzę tu, by cię ostrzec – jej twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz, chociaż dziewczynie trudno było powstrzymać uśmiech.

- Ostrzec? Niby przed czym? – Puchon wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. – A tak w ogóle, to skoro jesteś zmorą…

- Widmem – przerwała mu.

- Dobra, skoro jesteś widmem, to czemu wyglądasz jak Nathalie, co?

- Nie wiem, to twój sen. Wydajesz się mądrzejszy – dziewczyna szła na żywioł. Gorzej i tak nie mogło być.

- No tak, to logiczne – udawał, że wie o co chodzi. – Więc, przed czym chciałaś mnie ostrzec?

- Przed życiem, mój drogi. Przed życiem – starała się, by jej głos brzmiał odlegle, nieosiągalnie.

- Powiesz coś więcej? – domagał się odpowiedzi, jak pies spaceru po całodniowym pobycie w domu.

- To zależy tylko od ciebie – Nat postanowiła się zbytnio nie produkować.

- Dobra, niech będzie. Chyba wiem, czemu wyglądasz, jak Nat – Gryfonka uniosła pytająco brwi. – Bo ją lubię.

- Dedukcja godna najznamienitszego Krukona.

- Dobra, nie chcę się w to dłużej bawić.

- Nie musisz – Gryfonka nagle przypomniała sobie o celu swego przybycia. Na stoliku obok fotela ujrzała zwinięty w kłębek cienki sweter. – Teraz pozwól, że posypię twój sweterek tym magicznym proszkiem.

Podeszła powoli i hojnie oprószyła jego ubranie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Coś mi tu nie pasuje, ale jeszcze nie wiem co – dziewczyna prawie widziała przesuwające się, zardzewiałe trybiki w głowie chłopaka.

- Nie pytaj mnie, ja jestem tylko iluzją, która zmierza do wyjścia.

Denis wstał i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył wprost na nią.

- Coś mi nie pasuje – dotknął ją. – Ej! Okłamałaś mnie! Nie jesteś widmem z mojego snu! – zaczął się opętańczo wydzierać.

- Zamknij się, bo wszystkich obudzisz – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ja wyjdę, ty pójdziesz spać, zrozumiano?

- Wiedziałem! Przyszłaś, bo nie mogłaś wytrzymać, co? – darł się coraz głośniej. – Dobrze, że spławiłem tego całego Daniela. Teraz jesteśmy tylko ty i ja.

- Drętwota! – nie wytrzymała. Stała jak wryta i gapiła się na pozbawione przytomności ciało chłopaka. – No, także tego, miło się rozmawiało, ale ja już pójdę.

Biegła ile sił w nogach. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tracić nad sobą kontroli. Mimo wszystko całe zdarzenie ją bawiło.

Ciężko dysząc, wdrapała się do wieży Gryffindoru, udała się do swego dormitorium i zapadła w głęboki sen.

***z perspektywy Kathleen ***

Katie wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka jamy wężów. Jeszcze nigdy nie wkraczała do pokoju wspólnego z takim strachem. Każdy cień wydawał jej się czekającym napastnikiem, a każdy odgłos zapowiedzią rychłej zagłady.

Dziewczyna niechętnie ruszyła w stronę dormitorium chłopców, czując, jak napina się każdy jej mięsień.

_Nie wierzę, że to robię. Nie wierzę, że to robię. Zrobią mi coś bardzo przykrego, jak mnie odkryją. Salazarze, wiem, że jako Ślizgonka jestem do kitu, ale wspomóż mnie. Wiem, że nawet ty masz w sobie na tyle litości._

I z tą ni to modlitwą Kathleen trafiła pod drzwi najstarszego rocznika. Miała wrażenie, że zamiast tabliczki z rzymską siódemką widnieje napis "Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie".

Westchnęła. _Zapowiada się nieźle, _wzięła głęboki oddech i ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi, które okazały się niezablokowane.

W środku panowała ciemność, a w nozdrza Kat uderzył zastanawiający zapach. Dziewczyna wkroczyła na terytorium nieznane, wyważając każdy krok. Niezbyt wiele mogła zobaczyć i była temu poniekąd wdzięczna. Merlin wie, co męskie dormitorium skrywa za swoimi drzwiami. I niech Merlin tę wiedzę zachowa dla siebie.

Kathleen uklękła, wyciągając różdżkę i szeptem powiedziała "Lumos". Szybko schowała źródło światła po bluzkę, pozwalając nikłym promieniom oświetlić posadzkę.

Ślizgonka, starając się nie zastanawiać nad tym, kiedy podłoga była sprzątana, zaczęła powoli posuwać się w kierunku łóżka, które wydawało się należeć do Caspiana. A następnie zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by nie wydać dźwięku obrzydzenia, gdy jej ręka natrafiła na jakąś lepką substancję. _Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, _jęknęła w myślach.

Wreszcie osiągnęła swój cel. Podniosła się z kolan i ostrożnie podeszła bliżej, próbując dojrzeć twarz śpiącego przez szczelinę w zasłonie, zza której odezwało się głośne chrapanie.

_Caspian chrapie?, _zachichotała w myślach. _On naprawdę tak chrapie?_

Katie odważyła się uchylić zasłonę łóżka i zobaczyła, że to nie odgłosy Caspiana, ale jego pomagiera Vincenta Dummheita. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i natychmiast odsunęła. _Fu. _

Idąc za głosem intuicji, odwróciła się i podeszła do kolejnego łóżka, robiąc wszystko, by nie wpaść na coś. Prawie jej się udało. Ucierpiało kolano i szafka nocna.

Kiedy wreszcie dziewczyna dotarła do łóżka kolejnego delikwenta, odsunęła ponownie zasłonę i ku swojej radości zobaczyła twarz Caspiana Mystere'a, pogrążonego w świecie snów. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo, a z twarzy znikł typowy, irytujący uśmieszek, zastąpiony przez błogi spokój. Katie uniosła kącik ust.

_W takiej formie da się go polubić. Do momentu, w którym się obudzi, w każdym razie._

Dziewczyna przywołała się do porządku i ostrożnie przyświeciła różdżką, szukając pomysłu na wykorzystanie magicznego proszku.

I prawie zaśpiewała z radości, gdy zobaczyła, że porządny Caspian przygotował sobie ubrania na kolejny dzień.

_Dlaczego on to robi? Nikt nie składa ubrań przed snem na następny dzień. Nikt!, _Katie zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. _Okej, ja tak nie robię. _

Katie podeszła na palach do końca łóżka, gdzie spoczywały szaty chłopaka. Ślizgonka wyjęła bulbadoks z kieszeni, uważając by go nie rozsypać i delikatnie rozłożyła ubrania.

_Tylko koszula, czy go nie oszczędzać?, _przekrzywiła głowę. _Jutro będzie miał prawdziwe piekło, niech ma jakąś ulgę, _pomyślała ze wzruszeniem ramion i posypała wewnętrzną część białej koszuli chłopaka, uważając, żeby samej nie dotknąć paskudnej substancji. _Poradź sobie z tym, Mystere, _pomyślała złośliwie i ponownie spojrzała na rozłożonego na łóżku chłopaka. Przez myśl przeszedł jej pomysł, który był przykładem lekkomyślności dziewczyny. _Dlaczego by nie? _

Podeszła bliżej chłopaka i przysiadła na brzegu materaca, następnie nachyliła się nad Ślizgonem, przypominając sobie książkę o snach, którą kiedyś czytała. Postanowiła zastosować jedną z wymienionych w niej technik. Nachyliła się do ucha chłopaka.

- Co mi powiesz, Caspianie? - szepnęła cicho, zastanawiając się, czy ona naprawdę chce zginąć. - No dalej, powiedz, co wiesz - kontynuowała, zastanawiając się, czy to ma prawo zadziałać.

- Nc... tniea - wymamrotał nieskładnie przez sen chłopak. Katie zachichotała wewnętrznie. _Działa!_

- Vincent kradnie ci twoje pieguski, wiesz? - szepnęła znowu. Brwi chłopaka zmarszczyły się przez sen. - Ale to nic. Teraz śnij, śpij, Caspianie. O mnie. Tak. To koszmar. Kathleen. Pamiętaj. Malice. Koszmar. Zobacz, goni cię. Goni cię, goni cię, goni cię... - powtarzała monotonie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego do tej pory uważała "_Kolorowe koszmary"_ za porażkę roku, kiedy książka wydawała się mówić mądre rzeczy.

Chłopak ponownie wykrzywił twarz, poruszając się niespokojnie.

Kathleen oprzytomniała, uświadamiając sobie, że tkwi z rozświetloną różdżką w dormitorium chłopców, którzy niechybnie zaraz się obudzą.

Wstała i szybko ruszyła do wyjścia, przy okazji wpadając na coś leżącego na ziemi. Potknęła się, z łoskotem upadając na podłogę. _Cholera!, _zerwała się i wybiegła z pokoju, nie patrząc za siebie i licząc na to, że chrapanie Vincenta wystarczająco znieczuliło resztę współlokatorów na hałas.

Z bijącym sercem wpadła do swojego dormitorium i uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy znalazła się na swoim łóżku i zaciągnęła zasłony.

_Żyję, _pomyślała, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. _Żyję, o mój Merlinie, Salazarze, cała reszto, czuwacie nade mną!_

Dopiero kiedy Kathleen była już po części w krainie snów, przez jej głowę przeszła myśl, że Caspian używa szamponu o niezidentyfikowanym, ale nieziemskim zapachu.


	6. To tylko Bulbadoks

**Powracamy!**

**Uwaga, uwaga. Zaczyna być niebezpiecznie, zapinamy pasy i jedziemy! **

**A kiedy już tak jedziemy, to prosimy o jakiś komentarz, co Wy na to? :)**

**Ktoś tu zagląda? Ktoś tu czyta? Czego się spodziewacie, a czego nam zabraniacie w dalszej akcji? **

**Czekamy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*6 września, niedziela, z perspektywy Kathleen*<strong>

_Nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Nie wiem, kim jestem. Nie wiem, po co jestem. Nie wiem, co robię, ale będę szła przed siebie, może coś osiągnę_.

Katie osiągnęła zderzenie czołowe ze ścianą.

Ślizgonka zmarszczyła brwi i nie zdążyła nawet skrzywić się z bólu, gdy ziewnęła przeciągle.  
>Po ekscesach minionej nocy dziewczyna ledwo kontaktowała z rzeczywistością. Wystarczająco, by zwlec się z łóżka, ale nie na tyle, by dojść do Wielkiej Sali bez uszkodzeń.<p>

_Za mało snu. Sen to brak życia. Dlaczego ja nie śpię?_

A nie spała, ponieważ zdecydowała, że ominięcie śniadania jest karygodne.  
>Jednak w momencie, w którym przez kilka minut siłowała się z drzwiami, by uświadomić sobie, że ma je pchnąć, nie pociągnąć, uznała, że czas zastanowić się nad swoimi priorytetami.<p>

Malice, zmuszając nogi do ruchu, wreszcie dotarła do Wielkiej Sali. Zamrugała zaspanymi oczyma.  
><em>Jeszcze tylko wejść do środka. Tylko wejść, <em>spojrzała spod półprzymkniętych powiek na wielkie, dębowe wrota. _Ale drzwi są takie ciężkie..., _mruknęła w myślach ze zmęczeniem.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nathalie chętnie pospałaby dłużej, ostatnia noc była pełna atrakcji, lecz z krainy snu wyrwało ją dziwne warknięcie. Zerwała się z łóżka, chwyciła swą różdżkę i poczęła nerwowo rozglądać się po komnacie. Wtem jej uszu znowu dobiegł osobliwy odgłos.

- O mój hipogryfie! To ja, to znaczy mój brzuch! Zaraz umrę z głodu. Wielka Salo, nadchodzę! - zamyśliła się na chwilę - To znaczy, najpierw łazienka. Więc tego... Łazienko, nadchodzę! - dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, co bardziej ją przerażało: fakt, że jej brzuch potrafi wydać z siebie tak przerażające dźwięki, czy fakt, że mówi do siebie.

- Nieważne, Nathalie, nie przejmuj się. Czasami trzeba porozmawiać z kimś inteligentnym.

Po jako takim ogarnięciu swej prezencji, Nat udała się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Całą drogę mamrotała pod nosem litanię rzeczy, które zamierzała zjeść. Cóż, było to długa lista.

_Będę gruba, ale kogo to obchodzi? _

_Mnie._

W końcu dotarła do celu. Droga zajęła jej więcej czasu niż zazwyczaj, gdyż jej nogi nadal spały i miała problem z pokonaniem tak wielu schodów. Na szczęście udało się osiągnąć cel bez jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Kiedy wreszcie Katie wtoczyła się do Wielkiej Sali, w jej uszy uderzył gwar szkolny. I omal nie powalił. Miała ochotę krzyknąć "milczeć!", jednak nawet na to nie miała siły.

_Po co ja w ogóle wychodziłam z łóżka?_  
>Głośne burczenie w brzuchu odpowiedziało na jej pytanie.<p>

Ślizgonka westchnęła i usiadła przy swoim stole. Miała nadzieję, że worki pod oczami, niedopasowany strój, mina męczennika i fryzura ala' "mam we włosach gniazdo świergotników" skutecznie powstrzyma wszelkich naiwnych przed rozpoczęciem z nią rozmowy.

Kathleen, wzdychając/ziewając ciężko, chwyciła pierwszy półmisek z brzega i napełniła swój talerz.  
>Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się trafić widelcem do ust, odkryła, że włożyła sobie jajecznicy z pomidorem.<p>

- No ale przecież ja nie lubię pomidorów - wymamrotała, mrugając nieprzytomnie. Jakiś drugoroczny, siedzący naprzeciwko, posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Katie zacisnęła usta. - Nieważne - burknęła, wracając do swojej jajecznicy. W tym stanie nawet pomidor stawał się sojusznikiem.

Gdy Ślizgonka dorwała się do herbaty, doznała przebłysku świadomości. I ten błysk niezmiernie ją ucieszył, gdy zorientowała się, że Caspian był nieobecny.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

_Warto było._

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nathalie pchnęła dębowe drzwi z nadludzką siłą. Do tej pory nie wiedziała, że ma taką krzepę, ale gdy człowiek przymiera głodem, budzą się tytaniczne moce.

Gryfonka ruszyła truchtem w stronę swojego stołu. Miała ochotę przyspieszyć, ale miała świadomość, że może to wyglądać zbyt podejrzanie.

Kiedy w końcu zasiadła na miejscu, chwyciła miskę z owsianką i nałożyła sobie porządną porcję.

_Błagam, nie zawieraj rodzynek._

Na całe szczęście, po rodzynkach nie było śladu.

_-_ Zwolnij, bo się udławisz - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos zawsze pomocnego Andrew Macersona.

- Dziękuję za radę, kolego. Gdyby nie ty, mogłabym umrzeć. Śmierć przez udławienie owsianką nie brzmi zbyt doniośle, prawda? - Nathalie lubiła Andrew od czasu, kiedy wspólnie wysadzili kociołek z eliksirem na pierwszym roku.

- Zawsze do usług. Hm, mam pytanko, tylko się nie obraź, ok? - chłopak użył głosu, którym oznajmia się ludziom, że ich rybka postanowiła pływać do góry brzuchem.

- Jeśli chcesz ukryć jakieś zwłoki, to ja zawsze.

- Ha ha ha. Ja mówię poważnie. No więc, wracając do pytania: co ty zrobiłaś Danielowi? Wiesz, jakiś taki markotny ostatnio jest, a wiem, że pracujecie razem na eliksirach i twoje zdolności nie są... zaawansowane. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może mieliście jakiś nieprzyjemny incydent, jakiś wybuch, czy coś... - po chwili dodał - Lubię wybuchy.  
>- A ja miałam nadzieję na zwłoki! Zawiodłeś mnie - Nathalie spojrzała na niego z przyganą. Chciała ukryć swe zmieszanie. - Dobrze, teraz poważnie. Nie mam pojęcia, co mu jest. Nie jestem jego matką, mam swoje życie - była zdenerwowana, nie lubiła takich rozmów z rana. W ogóle nie lubiła takich rozmów. - A co do eliksirów, póki co obyło się bez wybuchów, lecz przysięgam, że dam ci znać, gdy tylko będę planowała jakieś małe bum.<p>

Blanc wstała i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Katie usłyszała przy swoim lewym uchu dziewczęcy chichot.

Nie lubiła z rana słyszeć dziewczęcego chichotu.

Jednak gdy dotarł do niej wyraz "Caspian", natychmiast włączyła awaryjny tryb czujności. Odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć, kto prowadził rozmowę.

Kat przywołała uśmiech na twarz.

- Hej, Louis - zwróciła się do zgrabnej blondynki. - Rozmawiacie o Caspianie?

Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę.

- Rozmawiamy o Caspianie. Zainteresowana? - Louis Anarethe uniosła brwi z zadziornym uśmiechem. Nim Katie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, tamta kontynuowała. - Bo jeśli tak, to możesz mieć problem. Nie wygląda zbyt ciekawie - zaniosła się chichotem, któremu zawtórował śmiech jej przyjaciółki.

Katie przywołała na twarz wyraz zdziwienia, mając nadzieję, że wygląda na szczerze zaskoczoną, a nie zbolałą.

- O? Bardziej niż zazwyczaj?

- Nie, nie. Zazwyczaj jest interesujący. Bardzo interesujący, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli - uniosła sugestywnie brwi.

Katie nie chciała wiedzieć, co jej koleżanka ma na myśli.

- Ale dziś nie. Dziś jest malutkim paskudnikiem - zaśmiała się. - Słuchaj, dziś rano wyleciał z dormitorium, jak oparzony-

- Tak zrobił? - Katie musiała pohamować cisnący się na twarz uśmiech.

- Tak! Ale to nic. W biegu zdzierał z siebie koszulę - przerwała, by parsknąć. - I to by było całkiem... przyjemne, w normalnych okolicznościach, ale tym razem nie.

- Nie? - Kathleen miała wrażenie, że łzy śmiechu napływają do jej oczu.

- Był cały w bąblach! Paskudnych bąblach! I chyba nadal w nich jest! Wyglądał, jakby wyhodował na sobie plantację grzybów! No komiczne, komiczne, bo przy okazji zdążył zwyzywać wszystkich, których napotkał. Ale nie przejęli się, rozumiesz, byli zbyt zajęci śmiechem.

Katie nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się, zakrywając usta.

- Ale to nie koniec! - Louis wyglądała na wielką pasjonatkę tematu. Choć Anarethe była pasjonatką wszelkich tematów, które dotyczyły życia innych ludzi. - Bo to wcale nie chce zejść! Pomfrey próbuje, ale jej nie wychodzi.

Tym razem zdziwienie Katie było prawdziwe.

- Nie?

- Nie. Mówi, że to potrwa cały dzień, zanim Caspian wróci do siebie! Z jednej strony szkoda takiej klaty, ale z drugiej: to takie zabawne!

Katie nie pozwoliła ostatniemu zdaniu przedrzeć się do jej wyobraźni, podziękowała blondynce i wyskoczyła z ławki, biegnąc do Nathalie, która właśnie wychodziła z sali.

- Nat, czekaj! Będziesz się śmiała!

Katie była całkowicie rozbudzona.

***złączenie perspektyw***

- Mój Merlinie! Wystraszyłaś mnie, Kathleen Malice! - Nathalie próbowała przywołać swe serce do normalnego rytmu. - To znaczy, wystraszyłaś mnie bardziej, niż zwykle - wyszczerzyła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Katie roześmiała się.

- Jestem Ślizgonem, taka moja rola - z nieopanowaną wesołością wyciągnęła przyjaciółkę z Wielkiej Sali i zaciągnęła na ubocze. - Słuchaj - parsknęła, ocierając łzę z oka. - Jestem w cholerę niewyspana, ale było warto - pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. - Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że ta nadęta paskuda, Ślizgon nieszczęsny, jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ale słuchaj. Założył koszulę. A potem szybko ją ściągnął. Biegając po pokoju wspólnym i wrzeszcząc na każdego, kto się śmieje. A śmiali się wszyscy. I śmieją się dalej. Gość leży u Pomfrey i czyraki nie chcą z niego zejść - Katie zachichotała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. - Mam takie głupie wrażenie, że Bulbadoks był przeterminowany i to dlatego - Ślizgonka pokręciła głową, próbując okiełznać radość.

Nathalie zaczęła płakać. Zawsze się jej to przytrafiało, gdy śmiała się za mocno. Właściwie, to wystarczał mały chichot i łzy zaczynały napływać do jej oczu.

- Wiesz, co to oznacza? Denisa spotkało to samo! Nie wytrzymam! - dziewczyna zatoczyła się ze śmiechu i uderzyła w ścianę. Po chwili dodała, pocierając swą stłuczoną głowę: - ale Denis mnie widział. Myślisz, że połączy fakty?

Katie pokręciła głową, ocierając łzy śmiechu.

- To Denis. Denis nie łączy faktów. Denis gubi drogę do moich oczu - Kat parsknęła, jednak po chwili zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu. - Ej! A co powiesz na to, byśmy pomogły mu tę drogę znaleźć? - uniosła brwi. - Bo widzisz, to była faza wstępna. Czas na punkt B - Ślizgonka wyszczerzyła się. Było coraz lepiej.

Nathalie patrzyła na Malice z lekkim niepokojem. Wzrok przyjaciółki trochę ją przerażał.

- Dobrze, jestem za - nie byłaby sobą, gdyby teraz odmówiła.

- Okej, więc słuchaj - Katie konspiracyjnie zniżyła ton głosu. - Mamy dwóch wysypanych czyrakami głupków i mamy eliksir miłosny. Teraz czas to połączyć. Przeterminowany Bulbadoks, to najlepsze, co mogło się nam przytrafić - Kathleen rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu nieproszonych uszów. - No. Więc jeden z chłopców musi wypić eliksir. Eliksir zbyt krótko odstał, by podziałał więcej niż dzień, ale to nic. I rozumiesz, jeden musi być trzeźwy, by drugi mógł pamiętać. Niech wypije go Denis, bo istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że jeśli Caspian wyzna Sanesburryemu miłość, to Puchon w desperacji odwzajemni _uczucie_ - Katie wzdrygnęła się. - Fu. Więc słuchaj, potrzebujemy włosów Caspiana - Kat poruszyła znacząco brwiami.

- Jestem dumna - Gryfonka położyła dłonie na ramionach Kat - Zaraz się wzruszę. To genialne. Moje życie się dopełni, gdy to zobaczę - Nat rozejrzała się nerwowo. - Kiedy zaczynamy?

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Eliksir musi jeszcze chwilę postać. Więc musimy mieć nadzieję, że pani Pomfrey nie wyczyści do wieczora chłopców z ich... problemu - Ślizgonka zachichotała. - A wieczorem ruszamy do akcji. Będziemy musiały mieć styczność z czyrakami dwóch paskudników. Jesteś na to gotowa? - Katie spojrzała z powagą na Nathalie. - Czy jesteś w stanie podołać takiej presji i ohydzie? I mówiąc o ohydzie, wcale nie stawiam na głównym miejscu czyraków - Kathleen roześmiała się.

- Jestem gotowa na wszystko. Zrobię co w mej mocy! - Nathalie zachowała poważny ton, lecz po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ej, widziałaś Phillipa na śniadaniu? Zaczynam się martwić. On nie opuszcza posiłków.

Katie przegryzła lekko wargę.

- Na śniadaniu niekoniecznie kontaktowałam z rzeczywistością. Może odsypia tydzień? Co i my powinnyśmy zrobić? Tak sugeruję? Nie wiem, dlaczego ciągle pytam? - zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową.

- Nie wiem. Serio się martwię. On naprawdę jeszcze NIGDY nie opuścił żadnego posiłku. Wiem, że nie wygląda, ale potrafi pochłonąć dużą porcję jedzenia.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał Gryfonkę znany głos, który brzmiał nietypowo ciepło.

- Nathalie, tu jesteś! Musisz ze mną iść, to ważne. Opowiem ci wszystko po drodze. Chodź, szkoda czasu - McGonagall wyglądała na zmartwioną. Nat bała się, że może to mieć coś wspólnego z Bulbadoksem. Gryfonka spojrzała niepewnie na Katie.

- O, Malice! Jeżeli Blanc nie ma nic przeciwko, możesz do nas dołączyć. Wy dwie jesteście... blisko - profesor zmarszczyła nos. Była w końcu opiekunką Gryffindoru. Nie przepadała za Ślizgonami, ale nie okazywała tego tak jak Snape.

Ruszyły szybkim marszem, kierując się w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nat udało się zebrać na odwagę i powiedziała:

- Pani Profesor mówiła, że coś się stało.

- Ach, dobrze. Sprawa dotyczy twojego brata. Coś się stało, ale on nie chce nic mówić. Cóż, wygląda... sama zobaczysz - McGonagall nie zachowywała się jak McGonagall. Była poddenerwowana, co tylko wzmagało uczucie niepokoju w Nathalie.

Resztę drogi przeszły w milczeniu. Po kilku minutach dotarły na miejsce.

- Blanc, wchodź do środka. Ja pójdę porozmawiać z Poppy. Dwóch uczniów miało nieprzyjemną styczność z przeterminowanym Bulbadoksem. Chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie dziwić bezmyślność co poniektórych. Dobrze, idź do brata - kobieta położyła dłoń na ramieniu Nat w matczynym geście i zabrała ją szybko.

- Kat, poczekaj tu, okay? - Gryfonka nie potrafiła powstrzymać drżenia w głosie.

Katie pokiwała głową, patrząc nerwowo na Nathalie.

- Okej, ale jakby tylko coś się działo: krzycz. Wpadnę do środka i zrobię dym - Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. - I pamiętaj: nie takie rzeczy się robiło na pierwszy roku i jesteśmy całe i fizycznie zdrowe! - odetchnęła. _Już rozumiem, dlaczego jestem w Slytherinie. Moje pocieszanie to komedia._

- Dzięki, czuję się uspokojona - odparła sarkastycznie Nat i weszła do sali.

Widok nie był przyjemny. Phillip leżał na łóżku, co chwilę pojękując: 'Auć' lub 'Jak to obrzydliwie boli'. Jego twarz, ramiona i cała reszta pokryte były licznymi, drobnymi rozcięciami. Pod jego prawym okiem widniał świeży, nieładny siniak.

Nathalie stanęła w nogach jego łóżka, założyła ręce i zaczęła tupać nogą.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że będę żyć.

Gryfonka nadal nic nie mówiła.

- Nat? Jesteś tam? - chłopczyk zapytał cienkim głosikiem. - Nie mów rodzicom, proszę! - dało się wyczuć błagalny ton.

- Co przeskrobałeś? - dziewczyna zapytała poważnie.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nakrzyczała. Brzmisz jak mama. Nie podoba mi się to.

- Phillipie...

- Dobra, dobra. Od razu zaznaczę, że to nie moja wina. To ten wstrętny Rowley. Powiedział, że jestem tchórzem i boję się latać na miotle. Chciałem mu pokazać, ale... no ten... nie miałem miotły. No i... wziąłem ze składzika. No i szło mi nieźle, ale potem straciłem równowagę i spadłem - chłopiec spuścił głowę i zerkał niepewnie na siostrę zza długich rzęs.

- Żałujesz?

- Nie.

Nat roześmiała się. Zdenerwowanie opuściło ją, pozostawiając miłe uczucie lekkości.

- Jak wyglądała jego mina? - Nat zapytała, siadając na łóżku brata.

- No, nie wiem. Spadłem na niego - Phillip wyszczerzył się złośliwie.

- Ja nie miałam takich pomysłów na pierwszym roku. Muszę przyznać, że jestem dumna, chociaż nie powinnam. Jestem buntowniczką - cały czas się uśmiechała.

- Powiesz rodzicom? - chłopiec zapytał niepewnie.

- Ja nie, ale przypuszczam, że McGonagall to zrobi - widząc minę brata, dodała: - spokojnie, jakoś to załagodzę. Będzie dobrze.

Katie krążyła po korytarzu. Nie była cierpliwym człowiekiem. Czekanie to był dramat, z którym nie była w stanie sobie poradzić.

Minuty mijały i dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że to godziny.

I przede wszystkim chciała wiedzieć, co dzieje się w środku.

Po kolejnej minucie uznała, że może dziać się, co chce, ale ona wchodzi do środka.  
>I z tym postanowieniem otworzyła szeroko skrzydła drzwi i wkroczyła.<p>

- Okej, czekanie nigdy nie było moją najmocniejszą stroną, wszyscy żyją? - Kathleen podeszła szybko do Nathalie.

- O, Kat? Nie nic się nie stało. To znaczy nic strasznego - Nathalie odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Trochę boli, ale będę żyć - dodał Phillip.

Katie skrzyżowała ręce, uśmiechając się.

- Wiedziaaałam - powiedziała przeciągle. - Tacy jak wy łatwo się nie dają. Gryfoni - prychnęła i zaśmiała się. - A tak na serio, to doprowadziłeś McGonagall do zawału w zaledwie tydzień. Moje gratulacje, młodzieńcze. Nam to zajęło trochę więcej czasu - Katie wyszczerzyła się, patrząc na Nathalie.

- Widzisz? Katie też jest z ciebie dumna - Nat rozczochrała bratu włosy.

- Ej, przestań - Phillip zmarszczył brwi.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Przynieść ci coś? Sok dyniowy? Ciastka? Cokolwiek?

- Nie trzeba, koledzy już poszli po coś do jedzenia. Umieram z głodu.

- Koledzy, czy koleżanki, co? - Nathalie zachichotała. - O! W temacie głodu. Czy twój brzuch też wydaje odgłos zarzynanego trolla? Nie to, że wiem jak brzmi zarzynany troll.

- Co? Pogubiłem się - Gryfon wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Spojrzał na siostrę, jakby jej nie znał.

- Nieważne.

Katie zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła, ziewając.

- No, moi państwo, a teraz: kto potrzebuje porządnej dawki snu, ręka do góry! - powiedziała głośno, jednocześnie unosząc dłoń nad głowę.

- Malice? To ty? - rozległ się krzyk zza parawanu. Tego głosu nie dało się pomylić.  
>Katie zrzedła mina. Caspian. Zdenerwowany Caspian. Wkurzony Caspian. Wściekły. Caspian w furii.<p>

Ślizgonka spojrzała na Nathalie i jej brata, kręcąc głową w geście "nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie wie".

- Malice! Wiem, że tu jesteś!

- Cooo? Katie przyszła? To do mnie? Jednak mnie kocha? - rozległ się drugi, zaspany i zdecydowanie nieprzyjemny głos.

Kathleen zamrugała. _No to się zaczyna. _

- O co chodzi z tym...

- Tss! - Nat przerwała bratu. Dodała szeptem - Udawaj, że nas nie ma.

Katie zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i przyklękła na podłodze. Wskazała Nathalie na drzwi. Jeśli miała zginąć, to nie miała zamiaru się poddać.

Kathleen zaczęła czołgać się do wyjścia, w nadziei, że uda jej się wymknąć.

- Malice, ja cię widzę, tak? - warknął zirytowany głos. Katie zamarła. Bała się odwrócić i zobaczyć wychyloną zza parawanu głowę Caspiana. Ślizgonka odchrząknęła.

- No... jasne, że mnie widzisz. Winszuję - odpowiedziała, starając się mówić z pewnością siebie. Miała wrażenie, że jej to nie wychodzi. - Ja tylko... - cmoknęła. - Upuściłam... coś - powiodła ręką po podłodze na potwierdzenie swoich słów.

Odpowiedzią było prychnięcie.

- Rozum czy dumę? A może obydwa?

Katie wykrzywiła się. _Było trzeba pobiec do drzwi i nie patrzeć za siebie. _

- Zapytałbym, o co chodzi, ale czy to ma jakiś sens? - Phillip powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. - Nigdy was nie zrozumiem.

- Słusznie, nawet nie próbuj - Nathalie odparła szybko.

- Nat, jesteś tutaj! Przyszłaś do mnie! - głos Denisa przepełniała dziwna radość.

- Przyszłam do brata, idioto! - Gryfonka odkrzyknęła w kierunku, z którego, jak jej się zdawało, dobiegało zawodzenie Puchona.

- No! Jest cały komplet! - odkrzyknął Caspian. - Malice, rusz się tu!

Katie podniosła się z podłogi i przybrała odważną minę, która ani trochę nie odzwierciedlała jej wewnętrznego stanu.

- Wybacz, mam wiele do zrobienia. Później przyjdę, przyniosę ci kwiatki i całą resztę - odpowiedziała, powoli posuwając się do wyjścia.

- Przyszłyście obydwie do mnie! Martwicie się o mnie! - do krzyków dołączył się Denis.  
>Katie odetchnęła ciężko. <em>Niech ktoś go wyłączy. <em>

_- _Malice. Przeklnę cię jak stąd na Marsa, jeśli zaraz nie podejdziesz - warknął Caspian.

Katie odwróciła się.

- Potrzebujesz rakiety, by trafić na Marsa - odpowiedziała Ślizgonka i spojrzała na chłopaka. A bardziej na jego głowę, wystającą zza zasłonki.

Caspian zamrugał.

- Co?

Katie wywróciła oczami. _O czym ja mówię?_

- Nieważne. Naprawdę nieważne.

- Katie! Chodź do mnie! Chodźcie! Jestem tutaj! - zawołał Denis.

- Sanesburry, milcz - warknął Mystere.

Kathleen spojrzała z rozpaczą na Nathalie.

- Idę do niego. Szykuj ewakuację - mruknęła do Nat.

_Kat zwariowała. Życie przestało mieć dla niej jakąkolwiek wartość, _pomyślała Nathalie.

- Jesteś pewna? - Nat zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

- Pomścij mnie - odparła Katie, robiąc niechętnie kilka kroków do przodu. _To takie wrażenie, czy nogi dosłownie odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa? _

- Nathalie! Podejdź do mnie! Spójrz, jak dzielnie walczę, choć ból jest okropny! - Denis nie dawał za wygraną.

- Denis? To twój chłopak, Nat? Czemu się nie chwaliłaś? - z tonu Phillipa dziewczyna wywnioskowała, że nie nabijał się z niej. Był śmiertelnie poważny. Bolało.

- Czy ty go kiedyś widziałeś? Słyszałeś?

- Nie.

- Więc ci wybaczam. Nie zniżyłabym się do tego. - Nathalie patrzyła bratu prosto w oczy.

- Nat, kochanie, czekam! - Puchon nie zamierzał się poddać.

- Merlinie, ratuj - Gryfonka wyszeptała pod nosem.

- Zostaw moją siostrę! Jeśli coś od niej chcesz, będziesz musiał mnie pokonać! - brat chciał dobrze, ale nie wyszło dobrze.

- No, no, no. Blanc, widzę, że pierwszoroczniak musi stawać w twojej obronie. Urocze - Caspian postanowił zaatakować ją również.

- Mystere, zajmij się bardziej sobą, a mniej nami - odparowała Katie, podchodząc ze złością do chłopaka. - I nie mieszaj się tam, gdzie cię nie chcą.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Z prezencji stracił wiele wyniosłości. Jego brązowe włosy, które zawsze były przykładem ładu, teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony, znacznie pobladł, przez co pod oczami uwydatniły się sine ślady. Miał na sobie szpitalną, cienką koszulę, która sprawiła, że wydawał się jeszcze mizerniejszy. Mystere wyglądał na zmęczonego. Na tyle zmęczonego, że nawet szyderczy uśmieszek wydawał się być dla niego wysiłkiem.

Katie zamrugała. _Przecież to tylko Bulbadoks... Aż tak?_

- Podziwiasz? - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Katie otrząsnęła się.

- Nic do podziwiania - odparła, krzyżując ręce na piersi w geście obronnym. Caspian spojrzał na nią z trudnym do zidentyfikowania wyrazem twarzy.

- Jeśli mówimy o tobie: owszem. Wyglądasz jak piekło, Malice-

- Patrzałeś ostatnio w lustro? - przerwała mu.

- I ciekawi mnie... - kontynuował. - Jak długo trwała twoja nocna eskapada i jak długo będziesz to odkręcała - warknął, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło jej się w brzuchu.

- Nie wiem, o czym bredzisz, ale nie muszę tego słuchać - powiedziała odrobinę głośniej niż zamierzała.

Tamten tylko prychnął.

- Masz czas do wieczora, żeby to cofnąć - jego ton zabrzmiał groźnie. Katie odetchnęła.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz i nie wiem-

- Malice, daję ci jedyną i niepowtarzalną szansę. Albo to naprawisz i dobrze ci radzę, rozważ tę opcję, albo zrobię ci z życia piekło. Mało tego. Piekło będzie miała też twoja Gryfonka, ten mały smarkacz i twój żałosny chłopak też - wskazał głową w stronę łóżka, na którym leżał Denis. Jak na zawołanie, tamten krzyknął:

- No niech ktoś do mnie przyjdzie, ja czekam! Jest mi tak źle!

Katie zacisnęła zęby, sięgając po różdżkę. Walka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie była dobrym pomysłem. Walka z potencjalnym pacjentem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym była fatalnym pomysłem.

- Powiedziałam ci, trzymaj się swojego nosa. Sam się prosiłeś, cierp. Przestań być takim dzieckiem i wyżywać się na wszystkich wokoło, to może staniesz się znośny dla otoczenia - syknęła, wbijając w niego spojrzenie. - A tamten pajac nie jest moim chłopakiem. Hamuj z takimi obelgami - dodała obruszona.

Caspian parsknął szyderczo.

- Mówisz, Malice? A czy to nie jest to, co właśnie robisz? Zachowywanie się jak dziecko i wyżywanie na wszystkich wokoło? To lekka hipokryzja, nie sądzisz? - uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią z dziwnym spokojem.

Katie zaczerwieniła się i tupnęła nogą.

- Nic nie wiesz, u mnie jest inaczej - odpowiedziała, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że jej ton naprawdę jest dziecinny. Mystere tylko uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie.

- Do wieczora, Malice. Do wieczora - oparł głowę o poduszkę, co sygnalizowało, że nie ma zamiaru kontynuować rozmowy. Katie prychnęła.

- DLACZEGO NIKT NIE PRZYCHODZI? - wydarł się Denis.

- BO NIKT NIE CHCE PRZYJŚĆ! - odwrzasnęła ze złością Kathleen, maszerując w stronę Nathalie.

Nat patrzyła na zbliżającą się przyjaciółkę. Słyszała całą rozmową, gdyż, no cóż, miała dobry słuch, a parawany były cienkie. Była niemal tak samo zdenerwowana, jak Kat. Wiedziała, że Caspian nie jest głupi i uda mu się połączyć fakty. W końcu domyśli się, że Nathalie również maczała palce w akcji z Bulbadoksem.

- To był wyrok. Umrzemy - wyszeptała nerwowo.

- Jeśli tak, to pociągniemy go ze sobą do grobu - odparła cicho Katie z determinacją na twarzy. Rosła w niej coraz większa niepewność i mimowolnie zaczęła kwestionować walory ich planu, jednak nie miała zamiaru tego pokazać. - Okej, młody, ja i twoja siostra mamy zamiar zrobić trochę dymu, trzymaj kciuki - zwróciła się do Philipa. - Nathalie, idziemy? Mamy... coś do obgadania - Katie przegryzła lekko wargę.

_Będzie ciekawie. _

- A co knujecie? - Phillip zapytał z chytrym uśmiechem.

- Opowiem ci kiedyś. Jeśli przeżyję. Jak coś, to powiedz rodzicom, że ich kocham - mówiąc to, Nat uniosła wysoko głowę. - Chodźmy Kat.

Kathleen spojrzała poważnie na przyjaciółkę i skinęła uroczyście głową.

- Już czas - powiedziała, wyprostowując ramiona i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi.

- Jesteś pewna? Może lepiej poczekać? - głos Nat lekko zadrżał.

- Działamy, Nat - powiedziała cicho Ślizgonka, wiedząc, że uszy Mystere'a są otwarte na każde ich słowo.  
>Katie wymaszerowała ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciółkę. Gdy tylko znalazły się w bezpiecznej odległości od sali, Kathleen odetchnęła ciężko.<p>

- Nie wiem, w co się wpakowałyśmy, ale chyba pociągniemy to do końca, nie? - spojrzała z niepewnością na Nathalie.

- Tak! Chciałyśmy być zapamiętane, prawda? Dotarłyśmy tak daleko, uda się! - Nathalie poczuła, jak odwaga w niej rośnie. Może to było chwilowe, ale nie przejmowała się tym teraz. - Działamy.

Katie objęła się ramionami.

- Jeśli nie wyjdziemy z tego żywe, wiedz, że niczego nie żałuję i że było pięknie - westchnęła. Chwilę później zmarszczyła brwi. - Okej. Poza tym momentem, kiedy zatrzasnęłam się w toalecie w Hogsmeade i zaalarmowałaś pół gospody. Wtedy nie było fajnie - Katie parsknęła śmiechem, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Klasnęła w ręce. - No, Blanc, do dzieła! Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Caspian nam całkiem ułatwił sprawę - wyszczerzyła się.

- Ta sytuacja w Hogsmeade była zabawna. To znaczy, wtedy taka się nie wydawała. Spanikowałam - Nat uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Chyba nie nadążam. Czy zechcesz mi zdradzić, w jaki sposób Mystere nam to ułatwił?

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Po pierwsze, dla kogo była zabawna, dla tego była - zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową. - A po drugie, potrzebujemy do eliksiru włosów Caspiana. Bez tego nie ruszy. A rozumiesz, że zdobycie jego włosów mogłoby być problematyczne. Jednak skoro Caspian nalega, żebyśmy go ponownie odwiedziły... i mało tego, weszły z nim w jakąś interakcję... - Katie wyszczerzyła się. - To będzie proste. Musimy rozwiązać tylko jeden istotny problem: lekarstwo na Bulbadoks. Jak to cofnąć? - Ślizgonka zamyśliła się, wydymając wargi.

Nathalie zmarszczyła nos. Myślała intensywnie. Trybiki w jej głowie ruszały się opornie. Coś dzwoniło, ale nie wiedziała, w którym kościele. Nie wiedzieć czemu, na myśl przyszła jej ciotka Zelda. Kombinowała i kombinowała. Miała wrażenie, że mózg jej wypłynie uchem.

- Mam! Wiem! Jestem genialna! - krzyknęła.

Katie podskoczyła.

- Co? Jak? Jesteś? - odkrzyknęła, wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Wiem, jak odwrócić działanie Bulbadoksu - Nathalie wypięła pierś z dumą i zaczęła opowiadać. - Nie wiem, czy miałaś nieprzyjemność poznać moją ciotkę Zeldę. To ta wredna i stara. No więc, gdy miałam około dziewięć-dziesięć lat, spędzałam u niej ferie wraz z kuzynami. Było dziwnie, ale zabawnie. Dobra, wracając do Bulbadoksu. Kuzyn obsypał tym kuzynkę. Darła się, niczym mandragora. Brrr. Nie to, że ciotkę obchodził ból małej, ale nie mogła znieść hałasu, więc zaczęła grzebać w szafce i wyciągnęła mugolską torebeczkę z szałwią. Spojrzałam na nią dziwnie, a ona odparła: "Droga Nathalie, szałwia jest lekarstwem na wszystko. I jest smaczna." No więc, pozostaje nam znaleźć to zioło i po krzyku. - zerknęła na zaskoczoną Katie. - Teraz możesz mnie chwalić. Serio, pozwalam.

Katie wpatrywała się w Nathalie przez chwilę.

- Szałwia... tak? - zamrugała oczami. - Mam szampon z szałwią, ale... - pokręciła głową. - Dobra. Szampon nieważny. Szałwia. Jesteś pewna? Nie to, że mamy inny wybór, ale nie zabijemy ich tym?

- Jestem pewna na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent - spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem. - Gadasz, jakbyś nie chciała pozbawić ich życia - wyszczerzyła się złośliwie. - A tak na poważnie, to tylko szałwia. Najwyżej ich jelita zaczną sprawniej pracować.

- Ale to się je? Nie... wciera, albo coś? - Katie podrapała się w głowę.

- To się pije, Kathleen, pije. Nawet ja to wiem. Nawet ja.

Ślizgonka odchrząknęła.

- Cóż - cmoknęła z zakłopotaniem. - I wielkim zdarzają się wpadki, nie? - zaśmiała się niezręcznie.- Pije. Okej. Skąd weźmiemy szałwię? - postanowiła przemilczeć swój przebłysk głupoty.

- Nie wiem. Z kuchni? - Nathalie sama nie wierzyła w to, co mówi - Nie.

- Sądzisz, że skrzaty w wolnych chwilach popijają sobie szałwię? - wyszczerzyła się Katie. - Chodźmy do Sprout. Pokładam wielka wiarę w tej kobiecie.

- Właśnie miałam to zaproponować. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Serio, też na to wpadłam - wzrok Katie był zbyt świdrujący. - Dobra, cicho.

Katie zachichotała i sprężystym krokiem ruszyła w stronę cieplarni. Ostatecznie, nie było aż tak źle.

- Kiedy następnym razem będziemy potrzebowały czegoś od Sprout, postarajmy się nie trafić na moment, w którym przesadza Kłaposkrzeczki. Miałam ziemię tam, gdzie ziemia nigdy nie powinna zawitać - jęknęła Katie, nachylając się nad eliksirem, który skrzętnie tworzyły poprzedniej nocy.

Dziewczyny zdobyły szałwię, jednak trudem, potem i brudem.

Dosłownie. Profesor Sprout zatrudniła je do pomocy przy swoich roślinach. Za usługi trzeba płacić.

Jednak teraz dziewczyny były wyczyszczone i gotowe do pracy. A zbliżał się czas ponownego zawitania do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Nic nie mów. Chcę o tym zapomnieć. Wstrętne rośliny - Nat wzdrygnęła się. - A to wszystko dla szałwii. Zabawne. Bardzo zabawne.

- To wszystko dla Caspiana - Katie wzdrygnęła się. - To zabrzmiało paskudnie. To jest paskudne. Zaraz trzeba będzie się znów z gadem zmierzyć.

- Jak chcesz, to ja mogę to załatwić - Gryfonka spojrzała na Kat niepewnie. - Cóż, dzisiaj był bardziej paskudny niż zwykle.

- Cóż, jest obsypany czyrakami, pogłębienie jego paskudności jest uzasadnione - powiedziała Katie, marszcząc brwi. - Ale nie zrobię ci tego. A jemu nie dam satysfakcji.. I potrzebujemy świeżych włosów - westchnęła. - Swoją drogą... naprawdę nieciekawie wyglądał. Jakby wrócił z piekła. Myślisz, że Bulbadoks mógł go tak wykończyć? - Ślizgonka zmarszczyła czoło, pakując swoje rzeczy.

- Czyżbyś miała wyrzuty sumienia? - Nat była poważna. - Bulbadoks nie jest aż tak szkodliwy. Chociaż w sumie, nie znamy skutków jego przeterminowanej wersji - dziewczyna zamyśliła się.

- Nie powinnam mieć, nie? W końcu to Mystere - Kathleen odgarnęła włosy z czoła, nie wierząc, że się waha. - Według mnie Bulbadoks nie powinien w żadnej wersji mocno zaszkodzić. Przeterminowany, czy też nie - zarzuciła torbę na ramię i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

_Już czas_, pomyślała ponuro. - To zastanawiające. Mogłyśmy sprawdzić, jak wpłynął na pajaca Denisa. Po prostu... to niepokojące.

- I może jeszcze powiesz, że to ja mam sprawdzić, co z Puchonem? Nie rób mi tego. Wolę już Caspiana. Mam dość Denisa. On mnie wykańcza - Nat westchnęła zrezygnowana i związała swe włosy w luźnego koka.

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Do diabła z Denisem. Chodźmy po te włosy - powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko. _Horrorze, nadchodzimy!_

- Jak uważasz.

Nathalie ruszała za przyjaciółką.

Gdy dziewczyny dotarły do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Katie odetchnęła ciężko.

- Jeśli mamy zginąć, to ja chcę zginąć porządnie. Gotowa na małe przedstawienie? - Katie wyszczerzyła się, poprawiając coś w swojej torbie.

- Nigdy nie byłam bardziej gotowa. - Nat sprawdziła, czy ma w pogotowiu różdżkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Katie klasnęła w ręce.

- Wchodzimy.

I z tymi słowami otworzyła drzwi. Caspian leżał tam, gdzie powinien leżeć. Denis też nie zmienił swojego położenia. Madam Pomfrey nie było na horyzoncie.

_Gdzie ta kobieta cały czas znika?_

Katie z fałszywym uśmiechem podeszła do łóżka Caspiana.

- Hej, skarbie, tęskniłeś? Jak zdrowie? - wyszczerzyła się, czując, jak jej serce wybija marsz pogrzebowy. Bardzo szybki marsz pogrzebowy.

Caspian spojrzał na nią podkrążonymi oczyma.

- Denerwujesz mnie - powiedział bez większych emocji.

- Łoł, ła, poskrom ten entuzjazm! - wywróciła oczami i przysiadła na brzegu jego łóżka. Sytuacja ją gorszyła, ale teraz miała dostęp do jego głowy. - Myślałam, że mnie wyczekiwałeś - uśmiechnęła się z przesadną radością. - Przyprowadziłam ci towarzystwo - wskazała na Nathalie. - Musisz się bardzo cieszyć - pokiwała głową.

_Co ja robię? _

- Witaj kolego! Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz lepiej. To pewnie radość z powodu naszego przyjścia cię tak ożywiła - Nat bez chwili zastanowienia usiadła na przeciwnym brzegu łóżka. Caspian był otoczony i dobrze o tym wiedział.

- Ty też jesteś denerwująca. Jak ludzie was razem znoszą? - spojrzał ponuro na dwie dziewczyny.

- Ej, spokojnie. Po co te całe nerwy? Od tego się dostaje zmarszczek, nie wiedziałeś? - Gryfonka wyszczerzyła się krzywo.

Caspian westchnął.

- Zrobiłaś, co miałaś zrobić? Im szybciej to skończymy, tym szybciej się wyniesiecie - spojrzał z niechęcią na Katie.

Ślizgonka wywróciła oczami.

- Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo nietowarzyski. Żadnego "jak życie", "co tam u was", "fajnie, że jesteście". Nie zaszkodziłoby - Katie jakby od niechcenia przysunęła się bliżej chłopaka.

- Nie obchodzi mnie wasze życie. Ani jak się macie - burknął, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Katie zmusiła się, by parsknąć śmiechem.

- Caspiś, taki zabawny - powiedziała, wywracając oczami. Nastąpił moment popełnienia samobójstwa. Katie wyciągnęła rękę i zanurzyła dłoń we włosach chłopaka, które okazały się być zadziwiająco miękkie i zmierzwiła je. Nim tamten zdążył zaprotestować, Katie cofnęła rękę z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Auu, Malice, odsuń się, nie dotykaj mnie, jesteś zabójcza dla otoczenia - warknął Caspian, rozmasowując skórę głowy.

Katie uśmiechnęła się.

- Wybacz. Pierścionek - powiedziała, okazując połyskujący metal na swoim palcu. I przy okazji zauważyła kilka włosków, owiniętych wokół kryształku. Ukryła wyraz zadowolenia.

- Po prostu mnie nie dotykaj - wycedził, wykrzywiając usta.

Katie wzruszyła ramionami i posłała Nathalie znaczące spojrzenie.  
>Część misji zakończona sukcesem.<p>

Nat powstrzymywała parsknięcie.

- Katie? Nathalie? Przyszłyście do mnie? - Denis. On naprawdę nigdy się nie poddawał.

Gryfonka pokręciła głową, starając się go zignorować.

- Ten Puchon jest prawie tak samo wkurzający, jak wasz duet - wzrok Caspiana zabijał.

- Oj, nie przesadzaj! - oburzyła się Nathalie.- Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie tak denerwujące, jak on. A dodatkowo, ty też nie należysz do najsympatyczniejszych. Prawda boli - Nat pokiwała głową, jakby potwierdzając swe słowa.

- Zamknęłaś mnie w łazience z Jęczącą Martą, zapomniałaś, Blanc? - zmierzył ją pogardliwie wzrokiem. - A wydawać by się mogło, że jako przedstawicielka szanowanej rodziny będziesz się wykazywała rozumem. Najwidoczniej przesiąkłaś doszczętnie Malice - prychnął.

Katie przysunęła się do Nathalie i pociągnęła nosem, jakby obwąchując przyjaciółkę.

- Tak. Cała ja. Nie ma dla ciebie nadziei - Ślizgonka wyszczerzyła się.

- O ja nieszczęsna! Co ja pocznę? - Nat odpowiedziała na uśmiech Katie chichotem.

- Jak już powiedziałam: nie ma dla ciebie nadziei. Zapytaj Caspiana, on wie lepiej - Katie pokiwała gorliwie głową, hamując wybuch śmiechu. Rzeczony Caspian skrzywił się.

- Jesteście bardziej niż denerwujące. Antidotum, Malice i wypad - warknął.

Katie westchnęła i spojrzała na Nathalie.

- Bardzo niemiły - powiedziała ze smutkiem. - No. Więc słuchaj uważnie, Caspianie, bo to będzie skomplikowane. I doceń, bo włożyłyśmy w to wiele pracy - Katie wygodnie pominęła fakt, że to przez nią i Nathalie chłopak wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. - Szałwia.

Ślizgon spojrzał na nią z zdezorientowaniem.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Tym razem nie. Szałwia.

- Jak ty się dostałaś na poziom owtemów? Najpierw te figi, a teraz _szałwia - _prychnął. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, czym jest szałwia?

- DOSKONALE wiem, czym jest szałwia. A figi to był świetny pomysł, po prostu jesteś upartym gadem, który ma zawężone horyzonty! - warknęła Katie. Nikt nie miał prawa podważać jej umiejętności, jeśli chodziło o eliksiry. Nikt.

Caspian prychnął.

- Chciałaś dodać figi do eliksiru, w którym jest trzminorek! Wysadziłabyś nas i nasze owutemy! - odpowiedział równie agresywnie.

- ALE GDYBYŚMY ZWIĘKSZYLI DAWKĘ MIĘTY, TO BY ZNEUTRALIZOWAŁA EFEKT I ELIKSIR MNIEJ OSŁABIAŁBY SPOŻYWAJĄCEGO - Katie poderwała się, wbijając spojrzenie w Caspiana. W tym momencie mogłaby mordować.

Chłopak zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, jednak po chwili zrobił minę, którą trudno było zidentyfikować.

- To jest... - zaczął zmieszany. I był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Katie widziała go zmieszanego. Satysfakcja była oszałamiająca.

- No właśnie - prychnęła.

- Dajcie po prostu tę szałwię. I módlcie się, żeby zadziałała - odwarknął zirytowany.

- Nie to, że nie lubię słuchać waszych kłótni, ale skończyliście już? - Nat wtrąciła lekko zirytowanym tonem.

-Nathalie! - głos Denisa przypominał dźwięk wydawany przez konającego hipogryfa. - Wiedziałem, że wrócisz! Wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz!

- CZY TY W KOŃCU DASZ MI SPOKÓJ? CZY TY NIE ROZUMIESZ SŁOWA 'NIE'? NAPRAWDĘ NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO, JAK GUBISZ DROGĘ DO MOICH OCZU, ALBO JAK MYLISZ ICH KOLOR! "NIE" ZNACZY "NIE" I ODPUŚĆ SOBIE WRESZCIE! UWIERZ MI, ŻE NISZCZENIE MOJEGO ŻYCIA PRYWATNEGO NIE JEST FAJNE, A ROBIENIE Z SIEBIE IDIOTY NA KAŻDYM KROKU NIE POMOŻE CI W PODERWANIU KOGOKOLWIEK - Gryfonka odetchnęła głęboko. Rzadko zdarzało jej się tak wybuchać.

- Ostro - powiedział Caspian.

Katie patrzyła na przyjaciółkę niewidzącym wzrokiem.

- Ja... lubię, gdy się denerwujesz. - Denis odpowiedział niepewnie.

- Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam! - Nathalie starała się nad sobą panować - NIE! Rozumiesz, czy mam ci to przeliterować? N jak 'nigdy', I jak 'irytacja', E jak 'ewakuacja'. Tak, te trzy słowa przychodzą mi do głowy, gdy cię spotykam - kolejny głęboki wdech. - Więc błagam, odczep się w końcu.

Kathleen nachyliła się do Caspiana i szepnęła:

- Jeden zbędny komentarz i wszyscy zginiemy. Milcz, jeśli ci życie miłe.

Katie zeskoczyła z łóżka i dopadła przyjaciółki.

- Nathalie. Uspokój się. Cokolwiek masz teraz w głowie. Uspokój się i na wszelki wypadek oddaj mi różdżkę - Katie nie czekała, tylko sama zabrała przedmiot od przyjaciółki. - Super. A teraz proszę, wyjdźmy. Tam są drzwi, tam nie ma imbecyli. Chodźmy. Jeden krok, drugi krok - i tym sposobem Kathleen wyprowadziła Nat z sali. Nie wiedziała czy się roześmiać, czy uciec. - No. Więc zaczekaj. Załatwię sprawę szałwii, ok? Oddychaj. Oddychaj i czekaj. Możesz uderzyć ścianę, ale to zaboli bardziej ciebie niż ją - Katie pokiwała głową.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nathalie miała szeroko otwarte oczy i ciężko dyszała. Kat wróciła do środka, zostawiając ją samą ze swoimi myślami.

Gryfonka spuściła głowę i zaczęła przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem. Uświadomiła sobie, że w sali nie było Phillipa. Pani Pomfrey pewnie go wypuściła. Nat cieszyła się z tego powodu, nie chciała, żeby brat widział jej wybuch.

Dziewczyna wciąż maszerowała. Starała się uspokoić, ale wyrzuty sumienia ją zżerały. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak napadać na Denisa, lecz nie mogła się powstrzymać.

W chwili, gdy obracała się na pięcie, ktoś wpadł na nią z impetem, aż ją odrzuciło i upadła z głośnym hukiem, obijając dolną część pleców.

- Auć - wyjąkała, pocierając nadgarstek, który wygiął się pod dziwnym kątem, kiedy próbowała się uchronić od nieuniknionego upadku.

- Ja przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię. Ja... Nathalie? - tym kimś był Daniel.

_Świetnie. Ktoś chyba wypróbowuje mnie dzisiaj._

- Cześć - Nat wciąż znajdowała się na podłodze. Nie była to wymarzona pozycja, w jakiej chciałaby się znaleźć podczas rozmowy z chłopakiem. Zwłaszcza z TYM chłopakiem.

Daniel wydawał się zmieszany. Podał jej rękę i pomógł wstać. Nat czuła się równie niezręcznie, co on.

- Słuchaj, co do naszej ostatniej rozmowy... - zaczął niepewnie.

- Masz na myśli rozmowę, w której oskarżyłeś mnie o bycie w jakiejkolwiek relacji z Denisem i nie dałeś mi nic wyjaśnić, bo usłyszałeś jakąś plotkę z drugiej ręki i nie obchodziło cię, co ja czuję, tak? - gniew nie opadł z niej do końca.

- A co ty byś pomyślała, gdybyś usłyszała, jak jakaś dziewczyna twierdzi, że się ze mną spotyka, co? - złość udzieliła się i jemu.

- Zapytałabym cię, czy to prawda! - krzyknęła. - W ogóle, czemu tak bardzo cię to obeszło? Tak na serio, zaczęliśmy gadać w tym roku - Nathalie chciałaby usłyszeć to, na co czekała kilka lat, ale rzeczywistość boleśnie o sobie przypomniała.

- Gdy ludzie są zakochani, nie potrafią się skupić na ważnych sprawach. Jesteśmy partnerami na eliksirach, a ja chciałbym zdać. Byłem nawet u Snape'a i prosiłem o przydzielenie mi kogoś innego, ale jak zapewne się domyślasz, odmówił.

Blanc milczała. Czuła nieprzyjemne pieczenie w gardle. _Tylko teraz nie płacz, nie teraz._

- Cóż, przepraszam, że los ukarał cię moim towarzystwem. Postaram się oddychać jak najciszej, żebyś mógł udawać, że mnie nie ma. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść - ruszyła szybkim krokiem w kierunku najbliższej łazienki.

- Nie, to nie tak... Czekaj! - zawołał za nią.

Nie czekała. Przyspieszyła, zapominając o całej akcji.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Katie sama zaczerpnęła powietrza i ponownie wkroczyła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Kryzys opanowany - oświadczyła, znowu podchodząc do Caspiana.

- Zadajesz się z furiatką. Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne? - stwierdził, marszcząc brwi. Katie przekrzywiła głowę. To brzmiało stanowczo zbyt neutralnie jak na Caspiana.

- Cóż. Lubię życie na krawędzi - wzruszyła ramionami. Chłopak zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś beznadziejnym Ślizgonem.

Katie wywróciła oczami.

- Mów do mnie jeszcze - odpowiedziała, jakby od niechcenia i zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie.

- Więc co ty tutaj robisz? - Caspian cały czas się w nią wpatrywał.

- Szukam twojej szałwii.

- Nie. Tutaj, w Slytherinie.

Katie zmarszczyła czoło.

- Pokutuję - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu, chwytając wreszcie upragniony przedmiot i postawiła go na stoliku przy głowie Caspiana. - Szałwia. To się pije - powiedziała, nim chłopak zdążył zadać jej kolejne pytanie.

Ślizgon spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Przecież to oczywiste, że się pije, co innego chciałaś z tym robić?

Katie odchrząknęła.

- No... cóż. No nic - zaśmiała się nerwowo. Klasnęła w dłonie. - No. Więc nie powiem, żeby nie było miło, ale ja już będę się zbierać.

- Kaaatie. Smuutno mi... - rozległ się nosowy głos. Kathleen wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Merlinie, miej mnie w swojej opiece. Albo jego. Bardziej mu się przyda - westchnęła. Caspian parsknął.

- Kłopoty w raju? - zakpił. Katie posłała mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Nazwałbyś TO - wskazała ręką parawan, za którym leżał Denis, - rajem?

- Nazwałbym to pomyłką naukową i ujmą dla matki natury.

- Matka natura już się dawno go wyrzekła - wymamrotała Katie. I gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałaby, że Caspian właśnie powstrzymał uśmiech.

- W każdym razie masz szałwię, ja mam spokój - ukłoniła się. - Do widzenia.

- Wiesz co, Malice, zastanawia mnie jedno...

Katie spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Jak dostałaś się do moich ubrań? - chłopak uniósł brwi.

Katie miała szczerą nadzieję, że jej policzki nie były czerwone.

- Mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedziała zdawkowo.

- Szczeniackie sposoby - usta Caspiana wykrzywiły się. Kathleen zacisnęła wargi.

- Ale skuteczne.

- Dość żałosne.

Katie zmarszczyła brwi i ponownie przyjrzała się chłopakowi. _On naprawdę nie wygląda za dobrze_. _Jakby został poturbowany. Nawet nie jest tak złośliwy, jak zazwyczaj._

- Może tak jest. Ale hej, Mystere, rozwesel się, zawsze Bulbadoks mógł trafić do twoich spodni - Katie wyszczerzyła się, gdy zobaczyła wyraz twarzy Ślizgona. - No. Osłódź sobie trochę życie - powiedziała dziarsko i przełamując wahanie, wyciągnęła ze swojej torby pudełko czekoladek, które zatrzymała na specjalną okazję i rzuciła je na łóżko chłopaka.

- Czekaj, dajesz mi _czekoladki? - _zapytał oszołomiony.

- Tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć twoją minę - odpowiedziała, zmierzając do wyjścia.

- Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, żeby je zjeść?

- Pozostawiam to tobie do oceny - powiedziała od niechcenia i wyszła.

_Nie... wcale nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, _westchnęła. _Może trochę..._

Westchnięcie zamieniło się w parsknięcie, gdy jeszcze dosłyszała głośne, denisowe "ej, też chcę czekoladki!".

Katie rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Nathalie. Ale Nathalie nigdzie nie było.

Ślizgonka zmarszczyła brwi. _Może odreagowuje na jakiejś niewinnej zbroi?_

Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła przed siebie. Miała wrażenie, że w jej głowie zadomowiły się świergotniki. Nie mogła się skupić, cały czas odbiegając w dal myślami. I bała się tej dali, bo w końcu powinna być zdenerwowana, a w rzeczywistości czuła się...

Kathleen nie zidentyfikowała swojego uczucia, ponieważ w tym momencie na kogoś wpadła.

- Au! - jęknęła, czując, jak jej nos zostaje spłaszczony. Odskoczyła, krzywiąc się. - A. Daniel. Miło że wpadłeś. Cóż, ja bardziej wpadłam. No nic- pomimo obolałego nosa, Katie miała dziwnie dobry humor.

- Och! Witaj Kathleen. Wszystko w porządku? - jego głos nie wskazywał, że go to faktycznie obchodzi. Myślami był gdzieś daleko, ale kulturalne zachowanie było nieodłączną częścią jego charakteru.

Katie spojrzała na jego nieobecny wyraz twarzy.

- Gumochłon zjadł mi moją rękę, ale ją odzyskałam i przykleiłam na ślinę - orzekła. Gdy jego reakcją było tylko zdawkowe skinienie głową, Ślizgonka wywróciła oczami. - A jak ci życie mija, Danielu? - zapytała, choć miała wielką ochotę pójść do Wielkiej Sali, napchać jedzenia do brzucha i pójść spać. Mocno spać.

- Nie rozumiem kobiet. - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem - Czy wy w ogóle pojmujecie siebie nawzajem? - zmarszczył brwi - Albo same siebie? Czemu wy jesteście takie skomplikowane?

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Po co pojmować? Wystarczy potakiwać i uznawać rację. Poważnie. Zazwyczaj ją mamy. Widzimy więcej. Dlatego nas potrzebujecie - Kat pokiwała stanowczo głową.

- Może coś w tym jest. Miło było, ale już pójdę - odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź

Katie przegryzła lekko wargę.

- Trzymaj się - krzyknęła za nim i ruszyła przed siebie. _Faceci są dziwni, _pomyślała, zmierzając w kierunku kolacji. _Bardzo dziwni. _

I z tą myślą wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali. Rozejrzała się po stole Gryffindoru, jednak nigdzie nie zauważyła Nathalie. Nie było jej także przy innych domach. Katie przeczesała włosy dłonią.

_Gdzie się podziała? _

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nat powstrzymywała łzy całą drogę do łazienki. Gdy tylko dotarła do celu, oparła się o ścianę i osunęła na zimne kafelki. Zabolało ją to, co usłyszała. Przez ten krótki czas nadzieja, że on czuje do niej to samo, zdążyła powiększyć swą objętość.

Czuła jak jej serce bije w nienaturalnym tempie. Dłonie stały się zimniejsze niż zwykle, a łzy nie przestawały spływać po rumianych policzkach.

Była pora kolacji, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś wejdzie i ją zauważy było nikłe, ale jednak istniało.

Wstała z podłogi i ruszyła w kierunku umywalki. Gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie, w gardle poczuła rozszerzającą się gulkę. Jej usta zaczęły drgać, walczyła, ale już po chwili wydobył się z niej głośny, nędzny szloch.

Wyglądała żałośnie.

Jej złotobrązowe włosy wymykały się z niechlujnego upięcia. Pod oczami miała sine cienie - pamiątka po nieprzespanej nocy. Wargi były popękane, niczym ziemia, która długo nie ma kontaktu z wodą.

Nie podobało się jej to, co widzi. Nie podobał się jej sposób, w jaki zareagowała. Nie podobała się jej ta żałosność.

Szybko obmyła twarz i spojrzała w oczy dziewczynie z odbicia.

- Nie będziesz płakać przez faceta, zrozumiano? - powiedziała pewnym tonem i wyszła z łazienki.  
>Miała zamiar udać się do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy chciała skręcić w odpowiedni korytarz, naprzeciw wyszła McGonagall.<p>

- Blanc, dobrze, że cię widzę - podniosła na nią wzrok znad sterty papierów, którą niosła. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, tak pani profesor - Nathalie szybko przytaknęła, zakładając zbłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Coś się stało, pani profesor?

- Chodzi o nieprzyjemne zajście z twoim bratem - z jej twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać, jak zwykle. - Dobrze wiesz, że powinnam wysłać list z opisem całego zajścia do twoich rodziców, prawda?

- Tak, wiem, ale może dałoby się coś zrobić, żeby tego uniknąć? Phillip wie, że źle zrobił i jestem pewna, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.

Nie umiała kłamać.

- Obie wiemy, że to nieprawda. Młody Blanc jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony, już z nim rozmawiałam - Nathalie mogłaby przysiąc, że dostrzegła cień uśmiechu na twarzy nauczycielki. - Gdybym miała brać pod uwagę tylko konsekwencje, jakie dopadną twojego brata, bez wątpienia wysłałabym ten list - Nat nie wiedziała , do czego McGonagall zmierza. - Lecz biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że konsekwencje spłyną również na ciebie, tym razem zakończy się na punktach ujemnych i szlabanie.

- Ja... dziękuję, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, jak te konsekwencje mogłyby mi zaszkodzić?

- Uczyłam twoją matkę. Wiem, że potrafi być... bezwzględna - Kobieta skrzywiła się nieznacznie na dźwięk tego słowa. - Cóż, jesteś moją najlepszą uczennicą. Nie pozwolę, by coś odciągnęło cię od nauki - uśmiechnęła się. - A i jeszcze jedno.

- Słucham, pani profesor.

- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu wieczorem, któregoś dnia - widząc minę Gryfonki dodała. - Nie ma się czym denerwować, Blanc. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. I nie śpiesz się, przyjdź, gdy będziesz miała czas - McGonagall poprawiła swą szatę - No, zmykaj na kolację.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, pani profesor.

Nathalie pomaszerowała do Wielkiej Sali. Postanowiła nie dać po sobie poznać, co się zdarzyło. Szła z podniesioną wysoko głową.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Po wypytaniu osób, które znała i których nie znała też, czy widzieli Nathalie i uzyskaniu negatywnych odpowiedzi, Katie poddała się i chwyciła kilka kanapek ze stołu.

Ruszyła w stronę wieży astronomicznej, by sprawdzić, czy eliksir jest gotowy do użytku. Wspinając się po schodkach, pozwoliła myślom odpłynąć w dal.

Była niewyspana. Bardzo niewyspana. I to mógł być powód dziwności tego dnia. Od poranka zaczynając, a na rozmowie z Caspianem kończąc.  
>Rozmowie! Oni nigdy nie rozmawiali! Nigdy. Warczeli na siebie, o tak. Ale bycie cywilizowanym wobec siebie było skomplikowaną sprawą.<p>

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

_No dobrze. Była jeszcze jedna sytuacja, kiedy rozmawialiśmy jak ludzie, _wykrzywiła lekko usta.

Hogwart Express, jej pierwsza podróż. Najpiękniejszy i najgorszy dzień życia.

Kat potrząsnęła głową. Zajmowanie się przeszłością było zbędne. Liczyła się teraźniejszość.

Odsłoniła kociołek i przyjrzała się dokładnie jego barwie. _Idealna, _pomyślała z zadowoleniem.  
>Wszystko zdawało się działać. Jednak w przypadku Katie od "zdawać" do "działać" zazwyczaj istniała wielka przepaść.<p>

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Jakieś małe, niemiłe stworzonko ciągle wierciło jej się w brzuchu.

Kathleen wyciągnęła zabezpieczone włosy Caspiana i przyjrzała im się. Cały jej entuzjazm i euforia, które czuła wcześniej, znikły. Zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle chciała jeszcze przystąpić do planu. Coś jej przeszkadzało.

_No halo! Co ze mną jest nie tak! Może w głębi żołądka nie jestem Ślizgonką, ale wyrzuty sumienia w takim momencie nie są wskazane! _

Katie poderwała głowę.

_Moment, moment. Kathleen. Wyrzuty sumienia?_

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nat weszła do sali, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i kątem oka dostrzegła, że Daniel się jej przygląda. Kompletnie nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

- A mówią, że to kobiety są skomplikowane - wymamrotała pod nosem, wbijając zęby w kawałek kurczaka.

Po najedzeniu się do syta, udała się do dormitorium. Omijała wszelkie znajome twarze, nie miała ochoty na rozmowy.

Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale zmęczenie wzięło górę i Nat położyła się do łóżka. Przed zaśnięciem uświadomiła sobie dwie rzeczy:

Jeden: Katie ma jej różdżkę.

Dwa: Katie nie wie, co się z nią stało.

* * *

><p><strong>A w następnym odcinku: Wielka Zemsta!<strong>

**Bądźcie z nami :D**


	7. Wielka Zemsta

**WIELKIE BUM!**

**To wreszcie ten rozdział! W tym rozdziale wszystko wybucha i mamy finał zemsty naszych dziewczyn!**

**Autorki płakały, gdy pisały. **

**Autentycznie płakały. **

**Łzy śmiechu, żeby nie było.**

**A co Wy na to? **

* * *

><p><strong>*7 września, poniedziałek, z perspektywy Kathleen*<strong>

- Malice, co jest? - zaspany głos jęknął zza jednej z zielonych kotar. Katie skrzywiła się.

- Nic, nic, żyję - odpowiedziała szybko, rozmasowując obolałą nogę. I tyle z sekretnego wymykania się nad ranem. Głupie szafki i głupie nogi, które w nie uderzają.

- Nieważne - głos jednej ze współlokatorek został zagłuszony przez poduszkę.

Kathleen odetchnęła. To był jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy wstawała przed swoimi koleżankami z dormitorium, ale radykalne sytuacje wymagały radykalnych środków.

Dziś był ten dzień.

Dzień zemsty.

Dzień, którego nie zamierzała przegrać.

Katie, w pełnym wyposażeniu, ruszyła w stronę wieży Astronomicznej, mając nadzieję, że Nathalie pamiętała o wywleczeniu się wcześniej z łóżka.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

_Wstawanie o tej porze powinno być karalne. Zwłaszcza w poniedziałki. Brr._

Gryfonka nie miała pojęcia, kiedy ostatni raz się porządnie wyspała.

Od kilkunastu minut próbowała znaleźć swoją różdżkę. Bezskutecznie.

- Ale jestem głupia. Przecież jestem czarownicą i mogę użyć zaklęcia przywołującego - mówiąc to, klepnęła się w czoło trochę mocniej, niż zamierzała. - Wystarczy, że posłużę się różdżką i... - w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie nieprawidłowość swego planu. - Jestem idiotką.

Nat zdała sobie sprawę, że obserwuje ją kot współlokatorki. Patrzył na nią z pogardą.

- Nic nie widziałeś, jasne? - pogroziła mu palcem. - I tak, właśnie tak. Będę mówiła sama do siebie. Nie oceniaj mnie.

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła na spotkanie z Katie.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Każdego innego dnia o tej godzinie Katie by przeciągle ziewnęła. Ale nie dziś. W tym momencie była kłębkiem ekscytacji, radości, strachu, napięcia i niepewności. Mieszanka wybuchowa.

A szykował się niezły wybuch.

Tego dnia nawet zapomniała, że nie ma kondycji i wbiegła po schodkach Wieży Astronomicznej.

Kondycja dała znać o sobie chwilę później, jednak to też się nie liczyło.

Katie spojrzała na kociołek, który już niedługo miał się stać źródłem niezłego bałaganu.

- Cudnie - wyszczerzyła się.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Stosunkowo dobry nastrój dziewczyny prysł z chwilą, gdy źle wycelowała i boleśnie uderzyła we framugę drzwi. Dębową framugę.

_Czy wszystko w tym zamku musi być dębowe? _

Zastanawiała się, czy tylko ona regularnie obija się o wszelakiego rodzaju meble i konstrukcje.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie. _

Przypomniała sobie, że dzisiejszy dzień ma okazać się Wielkim Dniem i jej nastrój automatycznie się poprawił, choć ramię nadal pulsowało tępym bólem.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Katie klasnęła z entuzjazmem w dłonie, zastanawiając się, która jest godzina. Usiadła na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce, wpatrując się w drzwi.

Mogła zacząć przygotowywać ekwipunek, ale uznała, że Nathalie, jako partner w zbrodni, powinna być przy tym obecna. Poza tym - w razie, gdyby trafiły przed wymiar sprawiedliwości, w ten sposób obydwie będą mogły ponieść pełną odpowiedzialność.

- _Nati, ach Nath, gdzież zgubił cię ten świat? - _zaśpiewała wesoło, ponownie przyklaskując.

Kathleen była przepełniona energią i niezrozumianą radością.

***złączenie perspektyw***

Nathalie wbiegała po schodach z prędkością światła, wydając przy tym świszczące odgłosy wiatru, gdyż wydawało jej się to zabawne. Każdy inny człowiek uznałby to za dziwne i dziecinne, ale nie ona.

Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o porannym niemiłym zajściu z drzwiami, więc automatycznie zwolniła i przybrała dumną pozę.

- Tym razem ze mną nie wygracie - szepnęła w kierunku drzwi i stanowczo je pociągnęła. Nic. Ani drgnęły. Nat powoli zaczęła panikować, ale wtem w wejściu ukazała się Katie.

- Następnym razem pchnij.

- Wiedziałam - Nat próbowała zachować twarz.

Katie uniosła brwi.

- W normalnej sytuacji bym się kłóciła, ale mamy dużo do zrobienia, więc wchodź! - Ślizgonka wyszczerzyła się i nie mogąc dłużej wstrzymać hamowanej radości, podskoczyła z piskiem. - To będzie wielkie! - krzyknęła, poszerzając uśmiech do granic swoich możliwości.

- To będzie prawie tak wielkie, jak tępy ból, który nadal pulsuje w moim ramieniu - wyprzedzając nieme pytanie przyjaciółki, Nathalie dodała: - Szkoda gadać.

- Też stratowałaś wszystkie meble po drodze? - Katie zmarszczyła brwi. - Moja mama nazywa to gracją słonia. Ja nazywam to Symptomem Kathleen. Wpadasz na wszystko i wszystkich, niezależnie od dnia i godziny - Ślizgonka zaśmiała się i podeszła do kociołka, spoglądając na różowy eliksir o kremowej konsystencji. _To będzie wielkie, _powtórzyła znowu.

- Wszystko jasne! To twoja wina! Twój symptom postanowił pozwiedzać i wybrał najbliższą osobę! Co mu zrobiłaś, że od ciebie uciekł? - Nathalie nie bardzo wiedziała, co mówi. - Dobra, moje poczucie humoru ma kryzys albo to brak snu. Zauważyłaś, że ostatnio wszystko zwalam na brak snu? - Gryfonka, widząc, że Kat chce odpowiedzieć, szybko podniosła palec i dodała - tss, możemy to roztrząsać lub zapomnieć i żyć dalej. No więc, dzisiaj mamy Wielki Dzień.

- I na rzecz Wielkiego Dnia daruję ci obrażanie mojego Symptomu - stwierdziła Katie, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Słuchaj. To musi być perfekcyjne. Zazwyczaj gardzę perfekcyjnością, ale nie możemy zawieść - wyciągnęła fiolkę z torby. - Trzeba to podać Denisowi. Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, zważając na fakt, że gdybyś go zabiła, a istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo, to w planie powstałaby poważna luka. Aparat. Potrzebujemy aparatu. Mystere musi być łatwo osiągalny dla Denisa. Jeśli ucieknie do lochów, to przegrałyśmy. Dlatego będziemy musiały zatroszczyć się o... sprzyjające okoliczności. Ale w tym samym czasie musimy unikać Mystere'a, gość umie liczyć i doda dwa do dwóch. Będzie wiedział, że tylko my mogłyśmy zrobić coś tak głupiego, bezczelnego i fenomenalnego. Bądź gotowa do walki. I właśnie - Katie sięgnęła do torby. - Twoja różdżka - podała przedmiot Nathalie, kończąc wypowiedź i podziwiając pojemność swoich płuc. _Czy ja właśnie powiedziałam to wszystko na jednym wydechu?_

- Różdżka! Znowu o niej zapomniałam. - Nathalie schowała ją do kieszeni. - Tak, potwierdzam. Denis może nie przeżyć spotkania ze mną. Aparat mam przygotowany - Gryfonka wyszczerzyła się złośliwie. - To będą piękne pamiątki, nasze wnuki będą z nas dumne. A tak w ogóle, to co mam robić?

Katie podrapała się w głowę.

- Nie wiem, jestem tu od przemów. Mój plan kończy się na "Denis, wypij to" - zmarszczyła brwi. - Okej. Przede wszystkim musimy śledzić kroki Denisa i... nie zaszkodzi wskazać mu, gdzie ma je kierować - Katie uśmiechnęła się diabolicznie. - Panowie nas zapamiętają. I musi być publika! - parsknęła, wlewając ostrożnie do fiolki eliksir. Ogarnął ją słodki zapach, jednak zwalczyła chęć, by się nim napawać, ostatnim razem nie wyszło jej to na dobre.

- A najśmieszniejsze jest to, że on to wypije bez protestów! - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej Nathalie.- A co z Caspianem? Nie może nas zobaczyć, to jasne, ale coś trzeba zrobić, żeby nie uciekł za szybo.

Katie zamyśliła się.

- To może być problem. Musi zostać zaskoczony... dlatego podam Denisowi eliksir podczas śniadania. Myślisz, że dasz radę kogoś zwerbować do obstawienia drzwi? Ślizgoni raczej nie są zbyt pomocnymi osobami - zmarszczyła brwi. - Musimy go przetrzymać do lekcji. Zobaczą go profesorowie, więc będzie musiał na nie iść. A wtedy jesteśmy w domu - uśmiechnęła się, czując w sercu rosnący triumf.

- Lena i Andrew na pewno się zgodzą. No i prawdopodobnie nie zapytają, o co chodzi, tylko popatrzą z politowaniem. Pójdzie gładko, zobaczysz! - Nat próbowała przekonać samą siebie.

- Dobrze. Przekaż im, że walczą dla większej sprawy. I że oberwie przy tym Ślizgon. A nawet dwóch, znając moje szczęście, więc spełniają tym swój gryfoński obowiązek - Katie pokiwała gorliwie głową i ostrożnie spakowała fiolkę. - Aparat w dłoń, ekipę zebrać i do boju po zwycięstwo lub śmierć! - krzyknęła, unosząc rękę do góry w bojowym geście.

- Więc nie traćmy czasu i ruszajmy! - Nat odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

Katie podążyła za przyjaciółką, czując przypływ adrenaliny. To było szaleństwo, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Ponownie tego poranka wyszczerzyła się.

Ich kroki niosły się po pustych korytarzach. Było zbyt wcześnie, by tłumy uczniów wypłynęły ze swoich dormitoriów.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Gdy dziewczyny dotarły do celu, spojrzały na siebie, kiwnęły głowami i się rozdzieliły. Nat ruszyła w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Na szczęście Lena i Andrew już tam byli.

- Witajcie ludziska! Piękny mamy dzionek, prawda? - zaświergotała nieco zbyt wysokim głosem.

- Brałaś coś? - Lena zmarszczyła brwi.

- Powinnaś zapytać: co brałaś i czy się podzielisz? - Andrew szturchnął koleżankę łokciem.

- Ha ha ha. Zabawne, ale przejdźmy do konkretów - Nat uniosła brwi. - Pamiętacie tę sytuację, w której uratowałam wam tyłki? Jesteście mi winni przysługę, więc...

- Zaraz. Nie przypominam sobie takiej sytuacji, a ty, Leno? - Andrew zmrużył oczy.

- Ja również nie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nic podobnego nie miało miejsca.

- Dobra, dobra. Szczerze mówiąc, to liczyłam, że uznacie, że po prostu nie pamiętacie, ale widzę, że muszę użyć tajnej broni - pochyliła się w ich stronę. - No więc, jak pomożecie, to Ślizgon ucierpi.

Lena i Andrew spojrzeli na siebie.

- Trzeba było tak od razu - odparł Andrew i trochę za mocno klepnął Nat w plecy.

- Okay, słuchajcie uważnie...

Nathalie wyjaśniła im część planu, w której mieli wziąć udział, starannie pomijając resztę szczegółów.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Katie rozejrzała się uważnie. Ani Denisa ani Caspiana nie było jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali.

_Śpiochy, _prychnęła pogardliwie, ignorując fakt, że sama zazwyczaj przybywała ostatnia na śniadanie ze względu na swoje zamiłowanie do snu.

Katie westchnęła i oparła się o ścianę przy drzwiach, starając się nie rzucać w oczy.

Skanowała uważnie twarze przechodzących uczniów. Większość miała miny pt. "mam dość, chodźmy spać", albo "nie dotykać, bo gryzę".

Po dłuższej chwili, gdy zaczęło ją coraz bardziej irytować czekanie, minął ją Caspian ze swoją świtą, śmiejąc się głośno.

Katie wywróciła oczami.

_Pewnie komuś już zepsuli poranek. Inaczej by się tak nie cieszyli. _Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. _Poczekajcie, zaraz będziecie się jeszcze bardziej śmiali... o ile przeklęty Puchon przywlecze tu swój tyłek. _

W tym momencie przeklęty Puchon wraz ze swoim tyłkiem wkroczył do Wielkiej Sali, ziewając przeciągle. Usiadł ciężko przy stole Hufflepuffu, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń.

Kathleen odetchnęła.

_Do roboty._

_- _Witaj, Denisie - powiedziała wesoło, siadając obok niego i wewnętrznie tego żałując.

Puchon spojrzał na dziewczynę podejrzliwie.

- No cześć - odpowiedział, marszcząc czoło. Prawdopodobnie próbował myśleć.

- I jak tam noc? - Katie zapytała, zmuszając głos do przybrania sympatycznego tonu. _Fu. _

_- _No dobrze... chyba. A co?

Katie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak tylko pytam. Ja się nieziemsko wyspałam - powiedziała, wyciągając się, by potwierdzić swoje słowa i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Gotów do rozpoczęcia nowego tygodnia?

- Głupi poniedziałek, jak zwykle - burknął i wbił spojrzenie w Katie. Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Czuła się niekomfortowo pod spojrzeniem chłopaka. _Tak zapewne wygląda spotkanie z psychopatą. _

_- _Przyszłaś przeprosić? Chcesz żebym znów cię lubił? - wydął usta, patrząc na Ślizgonkę wzrokiem skrzywdzonego dziecka. Katie powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczami.

Oparła brodę na dłoni i zatrzepotała rzęsami w parodyjnym geście.

- A już mnie nie lubisz? - zapytała, przybierając ton, którego używają aktorki niewysokich lotów w mugolskich serialach, gdy próbują grać flirt. To miał być żart. Jednak Katie, na swoje nieszczęście, zapomniała, z kim rozmawia.

Denis uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawił, że Ślizgonka miała ochotę wypaść z Wielkiej Sali i zaszyć się w jednym z najciemniejszych lochów.

- No lubię, lubię słodkie dziewczyny - zamrugał oczami. Katie powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie.

_Merlinie, gdzie jesteś, gdy cię potrzebuję? _

_- _Taaak... no właśnie. Więc uznałam, że byłam trochę... niemiła ostatnio - w tym momencie próbowała nie parsknąć, - i chciałabym przeprosić. Jest mi naprawdę, naprawdę bardzo przykro - _jeśli on nie słyszy tego sarkazmu, to jest głuchy. _

_- _Ale ja ci wybaczam, bo wiem, że po prostu się wstydzisz, ale nie bój się, bo...

_Definitywnie głuchy. _

_- _No! Właśnie! - skinęła głową, przerywając mu. Tak było bezpieczniej. - I wiesz co? Skoro już się pogodziliśmy, to powinniśmy przypieczętować to toastem! Mamy tylko sok z dyni... ale to nic. Pozwól, że nam go podam - powiedziała, przyklejając na twarz szeroki uśmiech, który równie dobrze mógłby być szczękościskiem.

Kathleen nalała do dwóch pucharków soku dyniowego. I zasłaniając je sobą, pochyliła się nad nimi, ukradkiem wlewając do jednego eliksir, który ukryła w rękawie. Ciecz pokryła się bąbelkami, które po chwili zniknęły.

Katie odwróciła się do Denisa, uważając, by podać mu odpowiedni sok. Pomyłka byłaby katastrofą.  
>Denis, naiwny, niczego nie spodziewający się Denis, wydawał się być w raju. Stuknął w pucharek Katie na tyle mocno, by rozlać sok i natychmiast wziął wielkiego łyka. A potem następnego. I Ślizgonka z radością na twarzy obserwowała, jak Puchon bez zastanowienia wypił wszystko. Miała ochotę płakać ze śmiechu.<p>

- No. To za lepsze czasy, Denisie - zachichotała, rzucając spojrzenie w kierunku Nathalie. - Za lepsze czasy.

Gryfonka złapała spojrzenie przyjaciółki i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Była tak podekscytowana, że nie trafiła łyżką do ust i umazała sobie policzek owsianką, którą nałożyła, obserwując akcję Katie.  
><em>Czemu ja właściwie codziennie to jem? <em>

Katie wpatrywała się w Denisa z napięciem.

_Działaj, działaj, działaj, działaj, _powtarzała jak mantrę. _Jeśli gdzieś na tym świecie jest miłosierdzie: działaj!_

Denis oblizał swoje nabrzmiałe wargi, rzucając Ślizgonce jedno ze swoich spojrzeń, które w zamiarze mają być uwodzicielskie, a w praktyce ma się wrażenie, że coś chłopakowi wpadło do oka.

_No! Nie patrz na mnie! Tam jest Caspian! Mystere! Od teraz twoja wielka miłość!_

Katie zacisnęła mocno wargi. Może eliksir trzeba było wspomóc?

- Więc... Denis. Porozmawiajmy. Dziś eliksiry, przygotowany? - westchnęła teatralnie. - Nie wiem, czy profesor Snape uzna eliksir mój i... _Caspiana - _obserwowała uważnie twarz Puchona, jednak nie znalazła żadnych oznak działania eliksiru. - I co do _Caspiana... Mystere..._ co o nim sądzisz? - wstrzymała oddech.

Denis zamrugał oczami.

- Dlaczego pytasz o... - spojrzał w stronę stołu Slytherinu i słowa zamarły w jego ustach. Katie mogłaby przysiąc, że jego wzrok się zamglił. - Caspian - dokończył głuchym głosem. - Ma dziś ładną fryzurę, nie?

Katie miała ochotę podskoczyć i odśpiewać zwycięską pieśń.

- Tak, to prawda - odparła z szerokim uśmiechem.

- I... widziałaś kiedyś jego oczy? Jaki mają kolor? - na jego usta wypłynął senny uśmiech. - Opowiedz mi o nich - jego wzrok nie opuszczał twarzy Mystere'a.

Katie zakrztusiła się śmiechem.

- Są szare. Jak burzowe niebo. Nieskończone - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Dlaczego sam nie sprawdzisz?

Denis zarumienił się.

- Myślisz, że mogę?

- Myślę, że powinieneś - pokiwała głową. - Bo widzisz... - wzięła głęboki oddech. - Caspian mi mówił, że bardzo chciałby się z tobą spotkać. Bardzo spotkać...

- Tak? - Denis powiedział słabo, jakby nie dowierzając.

- O tak... tylko jest nieśmiały. Sądzę, że powinieneś powiedzieć mu, co o nim myślisz. Teraz. Przy wszystkich. Tak, by wiedział, że jesteś szczery... - pokiwała głową.

Na twarzy Denisa pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

- Tak! Masz rację! Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widziałem! O, Katie, dziękuję! - przytulił szybko dziewczynę i poderwał się, w podskokach zmierzając w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

Kathleen pękła.

Wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, zwijając się na ławce i naprawdę nie przeszkadzały jej niepewne spojrzenia otaczających ją uczniów.

***z perspektywy Nathalie***

Nathalie obserwowała całe zdarzenie, siedząc przy stołu Gryffindoru. Nic nie słyszała, gdyż hałas był wielki, jak to zwykle bywało przy śniadaniu. A raczej przy każdym posiłku. Paradoksalnie ludzie zajmowali się gadaniem, zamiast jedzeniem. Gdy cierpliwość dziewczyny była na wyczerpaniu, usłyszała śmiech Kathleen.

- Udało się! - krzyknęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Wzrok osobników, siedzących najbliżej, spadł na nią z lekkością skały. - No co? Udało mi się nie udławić podstępnym rodzynkiem. To zawsze jakiś sukces, nie?

Gryfoni spuścili wzrok i wrócili do swoich misek. Nat podejrzewała, że się już do niej przyzwyczaili, a przynajmniej ją tolerowali.

Blanc nie chciała tracić czasu, więc wstała i ruszyła w kierunku Kat. Zgrabnie przeskoczyła nad torbą, którą ktoś bezmyślnie zostawił na środku przejścia.

_Mogłam zginąć. _

Kiedy dziewczyna dotarła do przyjaciółki, powtórzyła nieco ciszej: Udało się!

***złączenie perspektyw***

Katie otarła łzy, które stanęły jej w oczach, nie mogąc przestać trząść się ze śmiechu.

- Nathalie. Wiedz, że nawet jeśli zginiemy: było warto. Dla tych kilku cennych minut: było warto - Ślizgonka znów wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. I dołączyło do niej kilka innych głosów. Zwróciła wzrok w kierunku stołu Slytherinu, gdzie panowało poruszenie.

Katie poderwała się i złapała Nathalie za rękę.

- Chodź, to będzie dobre, musimy przy tym być - sapnęła, ciągnąc dziewczynę w stronę Caspiana.

- Ja nadal nie wierzę, że to zrobiłyśmy. Jesteśmy genialne. - Nathalie wysapała, biegnąc za Ślizgonką. - Nie zgnijemy, jeśli nikt się nie dowie.

Katie zerknęła na przyjaciółkę.

- Tyle zachodu i chcesz przegapić przedstawienie? - Kat zatrzymała się gwałtownie. - Ej. APARAT. Zdjęcia! Miałyśmy to udokumentować!

- Mam go - Nat wyciągnęła przedmiot z torby. - O, tutaj, patrz. Spokojnie.

Kathleen odetchnęła.

- Dobrze. Chodź. Bal czas zacząć! - zakrzyknęła, uśmiechając się szeroko i pomknęła w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdzie podniesione głosy coraz bardziej zaczynały przyciągać uwagę tłumów.

Nathalie, nie myśląc za dużo, ruszyła za Katie.

- O Merlinie... - Blanc wyszeptała, gdy zbliżyły się na tyle blisko, by cokolwiek widzieć.

- Sanesburry, nie dotykaj mnie! - rozległ się krzyk Caspiana, którego ton głosu był podwyższony o oktawę.

- Rób zdjęcia - szepnęła Katie do przyjaciółki, przeciskając się przez tłum, by lepiej widzieć.

Caspian, z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i mordem w oczach ,wpatrywał się w Denisa, który, równie czerwony, przybliżał się do Ślizgona.

- Nie uciekaj! Natura nas dla siebie stworzyła! - wykrzyknął Denis z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

Przez tłum przeszła salwa śmiechu.

- Sanesburry, natura stworzyła cię dla żartu, mnie w to nie mieszaj i... NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE, ANI KROKU DALEJ - Caspian zaczął obmacywać swoją szatę w poszukiwaniu różdżki, jednak panika na jego twarzy pokazała, że nie mógł jej znaleźć.

- Po prostu powiedz że mnie kochasz - krzyknął płaczliwie Puchon.

- Gardzę tobą! - wycedził Caspian.

- Nie musisz udawać! Miłość to wszystko, czego potrzebujemy! Zabiorę cię na drugi koniec tęczy!

- JAKIEJ TĘCZY!? - wrzasnął Mystere, przekrzykując śmiech tłumów.

- Ej, kochasie, znajdźcie sobie pokój na te rzeczy! - krzyknęła Katie, chowając się za jakimś wysokim chłopakiem. Dzika radość, która ogarnęła publiczność, przekonała Caspiana, że to czas na odwrót.

A Denisa: na atak.

Gdy tylko Puchon zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Ślizgona, tamten przecisnął się przez tłum i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Denis, miłość ci ucieka! - ponownie odezwała się Katie, powstrzymując łzy śmiechu.

Nathalie udało się uwiecznić tę pamiętną chwilę na kilku zdjęciach. Sama nie wiedziała, co śmieszyło ją bardziej: ta sytuacja, czy fakt, że to dopiero początek.

Popłakała się ze śmiechu.

_Jesteśmy okrutne_. Pomyślała i wybuchła dziwnym chichotem.

Denis, gdy tylko zorientował się, co zaszło, z dzikim spojrzeniem pognał za Caspianem, któremu nie udało się uciec z Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ kilku Gryfonów skutecznie uniemożliwiło mu przejście.

- Od dziś zaczynam bardziej lubić twój dom - Katie wyszczerzyła się w stronę Nathalie i pobiegła za Denisem, nie chcąc uronić choćby sekundy z tych pięknych chwil.

Caspian, zajęty kłótnią z Gryfami, nie zauważył Torpedy z Hufflepuffu, która owinęła ciasno ramiona wokół jego szczupłego ciała.

- Mmm... jaki jesteś umięśniony - wymruczał Denis.

Katie zaczęła się hiperwentylować ze śmiechu.

- Zdjęcia... - wykrztusiła, - zdjęcia!

- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE - wrzasnął wysokim tonem Ślizgon, próbując odepchnąć Puchona, wyglądającego jak koala, wczepiony w gałąź. Zaczęli się szamotać, a cała Wielka Sala obserwowała z dzikim śmiechem.

- Merlinie! Odkryłam swój talent. Potrafię robić zdjęcia z prędkością światła - Nathalie wydukała, co chwilę robiąc przerwę, by się zaśmiać. - To będą pamiątki dla potomnych. Lena i Andrew się spisali.

Denis nie dawał za wygraną. Wyciągał swoje pulchne palce w kierunku Caspiana. Patrzył na niego łapczywie i z pełnym uwielbieniem. W pewnym momencie rzucił się na podłogę i uczepił nogi Ślizgona, niczym miś koala.

- To było dziwne - Nat szepnęła do Katie, jednocześnie robiąc fotki.

Katie nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Uczepiła się ramienia Nathalie, żeby się nie przewrócić i z trudem łapała oddech.

- To jest więcej niż wspaniałe. To jest spełnienie moich marzeń - wykrztusiła poprzez śmiech. - No weź zobacz na minę Caspiana.

A Caspian wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył patelnią. Zaczął wierzgać nogą, próbując strząchnąć nadgorliwego Puchona.

- SANESBURRY, TWOJE DNI SĄ POLICZONE, PUSZCZAJ, BRZYDZĘ SIĘ TOBĄ, NIECH GO KTOŚ WEŹMIE - szarpnął nogą jeszcze raz. I przewrócił się.

Tłum zamarł, patrząc na zazwyczaj opanowanego i pełnego ogłady Caspiana, który teraz leżał na podłodze z szaleństwem w oczach, rozwichrzonymi włosami, czerwonymi policzkami i Puchonem, przyczepionym do nogi.

Chwila ciszy minęła i teraz Wielka Sala była wypełniona śmiechem.

- I tak upada potęga. Dosłownie - Katie już nie powstrzymywała łez, sytuacja była tego warta. - Zdjęcia. Musimy to mieć na zdjęciach! Boże, zabiję się, jeśli nie będę miała fotki!

- Będziemy miały mnóstwo zdjęć. Już ja o to zadbam. Właściwie...

- Twoje łydki są takie umięśnione!

Słysząc wypowiedź Denisa, Nat kompletnie zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć. Teraz po prostu stała i płakała. Nie miała siły dłużej się śmiać, brzuch i policzki ją bolały, ale to nie był koniec.

- ZOSTAW MNIE! NIE DOTYKAJ MOICH NÓG!

Słysząc to, Puchon wzruszył ramionami i zaczął gładzić ramiona Caspiana.

- Hm, ręce też są niesamowite - wymruczał Denis. - A dłonie! Dłonie są takie gładkie! Już nigdy ich nie puszczę!

Mina Caspiana sugerowała, że chłopak zaraz zwymiotuje.

- PUŚĆ. MNIE. TERAZ.

Katie nie dała rady. Przyklękła na ziemi, bo obawiała się, że za chwilę straci oddech ze śmiechu.

Zakryła twarz dłońmi, krztusząc się.

- O mój Boże - wykrztusiła piskliwym głosem. - Nie wierzę!

Tak samo nie wierzył Caspian. Jego twarz przedstawiała wyraz "wiem, że to tylko koszmar i zaraz się obudzę". Jednak chłopak nie wiedział, że będzie tylko gorzej.

- Dummheit, frajerze, gdzie moja różdżka! Daj mi ją natychmiast! - zawołał, ostatnim krzykiem zdrowego rozsądku.

Jednakże wybrał źle, ponieważ Dummheit wpatrywał się w swojego kolegę z niezrozumieniem. - Zrób coś... SANESBURRY, NIE! NIE! NIE! _- _Caspian wyrywał się, próbując dopaść do wyjścia, jednak Denis był nieugięty.

Nathalie nie wierzyła własnym oczom i uszom. To, co się właśnie działo, przekraczało jej najśmielsze marzenia.

Jakimś cudem Caspianowi udało się wyswobodzić z żelaznych objęć Puchona. Ślizgon już miał uciec, lecz Denis złapał go za ramię.

- Wiem, że to może być szalone... ale zamieszkajmy razem - wypowiedział to zdanie z śmiertelną powagą.

Tłum już nawet się nie śmiał, oni płakali.

- NIGDY! ZOSTAW MNIE! - Caspian był coraz bardziej spanikowany.

- Co? Dlaczego, Kwiatuszku? - Denis zmarszczył czoło. - Aha, już wiem - Puchon klęknął i złapał dłoń Ślizgona.

- Nie, nie, nie. Nie wierzę - wyszeptała Nathalie.

Denis nie zwracał uwagi na publikę i kontynuował.

- Kwiatuszku, czy zechciałbyś mnie uszczęśliwić i...

- NIE! NIE! MERLINIE! NIE! - Caspian wyrwał rękę i próbował z siebie strzepnąć pozostałości dotyku Denisa. - OBRZYDLIWOŚĆ. TO MUSI BYĆ SEN - pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia.

- Kwiatuszku! Zaczekaj!

- ON CHCE, DENIS, ON CHCE! - wydarła się Katie, już nie myśląc o innych. Za bardzo się śmiała, żeby myśleć. Ślizgonka poderwała się z ziemi. - Nat, za nimi, teraz! - wykrzyknęła, ruszając za Caspianem i Denisem. Miała zamiar to zobaczyć, nawet jeśli to miałaby być ostatnia rzecz do zrobienia w jej życiu.

Caspian przedstawiał plątaninę paniki, przerażenia, rozpaczy i żałości. I Katie miała zamiar zapamiętać ten widok do końca życia.

- ZRÓBCIE COŚ Z NIM! - wydarł się, mocując się z drzwiami.

Dziewczyny ruszyły w pogoń za ofiarami ich zemsty. Przebijały się przez tłum, używając łokci.

- Nie wierzę - Nathalie powtórzyła po raz tysięczny.

Gdy wybiegły na korytarz, nigdzie nie mogły namierzyć chłopców. Po chwili gorączkowego rozglądania się, Katie krzyknęła: Tam!

Wtedy Nathalie to ujrzała. Denis stał pod zamkniętymi drzwiami do, prawdopodobnie, komórki na miotły.

- Idź sobie! - głos Caspiana drżał.

Katie wyszczerzyła się i spojrzała znacząco na Nathalie.

- Przypomnij mi, dlaczego tak bardzo nie znoszę Mystere'a, bo chcę zrobić coś bardzo paskudnego i potrzebuję motywacji - to był definitywnie jeden z najlepszych dni w jej życiu.

- Nie wierzę - Nathalie nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic innego.

- Okej, to mi wystarcza - odpowiedziała Katie i podeszła do Denisa, przyklejonego do drzwi komórki. Klepnęła go lekko w ramię. - Ej. Denis, Den, skarbie - zachichotała. - Pomóc ci? - szepnęła cicho, mając nadzieję, że Caspian nie słyszy jej zza drzwi. Denis zdawał się jej nie dostrzegać.

- Caaaaspiś - jęknął Puchon, przykładając policzek do drewna. - Chodź do mnie... słyszę bicie twojego serca! Bądź ze mną!

Katie parsknęła. _Tak brzmi przerażenie, Denisie. _

_- _Denis! Pomogę ci go wyciągnąć - szepnęła ostro do ucha chłopakowi i dopiero wtedy zwrócił na nią uwagę.

- Ale jak? - zapytał żałośnie i Katie z przerażeniem, zmieszanym z rozbawieniem, zauważyła łzy w jego mętnych oczach.

- Idź tam za róg, dobrze? Idź za róg i czekaj. Caspian zaraz przyjdzie, obiecuję - powiedziała cicho.

Za rogiem była klasa Numerologii, gdzie za chwilę zaczynały się zajęcia. Katie była pewna, że jeśli profesor Bubbling zauważy Caspiana, nie pozwoli mu na ominięcie lekcji. A wtedy nie będzie ucieczki.

Gdyby mogła, to zaśmiałby się szatańsko.

- Ale on jest tu! Muszę pilnować mojego serd-

- Obiecuję! Wyciągnę go! Caspian cię nie pokocha, jeśli tam nie pójdziesz. Sam tak powiedział!

Denis rozszerzył szeroko oczy.

- NIE ZAWIODĘ CIĘ, PROMYCZKU! - wrzasnął w stronę komórki i pobiegł szybko w lewą stronę. Katie odczekała chwilę i przybliżyła się do drewnianych drzwi.

- Mystere? - zapytała spokojnie, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie popłakała się ze śmiechu.

Cisza.

- Caspian? Jesteś tam? - Katie zmarszczyła brwi. - Halo?

_Może zemdlał? Ja bym zemdlała. _

_- _Malice? - po chwili ze środka komórki dobiegł słaby głos. Kathleen westchnęła z ulgą.

_Dobrze._

- Tak. Żyjesz? - Ślizgonka przycisnęła ucho do drzwi.

- A jak ci się wydaje? - odpowiedziało jej ciche warknięcie. Postarała się nie zachichotać.

- Możesz wyjść, Sanesburrego tu nie ma.

- I mam uwierzyć, ponieważ?...

- Ponieważ nikt przez ostatnią minutę nie nazwał cię "kwiatuszkiem"? - mimowolnie zachichotała.

Ponownie nastała cisza.

- Naprawdę go nie ma?

Katie zastanawiała się, w jak bardzo złym stanie musi być chłopak, skoro tak łatwo jej uwierzył.

- Naprawdę, poszedł na ciebie czekać pod Zaklęciami.

- Dlaczego pod Zaklęciami? - jego głos był coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony, choć najwyraźniej próbował go opanować.

- Bo nie wie, że teraz Numerologia. Nie musisz dziękować - Katie wyszczerzyła się diabelsko.

_Serio, nie musisz. _

_- _Malice... nie kłamiesz?

- Mystere, przysięgam na moją różdżkę, Denis Sanesburry wyniósł się stąd.

Katie przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy Caspian jej uwierzył. Teoretycznie nie kłamała, Denisa naprawdę nie było z nimi.

W końcu do jej uszu dobiegło ciche "klik". Ślizgonka odsunęła się od drzwi, zza których wystawił głowę Caspian Mystere. Jego twarz była niemożliwie blada, a w oczach czaiła się panika.

Katie prawie mu współczuła. Prawie.

Gdy chłopak upewnił się, że Kathleen mówi prawdę, wyszedł z komórki i odetchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią włosy, które i tak już były w całkowitym nieładzie. Wyglądał na całkowicie zagubionego.

Katie mimowolnie zauważyła, że to dodawało mu uroku, wyglądał prawie jakby miał ludzkie uczucia.

Ale to było bardzo mimowolne spostrzeżenie, które natychmiast wyparła.

- Nie kłamałam. Jestem porządnym Ślizgonem - powiedziała, podpierając boki rękoma. Caspian zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

- Porządny Ślizgon by skłamał - skomentował, choć bez swojej typowej werwy. Katie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Więc masz szczęście, że jestem jaka jestem. Na twoim miejscu bym się ulotniła, Denis łatwo się nie poddaje. Wieloletnie doświadczenie - pokiwała z przekonaniem głową, siląc się na naturalność.

Caspian odetchnął i rzeczywiście chciał pójść.

- Ale nie w tym kierunku! - krzyknęła Katie. - Tam poszedł Denis.

Kathleen rzuciła Nathalie znaczące spojrzenie, gdy Ślizgon bezwiednie zmienił kierunek marszu.

Nathalie stała z szeroko otworzonymi ustami i nie bardzo wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć. Po chwili rzekła:

- Chciałabym zabłysnąć jakąś wyrafinowaną, zabawną wypowiedzią, ale wciąż nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Katie wyszczerzyła się, kręcąc głową.

- Będziemy się smażyć w piekle. Będziemy się smażyć w piekle i będziemy konkurencją dla diabła - przeczesała włosy ręką, wzdychając ciężko. - Wkręćmy się na Numerologię! To będzie bezcenne! - krzyknęła, łapiąc Nathalie za ramiona.

- Jesteś pewna, że warto? To jest, no wiesz, Numerologia - Blanc wzdrygnęła się. - A poza tym, jak niby zamierzasz to zrobić?

Katie uniosła brwi.

- Godzina obserwowania Denisa, zalecającego się do Caspiana, który nic nie może zrobić i miałybyśmy to przegapić ze względu na kilka cyferek? Raz się żyje! - krzyknęła, wciąż mając przed oczami denisowe wyznania.

- W sumie, to masz rację. Raz się żyje! Zróbmy to!

- Ku przygodzie! - krzyknęła Katie i ruszyła korytarzem, mając nadzieję, że zdążą na najlepszą część przedstawienia.

Gdy dziewczyny dotarły do celu, uczniowie właśnie wchodzili do klasy.

- Ale...

- Panie Mystere, trochę powagi, proszę do środka.

- Pani-

- Mystere, to klasa owutemowa, nie klub gargulkowy, trochę powagi!

Katie wyszczerzyła się. Przy profesor Bubbling nie istniało słowo "negocjacje".

I ciężkie westchnięcie Caspiana świadczyło o tym, że chłopak także zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

- Nie martw się, kochanie, jestem z tobą - nosowy głos Denisa rozległ się zza pleców Ślizgona, a pulchna ręka wylądowała na caspianowym ramieniu.

Profesor Bubbling spojrzała na chłopców wzrokiem, mówiącym "nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć", po czym nakazała im ręką wejście do klasy.

Nathalie i Katie postanowiły uderzyć, gdy wszyscy zajmą swoje miejsca.

- Dziewczynki, zgubiłyście się, czy was nie pamiętam?

_To chyba miał być żart. _

- Haha - Nat zaśmiała się przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Pani profesor, po prostu z koleżanką pomyślałyśmy, że chciałybyśmy sprawdzić się w tym przedmiocie. Wie pani, upewnić się, czy przypadkiem nie popełniłyśmy życiowego błędu, zapisując się na Runy, zamiast na Numerologię... Dzisiaj akurat mamy wolny poranek, więc...

- Więc uznałyśmy, że spożytkujemy go mądrze i wartościowo. I zastanawiamy się, czy jest taka możliwość, jeśli to nie problem, żebyśmy mogły wejść na zajęcia i poobserwować chwilę - dokończyła Katie, przywołując na twarz uśmiech "co złego, to nie ja".

Zmarszczki na czole profesor Bubbling pogłębiły się.

- Cieszę się, że doceniłyście mój przedmiot, ale czy nie sądzicie, że jest odrobinę zbyt późno, żeby...

- Bardzo nam zależy! Naprawdę. Nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Słowo harcerza! - Katie uniosła dwa palce w górę z śmiertelnie poważną miną.

Bubbling najwyraźniej postanowiła nie wnikać, czym u licha jest "harcerz" i machnęła ręką w geście zezwolenia.

- Udało się. To aż dziwne i podejrzane - Nat szepnęła Katie na ucho.

- To nic, to nic. Cieszmy się chwilą - odszepnęła Katie z szerokim uśmiechem i wkroczyła do klasy, rozglądając się za wolnym krzesłem.

Ku swojej radości zauważyła, że Denisowi udało się ugrać miejsce obok nieszczęśliwego Caspiana. I z jeszcze większym zadowoleniem Katie zauważyła wolną ławkę za chłopcami. - Mega - mruknęła pod nosem.

Podążając za Katheen, Nathalie minęła Daniela.

- Cześć - wyszeptał nieco zbity z tropu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale nie można go było za to winić. Nat też nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

- Cześć - Gryfonka odpowiedziała i ku jej zaskoczeniu nie poczuła absolutnie nic. Postanowiła to przemyśleć później.

Przyjaciółki zajęły miejsce i czekały na rozwój wydarzeń.

Katie spojrzała z podekscytowaniem na Nathalie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To będzie niesamowite - szepnęła, splatając palce i wlepiając wzrok w plecy Caspiana.

Ślizgon na chwilę przestał odpychać od siebie ręce kolegi z Hufflepuffu i odwrócił się. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Katie, a następnie zmrużył ze złością oczy.

- Czego tu szukacie? - syknął.

- Dawno zagubionej miłości do Numerologi - odpowiedziała niewinnie Katie.

- Ledwo jesteś w stanie policzyć, ile masz nóg - prychnął.

- I właśnie dlatego to jest dawno zagubiona miłość - Ślizgonka wyszczerzyła się. Nim Caspian zdążył odpowiedzieć, ramiona Denisa owinęły się wokół jego pasa.

- Moje oczy są tu, Serdelku - wymruczał Puchon, opierając policzek na plecach Mystere'a.  
>Caspian zrobił się zielony na twarzy, a Katie uderzyła czołem w ławkę, nie widząc innego sposobu na powstrzymanie wybuchu śmiechu.<p>

Nathalie potrafiła tylko siedzieć i próbować nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

_Myśl o nadchodzących eliksirach. Myśl o nadchodzących eliksirach. _

Denis odwrócił się w jej stronę i zapytał szeptem:

- Masz może kawałek pergaminu?

- Yyy. Jasne... - Gryfonka pogrzebała w torbie i podała mu to, o co prosił. - Ale po co ci ten per...

Denis zbył ją machnięciem ręki.

_Nie wnikam. _

Po chwili Puchon odwrócił się i kiwnął palcem na Nat. Dziewczyna odruchowo się pochyliła.

- Czy mogłabyś podać to Caspianowi? - wyszeptał, opluwając przy okazji ławkę i podał jej złożony papier, który wcześniej mu pożyczyła.

- Ale... ale siedzisz obok niego. Nie możesz sam mu podać?

Denis spojrzał na nią, jak na idiotkę.

- Nie, głuptasie. Wtedy będzie wiedział, że to ode mnie.

Dziewczyna postanowiła nie uświadamiać go i nie powiedziała, że Ślizgon prawdopodobnie słyszał tę konwersację. Wzięła papier.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i zerknęła, co napisał.

Myślała, że się popłacze.

_"Ucieknijmy razem na koniec świata.  
>Twój tajemniczy wielbiciel"<em>

Dodanie słowa 'tajemniczy' załatwiło sprawę i po policzkach Nathalie spłynęły łzy. Jednak po chwili wzięła się w garść.

- Pst, Caspian.

Chłopak odwrócił się niechętnie.

- Czego chcesz, Blanc?

- Masz - wcisnęła mu kartkę do ręki. - Nie pytaj, ja tylko przekazuję wiadomość.

Caspian zmarszczył brwi i wziął ostrożnie kawałek pergaminu. Jego mina wskazywała, że nie wierzył w dobre zakończenie tej historii.

Zerknął na kartkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią bezmyślnie, następnie zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

Po chwili wypuścił powietrze, a razem z nim kilka nieładnych przekleństw.

Denis uniósł kilka razy brwi i ukradkiem położył dłoń na kolanie Caspiana.

- Mmm... Lubię, gdy mówisz do mnie brzydko... niegrzeczny... - wymruczał.

Twarz Caspiana przedstawiała wyraz czystego obrzydzenia.

- SPOCONE ŁAPY PRZY SOBIE, SANESBURRY! - wrzasnął, podrywając się z krzesła.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Po klasie rozniosło się kilka chichotów.

- To dlatego, że gorąco mi, gdy na ciebie patrzę, kotku!

Katie ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Salazarze. Wiedziałam, że na świecie jest sprawiedliwość. Dziękuję ci za ten dzień - łzy śmiechu mogły być łzami wzruszenia.

Nathalie myślała, że wyczerpała limit śmiechu na kolejne dwa lata, ale myliła się. Jej wzrok spotkał się z wzrokiem Daniela. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym.

_Ach, to napięcie. Iskry lecą._

Westchnęła i spojrzała na Caspiana. Wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować. Nat wcale mu się nie dziwiła. Denis pod wpływem eliksiru był obrzydliwy. Zabawny też, ale głównie obrzydliwy.

- Panie Mystere, pan chyba zapomniał, gdzie pan się znajduje! - ostry głos profesor Bubbling przerwał chichoty.

- W piekle - wymamrotał Ślizgon, co nie uszło uwadze nauczycielki.

- Slytherin traci dwadzieścia punktów! Na miejsce, panie Mystere!

Katie skrzywiła się.

- Okej, tego nie planowałam - mruknęła do Nathalie. Dwadzieścia punktów niemała rzecz.

Caspian opadł ciężko na krzesło i odsunął się jak najdalej od Denisa.

- Słowo, Sanesburry, a nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy - syknął Caspian, sztyletując wzrokiem Puchona.

Katie uznała ten moment za idealny do wtrącenia jej pięciu knutów.

- Kłopoty w raju? - szepnęła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Mystere odwrócił się, by fuknąć na dziewczynę, jednak zamarł. Zmrużył oczy, zatrzymując je na twarzy Katie, a potem przenosząc je na Nathalie. A potem znów na Katie.

- Ty... Wy... - zaczerpnął ostro powietrze. - WY! - warknął, celując w dziewczyny oskarżycielsko palcem.

Kathleen nie próbowała ukryć uśmiechu czystej satysfakcji.

- Skup się na lekcji, Caspianie, dziś straciłeś limit na tracenie punktów dla naszego domu - powiedziała z niezmąconym spokojem.

- To mi akurat nie przeszkadza - wtrąciła Nat ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Katie i Caspian spiorunowali ją wzrokiem.

Gryfonka uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście i wróciła do udawania, że uważa na lekcji.

Przez chwilę trwał spokój. Jedynym dźwiękiem był monotonny głos profesor Bubbling.

Katie miała wrażenie, że gdyby dobrała sobie Numerologię jako przedmiot dodatkowy, popełniłaby największy błąd swojego życia.

Mimochodem martwiła się, że Denis traci swój miłosny zapał.

Niepotrzebnie.

Nagle ciszę rozdarł potworny ryk, który mógłby rozedrzeć na strzępy kamiennego golema.  
>Jego źródłem był Denis.<p>

Katie dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to płacz w wykonaniu chłopaka. Lament.

Słone krople spływały po ogniście czerwonych policzkach Puchona, a on krztusił się swoimi łzami, szlochając gorliwie.

Wszystkie spojrzenia ponownie skierowały się w stronę ławki Caspiana i Denisa.

- Panie... Sa... panie Sanesburry, co pan najlepszego wyrabia? - nauczycielka próbowała interweniować, jednak odpowiedzą był jeszcze mocniejszy wybuch płaczu.

Caspian wpatrywał się z oszołomieniem w Puchona, tak samo jak Katie.

_No tego, to się nie spodziewałam. _

A Denis płakał dalej.

Profesor Bubbling znalazła się przy nim.

- Panie Sanesburry, co... co się dzieje? - niezręcznie wyjąkała.

- Bo... bo... - chłopak próbował wykrztusić przez szloch. - Bo on... bo on mnie nie chceee - zachlipał i uderzyła kolejna fala łez. - Dl...dlaczego mnie nie... nie kochasz? - płakał dalej. - JESTEŚ MOIM ŻYCIEM! - ryknął, a kolejna salwa szlochu wstrząsnęła nim na tyle, że omal nie zleciał z krzesła.

Caspian wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien uciec, czy przekląć Puchona jak stąd na Marsa, czy udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

Katie tylko gapiła się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

_Okej. TEGO się nie spodziewałam. _

Ślizgonka spojrzała niepewnie na Nathalie.

Gryfonka zmarszczyła brwi. To chyba jednak nie było śmieszne. Nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Zanim rozum zdążył powstrzymać serce, dziewczyna powiedziała:

- Denis, uspokój się. Będzie dobrze...

- DOBRZE? TY ŚMIESZ MI MÓWIĆ, ŻE BĘDZIE DOBRZE?! TO TWOJA WINA!

Nat nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

- Denis, ja..

- UWIODŁAŚ GO! MUSIAŁAŚ MU COŚ DOPISAĆ NA LIŚCIKU! NIE POWINIENEM CI UFAĆ!

Cała klasa gapiła się na nich i chichotała po cichu. Nauczycielka miała minę typu: "Zabierzcie mnie stąd!"

Katie wpatrywała się przez chwilę w Caspiana, Denisa i Nathalie.

W końcu zwróciła się do przyjaciółki, nie mając innego pomysłu.

- Bredzi, czy serio jest coś na rzeczy? Bo jest na tym świecie kilka rzeczy, których nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi.

- I TY! - wrzasnął Denis, nim Gryfonka mogła odpowiedzieć, mierząc oskarżycielko palcem w Katie. - MÓWIŁAŚ, ŻE MNIE KOCHA! KŁAMCZYŁAŚ! KŁAMCZYŁAŚ MI, KATIE!

Ślizgonka zbladła, czując, jak jest zabijana spojrzeniem Caspiana.

Poderwała się. _No co to, to nie!_

- WCALE NIE MÓWIŁAM, ŻE CIĘ KOCHA, TYLKO ŻE MA ŁADNE OCZY, POCZUJ RÓŻNICĘ! - krzyknęła, krzyżując ręce w obronnym geście.

Dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie zabrzmiało to zbyt dobrze.

Wszystkie oczy i uszy były skierowane na nich.

_Czy to już jest czas na ewakuację? _

Ślizgonka zerknęła na Nathalie, szukając odpowiedzi.

Nathalie zerknęła na swój nadgarstek, na którym wcale nie było zegarka.

- No więc, tego... Miło było, ale na nas już pora. Prawda, Katie?

- Pełna prawda, bez kłamczenia! - poparła gorliwie Ślizgonka, robiąc krok ku drzwiom.

- Malice, Blanc, wy... - zaczął Caspian, podrywając się, jednak ten moment profesor Bubbling wybrała na wybudzenie się z szoku.

- CAŁA CZWÓRKA WYNOSIĆ SIĘ Z MOJEJ LEKCJI! KAŻDY DOM TRACI PO PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW! JAZDA!

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ravenclaw też? - dorzuciła, obserwując buraczany odcień policzków pani profesor.

- TEŻ! WSZYSCY MI SIĘ WYNOSIĆ!

- Tak jest! - Katie krzyknęła i wyciągnęła za rękę Nathalie z klasy, nie czekając na dotarcie do nauczycielki faktu, że żaden z nich nie był Krukonem.

- A teraz biegnij, jeśli ci życie miłe! - sapnęła, natychmiast zrywając się sprintem po przekroczeniu progu klasy.

Było wiele rzeczy na świecie, których Katie wolała uniknąć.

Rozsierdzony do granic możliwości i zdolny do wszystkiego Caspian Mystere był jedną z nich.

- BLANC! MALICE! DORWĘ WAS! - głos Caspiana niósł się echem po korytarzu.

- Powinnyśmy przyspieszyć. - powiedziała Nat, ciągnąc Katie w niewiadomym kierunku.

Po kilku minutach biegu uznały, że są bezpieczne.

- Myślisz, że mamy bardzo przechlapane? - Gryfonka zapytała, ciężko dysząc ze zmęczenia po biegu.

- Myślę, że już możemy wysyłać zaproszenia na nasz pogrzeb - sapnęła Katie, opierając się o ścianę. Zaśmiała się. - Ale gdy będziemy umierały w męczarniach, pamiętaj: było warto - odetchnęła ciężko, odgarniając rozwichrzone włosy z twarzy. Przymknęła oczy i parsknęła. - Właśnie ten wyraz twarzy Caspiana chcę pamiętać w momencie mojej śmierci - powiedziała z chichotem.

- Ale przyznaj, że wybuch Denisa nie był śmieszny. Miałam wrażenie, że mnie zabije. Te jego rozwścieczone spojrzenie - zimny dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Nathalie. - Powinnyśmy się pozbierać i iść na lekcje. Dzisiaj będzie wyjątkowo ciekawy temat na transmutacji. Jestem podekscytowana od kilku dni...

- Po pierwsze: O MÓJ BOŻE, ZAPOMNIAŁAM O NASZYCH LEKCJACH! A po drugie: dzień, w którym transmutacja stanie się ciekawa, będzie dniem, w którym ja oświadczę się Denisowi - prychnęła Ślizgonka. Zmarszczyła brwi. - I jeśli znów spóźnię się na Zaklęcia, nawet anielska cierpliwości Flitwicka się skończy. Swoją drogą kto by pomyślał, ile miłosierdzia może być w tak małym człowieczku - zachichotała, pomijając fakt, że sama nie była wiele większa.

- A ja chyba powinnam zgłosić się do McGonagall, ale jakoś mnie do tego nie ciągnie. Sama rozumiesz. Mniejsza z tym. Idąc na lekcje, wystawię się na ostrzał niezręcznych pytań ze strony Leny i Andrew. No niefajnie, ale trzeba z tym żyć.

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

- Powiedz im, że Slytherin stracił dziś siedemdziesiąt punktów. To powinno ograniczyć wszelkie pytania - skrzywiła się. - Ale możesz pominąć fakt, że inne domy straciły po pięćdziesiąt - wyszczerzyła się. - W tym Ravenclaw - Ślizgonka roześmiała się, kręcąc głową.

- Taa, pięćdziesiąt punktów. Bardzo niefajnie - Nat westchnęła. - To co? Do zobaczenia na eliksirach, jeśli uda nam się przeżyć!

- Ja sądzę, że wielkie bum! będzie dopiero na eliksirach - wymamrotała Katie, uświadamiając sobie, że będzie przez pełne podwójne eliksiry z Caspianem w jednej ławce. Zadrżała.

_To się nie skończy dobrze._

Katie i Nathalie zjawiły się pod klasą wcześnie, co było kompletnie do nich niepodobne. Gryfonka była wciąż podekscytowana minioną Transmutacją i cały czas opowiadała przyjaciółce o nowych, bardziej zaawansowanych sposobach transmutowania, których się właśnie nauczyła. Ślizgonka, wbrew swej naturze, starała się być uprzejma i wtrącała słówka, takie jak: "wow", "fajnie" w odpowiednich momentach.

- To całkiem ciekawe - Katie powiedziała po raz kolejny bez większego entuzjazmu. Nieważne jak bardzo się starała, wzbudzanie w niej zapału do transmutacji było równie skuteczne jak uczenie gumochłona stepowania.

Westchnęła, przykładając większą wagę do szczelin na ścianach lochów niż wykładu przyjaciółki. Były sytuacje, w których Katie, nieważne jak miała dobre intencje, nie umiała słuchać.

I choć nawet pod Cruciatusem by tego nie przyznała: obawiała się nadchodzących eliksirów. A bardziej tego, w jak złym stanie wyniosą ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bo znając zdolności Caspiana Mystere'a, z pewnością nie wyjdzie w jednym kawałku. I nie samodzielnie.

- Halo? Ziemia do Katie. Jesteś tam jeszcze?... Bez odbioru - Nathalie machała dłonią przed oczami przyjaciółki - Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Katie zamrugała.

- Poniedziałek - odpowiedziała Ślizgonka, zastanawiając się, gdzie miała przed chwilą swój umysł. - Okej, a tak naprawdę, to nie wiem jak brzmiało pytanie - uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Ale się starałam! Naprawdę. Chęci miałam piękne. Po prostu reszta nie wyszła.

- Twoje chęci kiedyś nas zgubią, zobaczysz - Nat szturchnęła Katie w ramię. - Pytałam, czy nie boisz się trochę, jak to wszystko się potoczy. No wiesz, Denis, Caspian, my, szpital, ewentualnie od razu cmentarz. Lubię swój optymistyczny humor.

Katie westchnęła.

- Zakładam, że z eliksirów wyniosą nas w plastikowych workach... - powiedziała powoli, - ale co by nie było: było warto! - dokończyła dziarsko, choć pogody ducha nie miała w sobie za krzty. Po ochłonięciu i gruntownym przemyśleniu uznała, że może Wielka Zemsta nie była zbyt dobrym pomysłem. A w każdym razie niezbyt bezpiecznym.

Stanęły przed salą do eliksirów. Pod klasą nie było zbyt wielu osób, jednak pora była zbyt wczesna, a spóźnianie się na poniedziałkowe eliksiry było w wielu przypadkach tradycją, której nikt nie chciał łamać.

- Cóż, pozostaje nam cicha modlitwa.

Przez resztę czasu, dziewczyny stały w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu wtrącając jakąś nieistotną uwagę. Uczniowie powoli się zbierali.

O wyznaczonej godzinie Snape otworzył drzwi klasy. Wyglądało to jak zwykłe otwieranie drzwi, lecz Nathalie skojarzyło się ze smokiem, budzącym się z głębokiego snu w swej mrocznej (i śmierdzącej) pieczarze.

Katie odetchnęła głęboko i rozejrzała się ukradkiem. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać Caspiana. To oznaczało, że albo chłopak stchórzył i są wybawione, albo że przyszykował jakiś paskudny odwet z zaskoczenia i są zgubione.

Ślizgonka wkroczyła do sali i zauważyła, że stoliki i krzesła zostały inaczej ułożone.

- Po dwie pary na stolik - wycedził Snape, nie kłopocząc się spojrzeniem na uczniów.

Kathleen wzruszyła ramionami i zaciągnęła Nathalie do jednego ze stanowisk, modląc się, by partnerzy jej i Nat nie pojawili się i aby jakaś miła para uczniów bez skłonności sadystycznych dołączyła do nich.

- Snape coś kombinuje. Coś mi tu śmierdzi... - Nat powiedziała ściszonym głosem.

- Myłem się, więc to nie ja - Andrew pojawił się znikąd.

- Nie byłabym taka pewna - Gryfonka wyszczerzyła się.

- Niczego nie można być pewnym - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Tak w ogóle, mogę się dosiąść?

- Jasne - Nathalie odpowiedziała mimochodem.

Katie złożyła ręce, modląc się, aby jeszcze jedna osoba usiadła z nimi. Tylko jedna. I żeby nie miała na nazwisko Mystere.

- Koło wzajemnej adoracji ponownie znalazło sposób na połączenie sił - powiedział sarkastycznie Snape, patrząc na stolik, przy którym siedzieli Nathalie, Katie i Andrew.

Ślizgonka tylko wzruszyła ramionami i nachyliła się do Nathalie.

- Ja zaczynam adorować ciebie, czy ty zaczynasz adorować mnie? - szepnęła głośno z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że to Andrew zaczyna nas adorować.

Katie spojrzała sceptycznie na Gryfona, stojącego blisko Nathalie. Bliżej niż norma zakłada.

- Taaak - powiedziała przeciągle. - _Nas - _spojrzała na nich znacząco z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

I wtedy to się stało.

Katie wiedziała, że życie nie może być na tyle proste.

Do sali wszedł On.

Mystere. Pewny siebie jak nigdy dotąd. I szedł ramię w ramię z Denisem.

Katie zaklęła szpetnie pod nosem.

_Niedobrze. _

_Jakie szanse, że obecność Snape'a powstrzyma go przed zamordowaniem nas wszystkich?_

Ślizgonka spojrzała na profesora, który wpatrywał się ponuro w uczniów, zapewne zastanawiając się, jak jeszcze bardziej utrudnić im życie.

_Żadne. Pewnie jeszcze podpowie mu jakąś paskudną klątwę._

_Niedobrze. _

Caspian bez oporu zajął miejsce obok Katie i uśmiechnął się szarmancko.

- Witam, drogie panie - skinął głową z przesadną uprzejmością. - Pana - dodał, tym razem z nutką sarkazmu.

Katie spojrzała na niego kątem oka i już wiedziała, że coś się szykuje. I jego uśmiech mówił, że doskonale wiedział, że ona wie.

_Niedobrze. _

- Nasz piąty członek zespołu - wskazał ręką na pokracznego Denisa, który zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Katie. I on STANOWCZO przekroczył normę bliskości.

_Jestem między Avadą a Kedavrą. Między Denisem a Caspianem. Nawet nie mogę się przesunąć_.

_NIEDOBRZE. _

Kathleen spojrzała spod przymrużonych powiek na Caspiana.

- On nie jest z nami w grupie.

- Teraz już jest - odpowiedział jej tonem, sugerującym, że jest gotowy na kłótnię, którą ma zamiar wygrać.

Ślizgonka zerknęła ukradkiem na Nathalie. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nic.

Caspian nie powinien wchodzić w jakiekolwiek interakcje z Denisem. Żadne.

_Niedobrze._

- Przykro mi, ale mamy komplet. Denis będzie musiał dołączyć do innej grupy - Nathalie powiedziała rzeczowym tonem. - No chyba, że chcesz mu ustąpić - dodała nieco bardziej jadowicie.

Caspian uśmiechnął się fałszywie.

- Jestem pewien, że profesor Snape nie będzie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń. Inne grupy także mają komplet. Gdzie twoja koleżeńskość, Blanc? - uniósł brwi.

Katie wywróciła oczami.

- _My _możemy mieć zastrzeżenia - odparła Katie.

- Doskonale - syknął Caspian. - Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia? - wskazał na Denisa, oczekując od niej odpowiedzi. Katie zerknęła na Puchona i odkryła, że tamten wlepiał w nią swoje spojrzenie.

Poczuła niekomfortowy uścisk w żołądku.

- Jesteście przegłosowani. Trzy osoby na dwie. Wykażcie się odrobiną honoru i zmykajcie - Andrew nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Nie lubił Caspiana prawie tak samo, jak Katie i Nat.

Caspian zmierzył Gryfona lodowatym spojrzeniem.

- Z tego co wiem - powiedział, cedząc wyrazy, - ciebie także tu nie powinno być. Nie masz prawa głosu- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Katie, choć chciała wygłosić swoje zdanie, a bardziej tyradę, była za bardzo rozproszona Denisem, ocierającym się o jej ramię.

_Co do cholery?_

Wykrzywiła usta, patrząc ponownie na Puchona.

- Na Merlina, mógłbyś choć raz nie zachowywać się, jak dziecko i po prostu odejść? - Nat zwróciła się do Caspiana, mrużąc oczy. - Albo chociaż ty, Denisie... Co ty, do siedmiu czarownic, wyprawiasz?

- Naprawdę sądzisz, Blanc, że jesteś odpowiednią osobą do wytykania komuś dziecinności? - Caspian spojrzał na nią znacząco, a następnie na Denisa.

Katie zacisnęła mocniej wargi. _Okej. Może jesteśmy... trochę... dziecinne, ale czy kiedyś się z tym kryłyśmy? _

Denis natomiast nie powiedział nic, tylko przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Ślizgonki, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

_- _To moja przestrzeń osobista - powiedziała przez zęby. Choć chciała dorzucić kilka mocniejszych słów, nie mogła się zmusić. Chyba wyczerpała tego dnia limit na podłość dla Puchona.

- Okay, co wy właściwie robicie, co? - Andrew przerwał chwilową ciszę.

- Właściwie czemu tak bardzo wam zależy na miejscu koło nas? Hm? - Nathalie zapytała, marszcząc nos. - Wiem, że jesteśmy niezwykle atrakcyjne i inteligentne, ale niestety, nie macie najmniejszych szans.

Caspian parsknął pod nosem.

- Jestem tu, ponieważ moja pożal-się-Merlinie partnerka postanowiła przy was usiąść - spojrzał bezpośrednio na Katie. - Nie pochwalam. A drogi Denis nie ma pary, ponownie: dzięki obecnej tutaj Malice - powiedział szyderczo.

Katie prychnęła.

- Zastanawiam się, czy wybranie jego na partnera nie byłoby lepszym pomysłem - Katie postanowiła zignorować Denisa, który ostro wciągnął powietrze.

- Nie wiem, jakbym to zniósł - odpowiedział chłodno Caspian.

W tym momencie do stolika zbliżył się Snape.

- Nawet nie wiecie - warknął, - jak serce mi się kraje na myśl, że muszę przerwać tę wzajemną adorację, ale... - wykrzywił usta i zmierzył ich spojrzeniem, - do roboty!

Odszedł, łopocząc swoją czarną szatą.

Dopiero teraz wszyscy spostrzegli instrukcje wypisane na tablicy i pogrążonych w pracy uczniach.

Katie westchnęła.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy uda mi się zdobyć trochę składników - mruknęła, widząc, że horda uczniów zdążyła już wprowadzić chaos do szafek z ingrediencjami.

- Idę z tobą! - pisnął Denis, gdy wstała od stolika, przy okazji przewracając krzesło.

_Nie. No nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie zgadzam się. Odmawiam. Rozumiesz? OD-MA-WIAM. _

_- _Jak chcesz - wymamrotała i ruszyła w kierunku szafek z Denisem przy swoim ramieniu.

Nathalie nabrała powietrza w płuca i starała się uspokoić. Na marne.

- No, no, Blanc. Widzę, że znalazłaś sobie kolejnego adoratora. Prędko - Caspian mówił tak, jakby nie zauważał siedzącego obok Andrew.

_Oddychaj, Nat, oddychaj. _

- Zastanawia mnie tylko, co oni w tobie widzą - Ślizgon zaczął bujać się na krześle. - Ani ładna, ani mądra - spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi, jakby w zastanowieniu. - Nie, interesująca też nie - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Odczep się od niej, nadęty pajacu.

- Daj spokój, Andrew. Nie warto.

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

- To się przyda - mruknęła do siebie, wyciągając słoik z podejrzanie wyglądającą substancją. - I to się zda - sięgnęła po kolejny składnik. - Potrzymaj to - powiedziała do Denisa, wciskając mu do rąk przedmioty. - I nie upuść.

Zaczęła szukać dalej.

- Ale ty to ładnie robisz - powiedział Denis z podejrzanym uśmiechem. Katie zmarszczyła brwi, połową umysłu będąc w ingrediencjach.

- Co robię? - wzięła do ręki korzeń czegoś, co było trudne do zidentyfikowania. Obejrzała dokładnie. _No, może na coś się przyda_.

- No... ten... eliksirujesz - poruszył brwiami i Katie zastygła na chwilę. _Co on robi? To brzmi jak flirt. Jak denisowy flirt. Czy on powinien mnie lubić po dzisiejszej akcji? _

_- _Nie ma takiego słowa - odpowiedziała, westchnąwszy.

- Ale się czepiasz - na twarzy Puchona pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek i spróbował położyć dłoń na ramieniu Katie. Tyle że zapomniał, że trzymał w niej słoik, który zaraz potem wylądował na ziemi.

- Denis! - warknęła Ślizgonka, schylając się po szklane naczynie. Na ten sam pomysł wpadł i Puchon, przez co dość boleśnie zderzyli się czołami. Katie jęknęła. - Co ty robisz? - starała się nie krzyczeć. Naprawdę się starała.

- No chciałbym ci pomóc, lubię ci pomagać i-

- To zacznij - odpowiedziała ostro i ponownie zaczęła wybierać ingrediencje w pośpiechu.

Co okazało się trudnym zadaniem, ponieważ Denis próbował podać jej każdy przedmiot, po który sięgnęła, przy okazji wyrywając go z jej rąk.

_Nie zabiję go. Nie zabiję go. Nie zabiję go. _

Przytrzasnął jej palce drzwiczkami szafki.

_Dobra. Zabiję go, ale bez świadków. _

Katie czym prędzej pognała do stolika, modląc się o koniec zajęć.

***złączenie perspektyw***

Nathalie nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Siedziała między Andrew i Caspianem, którzy teraz piorunowali się wzrokiem. Dziewczyna wyczekiwała nerwowo powrotu Katie, gdyż czuła się pewniej, mając Ślizgonkę przy boku w czasie starć z Mystere'm. Gdy już traciła nadzieję na to, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujrzy przyjaciółkę, Kathleen pojawiła się przy ich stoliku.

- Powróciłam zwycięsko! - ogłosiła Katie, kładąc ostentacyjnie składniki na stoliku. Caspian wywrócił oczami.

- Medale rozdamy potem. Spróbujcie nic nie wysadzić - wycedził, zgarniając część rzeczy i zaczynając je przygotowywać.

Katie prychnęła.

- No, skoro _Caspian_ postanowił, że współpraca nie jest dla niego, to może ja rozdzielę zadania, żeby poszło sprawniej - powiedziała, marszcząc brwi i zignorowała mruknięcie ze strony Mystere'a, brzmiące trochę jak "Salazarze, miej nas w swojej opiece".

- Nathalie, posiekaj, proszę, imbir. Andrew, dla ciebie są skarabeusze, możesz je utrzeć? Ja przygotuję bazę i Denis... - spojrzała sceptycznie na Puchona, który aktualnie drapał się za uchem. - Możesz rozwodnić krew salamandry. Co wy na to?

Denis potwierdził radosnym kwikiem, co Katie uznała za zgodę.

Każdy zajął się swoją częścią roboty. Nie licząc złośliwych komentarzy Caspiana na temat umiejętności warzenia eliksirów Nathalie i Andrew, wszystko szło gładko.

No. Prawie gładko.

Katie miała wrażenie, że za chwilę wybuchnie i zabierze ze sobą do grobu połowę uczniów.

Nie wiedziała, co jest nie tak z Denisem, ale tego dnia był wyjątkowo uciążliwy i Ślizgonka zastanawiała się, czy to ma coś wspólnego ze znaczącymi spojrzeniami Caspiana, posyłanymi Puchonowi.

Denis, choć powinien zająć się swoją robotą, zajął się jej. Cokolwiek Katie próbowała zrobić, Denis podrywał się i niezdarnie próbował wykonać zadanie za nią. A ingerowanie w pracę na eliksirach Kathleen Ann Malice groziło poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu.

Jego dziwne komentarze także nie pomagały.

Kiedy Puchon po raz kolejny rozlał flakonik z wyciągiem z jagód, Katie nie wytrzymała.

- Denis, czy mógłbyś, proszę, trzymać ręce tam, gdzie powinieneś je mieć? - warknęła, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Puchon odchrząknął.

- Trudno przy tobie trzymać ręce na wodzy - poruszył brwiami w taki sposób, że Katie nie wahała się przed przysunięciem się bliżej Caspiana z wyrazem czystego obrzydzenia na twarzy. A Denis nie miał oporu przed podejściem bliżej.

- Denis. Eliksiry - powiedziała stanowczo, udając całkowite skupienie na pracy.

- No, Malice, żar płonie - Caspian zaśmiał się szyderczo.

- Za chwilę ktoś tu spłonie, ale przysięgam-

- Katiś, ty jesteś jak kominek - przerwał jej Denis, jakby sobie coś przypominając. Katie zamrugała i nie przegapiła stłumionego parsknięcia ze strony Caspiana.

- Co?

- No... taka... ten. Gorąca - wyszczerzył się, obnażając swoje dziąsła.

Katie spojrzała na Caspiana z pełną powagą.

- Zamień się ze mną miejscem - powiedziała, starając się nie wydać tłumionego krzyku obrzydzenia.

Mystere tylko odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nie mógłbym was rozdzielić, nie musisz się wstydzić uczuć, Malice - powiedział głośno i popchał ją na Denisa, nim zdążyła zaprotestować.

- No, ja rozumiem, Katie, naprawdę i cię akceptuję, nawet jeśli... - ton Denisa był o jedną kroplą za dużo.

- Dobra, DOSYĆ TEGO. Denis, odsuń się od eliksiru w tej chwili. Trzy kroki w tył i tam pozostań - warknęła, podziwiając się za swoją samokontrolę.

- Ale ja potrafię warzyć! Jestem w tym dobry!

_Nie, nie jesteś!_

- Patrz, to jest łatwe - kontynuował Denis i chwycił pierwszy składnik z brzega.

Katie miała wrażenie, że następne wydarzenia potoczyły się w zwolnionym tempie.

Najpierw zobaczyła, co przeklęty Puchon trzyma w ręku.

Następnie w jej głowie wyświetliła się definicja:

_Korzeń Buchorożnika jest podstawowym składnikiem magicznych fajerwerków. Jego najmniejsza ilość jest w stanie spowodować eksplozję. Należy obchodzić się z nim ostrożnie i pod żadnym pozorem nie dodawać bezpośrednio do wrzącej cieczy, ponieważ... _

_- Denis, _nie...

Potem już tylko obserwowała, jak łapa Denisa wrzuca korzeń do kociołka.

Następnie uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy Puchona.

Horror w jej sercu.

_Ups._

Katie pisnęła i krzyknęła na całą salę: WSZYSCY NA ZIEMIĘ!

I sama upadła pod stolik, chwilę przed usłyszeniem porażającego huku, który oszołomił ją na chwilę.

W górę wystrzeliła niebieskawa ciecz, która następnie zaczęła latać po całym pomieszczeniu. Wylatywała w górę i eksplodowała jak fajerwerki. Byłby to piękny pokaz, gdyby nie uczniowie, krzyczący pod wpływem piekącej substancji, stykającej się z ich skórą.

Nat nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. W jednej chwili usłyszała krzyczącą Katie, a w następnej poczuła ramię Andrew, przygniatające ją do podłogi. Kątem oka zobaczyła chaos panujący w klasie: krzyk, fajerwerki, bałagan. Uniosła się na łokciach i poczuła dziwny zapach, jakby coś przypalonego. I wtedy zorientowała się, skąd pochodzi ów fetor.

- MOJE WŁOSY! - krzyknęła z przerażeniem w głosie, uświadamiając sobie, że fajerwerki podpaliły jej włosy - ZRÓBCIE COŚ!

- Aguamenti! - wrzasnął ktoś równie wystraszony.

Nathalie poczuła strumień wody uderzający w jej twarz, tułów, i całą resztę. Była cała mokra, ale to nie był jej największy problem. Jej fryzura przeobraziła się z długich do połowy pleców loków, w coś, co z prawej strony sięgało brody, a z lewej ramienia.

- Merlinie... - wyszeptała Gryfonka.

- Nie wyglądają źle, Nat. Wystarczy, że je wyrównasz i będzie w porządku. - Andrew próbował ją pocieszyć, lecz jego zmarszczone czoło go zdradzało.

- Katie, jest bardzo źle? - dziewczyna liczyła na kłamstwo.

Katie zamrugała nieprzytomnie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nikt nie krzyczy. Ludzie zazwyczaj mają tendencje do paniki w takich sytuacjach.

Cisza.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Caspiana, poruszającego ustami.

_Moment... nie. On chyba coś mówi. _

- Co?! - zapytała, jednak nie usłyszała swojego głosu. _Okej... wszyscy stracili głos?..., _poklepała się w ucho. _Okej. To ja straciłam słuch. _

Katie, z ściśniętym sercem, wychynęła spod ławki, bojąc się zobaczyć skalę zniszczeń.  
>Rozejrzała się i uznała, że zostanie pod ławką byłoby dobrym pomysłem.<p>

Cała klasa ociekała niebieską, kleistą substancją. Uczniowie jęczeli (a w każdym razie Katie domyślała się, że jęczą, ponieważ nie mogła tego usłyszeć), także byli pokryci cieczą. Niektórzy próbowali ją zetrzeć, jednak to tylko pogarszało sprawę. Kilka osób zaczęło zmieniać kolor skóry.

Katie spojrzała na Nathalie.

_Ups, _pomyślała po raz kolejny tego dnia.

- NIE JEST ŹLE! - powiedziała.

I w tym momencie zobaczyła zbliżającego się, jak burza gradowa, Snape'a.

_Okej, jest źle. _

- Wy - syknął Snape, piorunując wzrokiem czwórkę uczniów. Wydawał się rosnąć. Jak potwór z koszmarów, który pochłania swoją ofiarę. - Wy jesteście największą katastrofą, jaka kiedykolwiek zawitała do tej klasy. Każda wasza cząstka zwiastuje destrukcję i... - zatrzymał się i wyglądał, jakby na chwilę przestał oddychać. - WASZE OWUTEMY WIDZĘ JAKO ZAPIS W KSIĘDZE NAJNIŻSZYCH REKORDÓW, JESTEŚCIE PORAŻKĄ, ZA KTÓREJ TOLEROWANIE ZA MAŁO MI PŁACĄ! Gryfoni! - warknął, wybijając wzrok w Nathalie i Andrew. - Powinni zakazać wam wstępu na poziom poniżej parteru, jesteście anarchią i na twarzach powinni wypisywać wam wszystkim ostrzeżenie dla reszty ludzkości! Jednak czy to jest nowość, że każdy jeden Gryfon, jeśli ma trochę więcej szczęścia, reprezentuje jedną szarą komórkę? Zapewne nie. Ale co się tyczy WAS - wycelował palcem w Caspiana, który wpatrywał się z lękiem w profesora i Katie, która starała się wyobrazić sobie, jak miażdżąca może być tyrada Snape'a, nie mogąc jej usłyszeć. - Jesteście bruzdą na twarzy domu Slytherina, jeszcze żaden Ślizgon, ŚLIZGON, w całej historii nie napawał mnie takim zgorszeniem jak wasza dwójka! Zawstydzacie wszystkie pokolenia przeszłe i przyszłe naszego domu. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Tiara dała wam prawo do noszenia miana uczniów Slytherinu, skoro najwyraźniej _charłak _byłby w stanie osiągnąć lepsze rezultaty od was! CO WAM STRZELIŁO DO PUSTYCH GŁÓW? - Snape w tym momencie syczał. Autentycznie syczał. I nikt nie odważył się chociażby oddychać, zapadła przerażająca cisza.

Katie zamrugała, zastanawiając się, w jak wielkich kłopotach byli. Uznała, że to czas, by coś powiedzieli, a żaden z jej towarzyszy nie wyglądał na zbyt chętnego. _Spróbujmy spokojnie i dyplomatycznie._

_- _BO TO NIE MY BYLIŚMY! ... W SENSIE SANESBURRY! NIE WIEMY NAWET, KIEDY SIĘ DORWAŁ DO KORZENIA...!

- Malice, czy twój mózg wyparował w takim stopniu, że nie jesteś w stanie dostosować tonu głosu? - odwarknął Snape. Katie zastanawiała się, dlaczego patrzy na nią, jakby co najmniej obraziła jego matkę.

- CHCĘ TYLKO POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TO NIE NASZA WINA! - spróbowała ponownie, jednak poczuła, jak ktoś uderza ją w plecy. Odwróciła się i spiorunowała wzrokiem Caspiana, który wpatrywał się w nią z ustami, zaciśniętymi w cienką linię.

- O CO CI CHODZI?! - zapytała cicho. Zobaczyła tylko, jak chłopak wzdycha i przyciska dłonie do jej uszu. Nim zdążyła krzyknąć, lub go uderzyć, ten przycisnął mocno ręce i Katie poczuła, jak coś odblokowuje się w jej uszach. Usłyszała nieprzyjemny pisk.

- Merlinie, co... - zamrugała. - Słyszę mój głos!

Caspian pokręcił głową.

- Malice, lepiej będzie, jeśli się zamkniesz - powiedział bez większych emocji.

- DOSYĆ - warknął Snape, mierząc winowajców morderczym wzrokiem. - Nie obchodzi mnie, w jaki sposób spowodowaliście tę katastrofę. Naprawicie to wszystko - tym razem mówił cichym, niebezpiecznym tonem. Spojrzał na Nathalie i Andrew. - Wy. Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ale nie liczcie, że wam się udało. Jeszcze dziś widzę was w moim biurze. Omówimy... konsekwencje - jego wzrok wyraźnie wskazywał, że cokolwiek rozumie przez słowo "konsekwencje", nie będzie to miłe.

- I wy - wskazał na Kathleen i Caspiana. - Zostaniecie tu i wysprzątacie całą klasę. CAŁĄ. Na błysk. A o dalszym zadośćuczynieniu porozmawiamy, gdy skończycie.

- Ale... - Katie starała się walczyć.

- Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To.

Snape odwrócił się od nich i wyszedł na środek klasy.

- Wszyscy, którzy czują, że muszą: do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wszyscy, którzy są w stanie chodzić: wynocha - obrzucił pogardliwym spojrzeniem całą klasę. - I niech ktoś wyniesie Sanesburry'ego - dodał.  
>Katie powędrowała za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła, że Denis leży nieprzytomny na ziemi. Nie potrafiła znaleźć w sobie zbyt wiele współczucia.<p>

***z perspektywy Kathleen***

Otaczająca ich cisza była przygniatająca. A w każdym razie tak czuła się Katie. Przygnieciona.

Została sama z Ślizgonem-współwinowajcą.

Zerknęła ukradkiem na Caspiana, który stał obok niej i wydawał się być całkowicie skupionym na spływającej z szafki niebieskiej mazi.

- Wygląda jak eksplodowany gumochłon - powiedziała, przerywając milczenie. I natychmiast poczuła, że nie powinna tego robić.

- Eksplodowany gumochłon? - chłopak zmarszczył brwi, przenosząc spojrzenie na Katie. - Skąd wiesz, jak wygląda eksplodowany gumochłon?

Katie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ale przypuszczam, że gdyby go eksplodować, to właśnie tak by wyglądał - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, odgarniając włosy za ucho.

Caspian odwrócił od niej wzrok i cisza powróciła.

- A czy domyślasz się... - po chwili chłopak podjął znów rozmowę, - jak, hipotetycznie, czyści się resztki eksplodowanego gumochłona? - miał zamyślony wyraz twarzy i wyglądał, jakby coś dręczyło jego umysł.

Katie lekko przegryzła wargę, ponownie kontemplując poziom zniszczeń. Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś było w tej sytuacji nie w porządku.

- Czekaj, dlaczego rozmawiamy o eksplodowanym gumochłonie? - zapytała, kręcąc głową.

Odpowiedzią ze strony Caspiana było tylko wywrócenie oczami.

- Ponieważ w innym wypadku zaczniemy rozmawiać o innych rzeczach. Na przykład o tym, że to twoja wina i powinnaś wyjść z jakąkolwiek inicjatywą, jeśli chodzi o posprzątanie tego bałaganu.

Katie skrzyżowała ręce i zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem.

- Gdybyś nie przyprowadził tego pajaca, skończylibyśmy eliksir bez problemu - obruszyła się, z westchnięciem wygrzebując ze schowka środki czystości. Caspian nie ruszył się z miejsca, wbijając w nią spojrzenie.

- Gdybyś nie wcisnęła w niego eliksiru miłości, nie byłoby żadnego problemu - odpowiedział, choć jego głos był pozbawiony typowej dla niego zjadliwości. Mało tego, mówił, jakby wcale nie miał ochoty przekląć Katie wszystkimi klątwami, jakie przyjdą mu do głowy.

Ślizgonka przygotowywała się do protestu, jednak tylko otworzyła usta i je zamknęła. Skinęła głową i zachichotała.

- Ale przyznaj, że to było całkiem pomysłowe i spektakularne - powiedziała, próbując stłumić uśmiech. Odważyła się spojrzeć na twarz chłopaka. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczyła, że kącik jego ust zadrgał.

- Doceniam... zaangażowanie. Wzruszające, jak wiele uwagi poświęcasz mojej osobie - powiedział wolno, schylając się, by podnieść jedną ze szmat do czyszczenia. Przyjrzał się uważnie kawałkowi materiału. - Choć nie jestem pewien, czy o tak spektakularny finał ci chodziło.

Katie westchnęła.

- Co ty mu tak właściwie zrobiłeś Puchonowi? Zazwyczaj nie osiąga takiego poziomu głupoty - odpowiedziała, chwytając mop i ze zgrozą zauważając ilość kleistej substancji na podłodze.

Caspian wzruszył ramionami.

- Jest całkiem podatny na sugestie, zauważyłaś?

Katie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie umknęło to mojej uwadze.

- Więc kiedy dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę eliksir miał sprawić, że zakocha się w _tobie_, a nie we... - skrzywił się przy tych słowach- mnie, co zaszło przez pomyłkę, był co najmniej w raju. Docenił twoje starania. Co jest swoją drogą zastanawiające. Myślałem, że nawet on ma jakieś śladowe ilości gustu - Ślizgon uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i przywołał wiaderko z wodą. - W każdym razie uległ sugestii, że powinien zawalczyć - tutaj Ślizgon zachichotał, - o swoją wybrankę.

Katie zamrugała, puszczając komentarz o guście niezauważonym.

- Czekaj, ale przecież eliksir nie miał... och - spiorunowała go wzrokiem i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, gdy zobaczyła, że wyraz zadowolenia na twarzy chłopaka stał się jeszcze wyraźny.

- Ten człowiek jest w stanie kupić wszystko, co mu się wciśnie.

- Ten człowiek właśnie wysadził nasz kociołek i wszelkie szanse na profity u Snape'a - odparowała Katie. - I nawiązując do Snape'a: gość otruje nas przy pierwszej okazji.

Caspian zmarszczył brwi, jednak mimowolnie uniósł kącik ust.

- Gdybyś zobaczyła jego minę, gdy wydarłaś się "wszyscy na ziemię!", niczego byś nie żałowała - chłopak wyglądał, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać.

Katie poczuła uśmiech, cisnący się na jej usta.

- Jak wyglądał? - zapytała z mimowolnym chichotem.

- Coś pomiędzy "Merlinie, nie znowu" a "rzucam tę pracę" - Caspian odpowiedział z figlarskim błyskiem w oku. Katie zastanawiała się, o ile bardziej chłopak byłby do zniesienia, gdyby częściej miał podobne chwile bycia cywilizowanym. Zapewne o wiele bardziej.

_Niebezpiecznie bardziej. _

Kathleen uniosła wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie Caspiana. Przez chwilę patrzeli na siebie. On z szmatą w ręku, ona ze starym mopem.

Jakby na znak, obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem i obydwoje zrobili to mimowolne.

Oto stali, dwójka Ślizgonów, która chciała zrobić sobie na wzajem na złość tak mocno, że skończyli pokonani, wśród niebieskiej, cieknącej mazi z ścierkami w rękach.

Katie westchnęła.

- Dobrze, to chyba na dobre skreśla nas z listy jego ulubionych uczniów.

Caspian zacmokał, kręcąc głową.

- Nie, nie, nie. Jeszcze nie załapałaś zasady. On nie ma ulubionych uczniów. Są po prostu tacy, których toleruje bardziej i tacy, którzy zostają przydzieleni do Gryffindoru - odpowiedział, unosząc kącik ust.

- W takim razie w hierarchii jesteśmy aktualnie niżej niż Gryffindor - odpowiedziała, niechętnie zanurzając mop w wodzie. - To nie lada wyczyn - zachichotała, przejeżdżając mopem po podłodze i obserwując, jak niebieska substancja rozsmarowuje się na kamiennej posadzce.

- Godne dodatkowych punktów za kreatywność - dodał Caspian.

Katie spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Cała ich rozmowa była dziwnie ludzka. Można by powiedzieć, że wcale nie zniszczyli sobie wzajemnie obecnego dnia i kilku następnych. A teraz Mystere odpowiadał, jakby wcale nie uprzykrzali sobie życia przez ostatnie lata.

_No głównie to on uprzykrzał życie mi. _

- I bonusu za bezczelną odwagę!

- A także uznania dla wysiłku i pomysłowości.

Katie skomentowała to parsknięciem. Cisza powróciła, jednak była o wiele mniej nieprzyjemna.

- Daruję ci szlaban tysiąclecia, jeśli ty odpuścisz mi akcję z eliksirem - powiedziała po chwili, opierając się na kiju od mopa.

Caspian przyglądał jej się przez jakiś czas, najwyraźniej rozważając propozycję. Skinął głową.

- Propozycja wynika z tego, że skończyła ci się amunicja? - uniósł brew z rozbawieniem.

- Propozycja wynika z tego, że jeśli będziemy kontynuowali tę wojnę, to nie dotrwamy do końca pierwszego semestru - odpowiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. - Co wcale nie oznacza, że nie poślę cię na Marsa, jeśli znów mnie wkurzysz - dodała, zauważając, że staje się zbyt miła.

Odpowiedział jej cichy śmiech.

- Myśl, co chcesz, Malice, myśl, co chcesz.

Katie wywróciła oczami, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut. Godzin. Dni.

Z pewnością coś zaszło, a na pewno się zmieniło, po prostu jeszcze nie była w stanie odkryć, co. Jednak cokolwiek to było, przekonało ją, by powiedzieć:

- Rozejm, Mystere?

I cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że chłopak odpowiedział:

- Rozejm, Malice.

* * *

><p><strong>W następnym odcinku wracamy do początków!:<strong>

"- Dziś rozpoczynamy kolejny magiczny rok w Hogwarcie. Dla niektórych już ostatni. Dla niektórych pierwszy. Wierzę, że wasze głowy przez wakacyjną przerwę zdążyły pozbyć się zbędnego materiału i są gotowe na nową wiedzę i przeżycia. A żeby przeżyć nie było zbyt mało, kadra nauczycielska przygotowała dla was... niespodziankę – przez salę przeszedł cichy szmer. - W ciągu tego roku będziecie mogli podjąć się różnych wyzwań, przygotowanych przez waszych profesorów. Każde wykonane zadanie zapewni wam punkty i rozgłos. Niewykonane zadanie... może przyprawić was o niemiłe konsekwencje. Bądźcie ostrożni, bo nie wszystkie proste rzeczy są z natury niewinne – spojrzał na nich poważnie. - Ale liczy się zabawa, więc rozpoczynajmy ceremonię przydziału!

Katie zamrugała. _Wyzwania? Wymyślili kolejny sposób na wykończenie nas?, _pokręciła głową. Nagle poczuła, jak spływa na nią olśnienie. _To jest to! Dzięki, stary, szalony Dumbledore! To właśnie tak szkoła nas zapamięta!, _złapała spojrzenie Nathalie z przeciwległego stołu i wyszczerzyła się.  
><em><br>To będzie bardzo interesujący rok."_


End file.
